Angel With A Shotgun
by Scaranpannoir
Summary: (Seriously, there are like, 193 results for this name alone...) Silver Bullet, a very skilled hitman, was told to murder the infamous Kaitou KID. But upon meeting him, he found that this person - this man - was his true mate. Having to find the man himself, with only one lead - a name, Kaito - he searches for him. Omegaverse (surprise?)
1. Criminal

**_A/N_**

 ** _I have no idea what song I should start with 0.o but hey, how about I do a disclaimer, yeah? I only need to do it once, right?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Umm so I'm gonna use songs for chapter titles, and I by no means own those songs. This fic's title, Angel with a Shotgun is a song made by The Cabs and yes, I do recommend that song ;) Love it so much._**

 ** _Oh, wait, I think I know what I'll name this chapter—Criminal-Britney Spears. I love that song XD and you'll get why ;)_**

He screwed up. Like, literally screwed up.

Sighing, he leaned on the railings and watched as lights passed by his eyes. The city at night is very beautiful, and sure, he loved it. Especially on nights where he could just stay after working hours are done on his favorite restaurant's rooftop.

The cinnamon-mint scent calmed him somewhat. He didn't want to even glance at his phone, because that was what started it all.

* * *

 **Ran:** Shinichiiii!

 **Shinichi:** Ran? Is that really you? Mouri Ran, child of the Sleeping Kogoro?

 **Ran:** Who else? It's your favorite childhood friend in Japan! And stop with that Sleeping Kogoro!

 **Shinichi:**...

 **Ran:** Oh come on, don't be like that… Oh, your mother told me that you're in America. I thought you wanted to come back to Japan once your college studies are over…

 **Shinichi:** I promised no such thing.

 **Ran:** You might as well did.

Silence.

 **Ran:** Umm, so Shinichi… Are you busy this month?

 **Shinichi:** Not really. Why?

 **Ran:** Umm, so my graduation is up in a few weeks, the 14th of next month, actually, and… Well, I wanted to know if you'd want to come. We can go and hang out after, if you'd like…

 **Shinichi:** Well, I don't exactly object, so… Why not?

 **Ran:** Really?! Thanks! How about I pick you up in the airport.

 **Shinichi:** No need. I can still speak Japanese fluently, you know.

 **Ran:** Haha, right…

 **Shinichi:** Plus, I'll be coming with a friend of mine.

 **Ran:** I see. Take care!

* * *

"Silver Bullet," someone called, and he turned, closing his phone so the owner of the voice didn't read what Ran had texted him. It was no use either way, though, because once upon a time, the other's Alpha signals had made him submit, just because she was curious as of to whom he was texting.

He hated his dynamic because those signals just as easily made him submit, even though he'd been trained to keep up a poker face and mask his scent by the same woman who read all his texts.

"Vermouth," he acknowledged, a hand on his hips where a gun was concealed. The woman gave him a haughty smirk.

"Come with me," she said, gesturing him to follow, and he complied. "You do know that boss went to Japan, right?" she asked, putting on her lipstick. Silver Bullet narrowed his eyes, disliking the lavender scent with a hint of blood in it which wafted into his nose.

"Yeah. So?"

"He has a mission for you," she said, closing her compact disk and looking straight into his azure eyes, darkened background and the light hitting the irises made it even more pronounced, seeming as if they were glowing.

The cars outside whizzed past, going far past the speed limit. The police was chasing said car. Little children speculated on what was happening, saying 'Cool!' and 'Awesome!' without knowing the real danger of speeding. Vermouth calmly lit up her cigarette, not waiting for a nod or a 'yes' from him because she knew that he wouldn't disobey the boss' orders…

Or will he?

Omegas are unpredictable, after all.

* * *

"Shinichi!" Ran called, waving her hand with a toga in hand. "Ran," he said with a charming smile, making the girls around him swoon visibly. "Congratulations on graduating college."

Ran giggled. "I'm not nearly as good as you, Sherlock. I was still in high school—or was it middle school?—when I first heard of your name again. You made international news by solving that ten-years-long case easily!"

"Yeah, well. Let's not talk about that, shall we?" _Or we might get into the illegal ways I used to get it solved._ He sighed. _'If only the police would stop going too much into legal-illegal things, then cases like those surely would be far… easier to handle.'_

"Ah, I know of this really good restaurant, if you want?"

Shinichi shook his head. "I already booked a place for us. Let's go."

* * *

There was silence. After a very long talk over dinner with Ran-mostly catching up in the years they didn't see each other—the silence came as if inevitable. Ran still had that smile on her glowing face.

"Shinichi," she said finally, breaking the ice.

"Hmm?" he asked, still basking in the quiet calm. Cinnamon scent wafted into his nose, and he loved it. It was one of those restaurants his dad's friends had, and the main ingredient for most of the menus are cinnamon.

"Have you found a mate yet?" she asked, making his eyes widen just a friction.

"Nah. Never thought about getting one myself," he said nonchalantly.

"But you're an Omega," she said, frowning.

"That I am," he said with a smile.

"Th-then what about your heats?! Don't tell me you go prowling out at night to grab random Alphas off the street? That's dangerous!" she asked, whispering. Shinichi shrugged, looking away.

"I've got suppressants." _And yes, I do go out prowling at night, although not for reasons you've speculated yourself,_ he added in his head. The gasp Ran let out made him arch his eyebrow.

"Don't you know that using suppressants aren't good for the body?!"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I've never had a heat before." _It's too inconvenient when I have a mission…_ he added in his head. Ran narrowed her eyes in unveiled displeasure.

"Once you find your true mate, your heat will come with vengeance, you know. Suppressant-induced or no," she said matter-of-factly. "Medical school's taught me that suppressants should never be recommended. The side-effects are… unpleasant."

He knew by her tone that 'unpleasant' was an extreme understatement. But he couldn't care less. If he has a mission, a heat would just be in his way.

His eyes strayed from Ran's piercing, pointed eyes and was met with a weird doodle on the TV.

"Tomorrow will be KID's newest heist in The Gems Museum, as the Silver Star had just been shipped only recently, one week ago, when he'd sent the heist notice…"

"KID?" Shinichi asked, looking at Ran. She blinked and followed her childhood friend's gaze and smiled.

"Yeah. You know that international thief Kaitou KID? Seems like he's been in Japan for quite some time," she said with a fond undertone to her voice. Shinichi let out a hum of understanding, his eyes fixed to a picture of Kaitou KID.

A little bit pixelized, but he guessed that it's because it was taken from a phone.

" _Boss wants you to go and help that incompetent Snake kill Kaitou KID. He's in Japan, seems like. Ah, and while you're at it, go and find Shiho, will you? That traitor's been going under the radar for quite some time too," Vermouth said coolly, watching as understanding filled those clear azure eyes she'd seen in his mother's eyes._

" _Alright," he nodded quietly. The woman smiled, happy that her underling, godson, and trained pupil would say that with such honesty and naivety unparalleled to anyone his age. It made her regret training him with such methods, but it was necessary._

 _If she didn't do that, Silver Bullet might as well be dead by the time he reached 23._

"Shinichi!" Ran said, calling for his attention. He blinked at her and saw that they were already in front of Poirot, in front of the stairs leading up to her home. Shinichi smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was a bit distracted there…"

"Mou…" she huffed, hands on her hips and a pout gracing her features, before they were replaced with a sincere smile. The Beta kissed his cheek and said, "Good night… Careful on your way home, and thank you."

Shinichi nodded and watched as she ascended the stairs and closed the door, before going his way to his house.

* * *

The rooftop was cold and breezy. Below, it was loud, far too loud for his liking. He didn't see Snake anywhere from up there.

"No wonder he never succeeds… He doesn't even attend the heist," he mumbled to himself.

"WE SHALL CAPTURE YOU TONIGHT, KAITOU KID!" someone's voice boomed, and even though he knew that he was on the roof, the voice from three levels below sounded clear. He winced before shuddering. "Such a fiery policeman…" he commented.

A clack made him alert and he got up, a hand on his hips, close enough to pull out his gun if needed in a moment's notice. The first thing which reached him was a strong, intoxicating cinnamon scent, mixed with a mild minty smell, and his breath hitched when a blur of white landed gracefully on the rooftop, quietly and calmly, as if not minding his presence at all.

"Why, good evening," he said, voice smooth like velvet and he found himself fighting to regain his composure.

"Hello there, Mr. Thief," Shinichi replied lightly, trying to discern some sort of features on the thief's shadowed face.

"Are you with the police?" he asked, taking out the Silver Star, which glinted beautifully under the moonlight and examined it. "Or are you with Snake?"

Shinichi's eyes widened at the questions. Sure, he's in the Black Organization, but he was also a detective—an international one at that—so he could say the he's both. "What does that matter to you?" he asked with a confident undertone.

KID turned towards him fully with a smile. "Only police and criminals wield guns," he stated. "And criminals who're out for my head are the people with Snake and Merlot."

"Hmm," Shinichi replied, fingers curling on the gun handle. "Well, you can say that I'm… both," _even though I don't want to be put in the same boat as Snake,_ he added in his head. KID chuckled, sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

There was a voice in the back of his mind, but he couldn't exactly hear what it was saying. As the thief walked closer, the cinnamon-and-mint scent made his knees feel somewhat weak, and his breath hitched and his heart beat faster and faster…

And faster, until he knew that it could—and it would—jump out of his chest. Right in front of him, KID kneeled and took one of the detective's hands and kissed it, making his heart flutter like never before.

' _What's happening to me…? No, you're distracting thoughts! Shoo, shoo!'_ he frowned, getting more and more of his annoying internal, mental banter. One gloved hand brushed one of his scent glands on his wrist and he fought even harder to keep upright.

The magician took notice of this reaction, and finally, azure eyes met indigo ones, and Shinichi was drawn to the dilated pupils, radiating want and need, and he drowned in it.

* * *

Ran's words came true. The suppressants were very ineffective when facing true mates, and he'd received the blunt force of going into a few years' worth of heat. He couldn't help but want, want, _want._ With KID's member lodged deep inside him, waiting for the knot to subside, he could finally feel the toll of heat and, with half-lidded eyes, his fingers interlaced with KID's, sending a satisfied feeling in his heart.

"Hey, KID," he said, voice hoarse from the extensive period of time where he'd been moaning and screaming and… well, making sounds. The man whose chest warmed his back only hummed, and he could feel the vibrations on his spine.

"Could you please take these blindfolds off?" he asked.

"Can't risk letting you know my identity before you even made your suspicions, now can I? _Meitantei-kun_ ," he said, his endearment was whispered into his ears. Soft, silky, and dark, as if promising more in his tone than anything else.

Shinichi felt a twang of sadness, a voice in his head protesting.

' _He doesn't trust me…?'_

' _You idiot, of course he doesn't trust you! We only met, like, a few days more than one week before! We even spent my heat in a freaking hotel!'_

' _But it's sad… To be unable to know your mate's identity… What if something happened?'_

' _Doesn't matter. We'll need to kill him, according to—'_

' _I don't want to kill him.'_

 _Silence._

' _But Vermouth's… no, boss' orders…?'_

' _We can disobey them, now can we?'_

' _We'll die.'_

' _Most certainly.'_

Reaching a mutual agreement with his internal self and accepting the possibility of death, he smiled. He felt fingers carding through his hair and purred, a breath on his head making him relax. He could feel KID's knot getting smaller and smaller, and finally, he was able to pull out.

"That was the longest heat I'd ever known," the thief said breathily.

"I know," he said, snuggling into KID's body. "My friend warned me… about taking suppressants," he said, feeling the need to tell the Alpha everything. But he didn't do that. He knew enough to keep his tongue on a leash… to a certain extent, that is.

He felt a finger circling the nub of his nipple, making him shudder, but he was too tired for another round, so they didn't have it. KID only replied with a hum.

He turned his head, knowing that he was now facing the magician, and felt his lips brush against the other man's ever so slightly, and he jerked away in embarrassment. But KID wasn't having any of that. He pressed his lips on the detective's gently, tenderly, fully aware of how bruised and abused said lips were from his attacks.

A purr of contentment escaped the detective and KID felt this huge satisfaction in his heart blossom, and he then kissed the scent gland on his neck, inhaling deeply the sweet scent which the detective emitted. "Can I," Shinichi said, exhaling as KID lapped on the bruise on his neck which he made a few hours ago, "at the very least know your name?"

KID considered this for a moment, weighing the pros and cons before saying, "Kaito."

"Kaito…" Shinichi said with a certain content feeling. Just as he was drifting in and out of consciousness, he finally realized that he hadn't told him his name yet. "I'm Shinichi."

A chuckle made him relax further, and he rested his head in the crook of the thief's neck, inhaling deeply the cinnamon-mint scent. "Shinichi… International Detective, Kudou Shinichi," he said as unconsciousness grabbed him.

"Nice to meet you, _Shinichi,_ " he said and that was the last thing Shinichi heard before he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Waking up in the afternoon, he couldn't find Kaito. The only thing that was left which had indicated the thief's previous presence was a note, saying;

 _Good morning, Meitantei-kun. I've paid for all of the hotel expenses and I've ordered food to be brought to the room. I'm sorry but I needed to go before you woke up. When you know of my identity for sure, contact me._

 _You're with the police, so you're sure to know how to get my contacts._

 _(KID doodle)_

A pang of disappointment hit him, hard, but he pushed those feelings away. If he wanted his true mate to come and get him, then so be it. Deducing who the magician's civilian identity should be… fairly easy, had he known better.

He cursed. Kaito was such a mainstream name, and there should be hundreds, if not thousands in Japan alone. Plus, there was news, from a few… no, far years before that Kaitou KID was first seen in France… or something.

There's no guarantee that the thief's files, complete with birth certificates and such, to be in only Japan.

Plus, there's no guarantee that it was his real name, now, is there?

* * *

Ran's first sort-of-client was Shinichi, who'd had some problems with his stomach.

One morning, Ran dropped by, a sudden visit to deliver some breakfast to Shinichi, saying that she knew how he was when he was home alone; unable to cook for himself and refusing sleep in favor of books and cases and taking it upon herself to take good care of him.

Shinichi only drank warm milk and some bread, coated in honey and sugar. When before, coffee usually made his mornings, now the sight of them made his stomach twist, forcing him to the bathroom.

"Are you having a stomach flu?" Ran asked after a few days of the same reaction to coffee and tea. Shinichi shrugged.

"I don't know…"

Ran's eyes narrowed. "Have you found your true mate yet?" she asked nonchalantly. Shinichi went rigid. "I…" he started, but then, he ran to the bathroom again.

And so, Ran dragged him to the hospital and asked for a doctor to check on him.

"Please wait a while," the receptionist said, a business smile stretched charmingly on her face, handing them a piece of paper with a name and number on it.

"This guy," Ran whispered to him excitedly, "is the one I'm helping with, so I recommend you to go to him."

"Huh…" he said skeptically. Ran huffed before asking again, "So, have you found a mate yet?"

"Well, what do you think?" he said warily.

"I think you have… Judging by that love bite," she said with a teasing smile. Shinichi's hand instantly went up to cover the said love bite before he frowned at the giggling Ran. Shinichi's face felt hot, but he didn't mind.

Because a few moments later, his name was called, and they went to the doctor's office.

"Kudou Shinichi. What's the problem?"

Ran's boss—or senior. He didn't know—was a wizened man, with grey hair streaking his brown, short hair. His eyes had crinkles which was formed by the amount of times he'd smiled. Which was a lot, judging by the depths of them. His eyes were grey-green and his skin quite tan for a doctor.

Shinichi told him his predicament and the doctor hummed, deep in thought. His eyes then landed on Ran. With a testing smile, he asked, "What do you think, Ran-kun?"

"Well, I thought it was a stomach flu, but then it went on for many days, so maybe… morning sickness?" she tried.

"Your explanation base?"

"Love bite," she said curtly. The man nodded and said, "True. He's been suffering morning sickness."

Shinichi who'd never learned much about things like morning sickness, only looked at them, trying to comprehend his situation. Both doctor's eyes landed on him, and he felt tiny under their gazes.

"Which means, Shinichi," Ran started with a glowing smile.

"It looks like you're pregnant," they both said happily, as if it were good news. But his stomach dropped.

The child of the thief he was supposed to kill, who hasn't been killed yet. The child of the detective-criminal, whom if he disobeyed the orders to kill… or take too long in killing the thief, could end up dead. And his death meant the death of his unborn.

His Omega instincts kicked in; he does not approve of murdering his own children and the father of his said children. And to do that, it seems, that he has to find said father. And fast.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Umm… Hurray? Criminal-detective sounded like something my friend would love to discus to me about. Did I put in an MPreg warning? No? Omegaverse warning? Yes? Oh, well ;) Did you enjoy it?_**

 ** _\- To be continued -_**


	2. Pretty Little Psycho

_**A/N**_

 _ **Pretty Little Psycho-Porcelain Black.**_

 _ **IT'S THE SMOKE SEASON! I really hate smoke, you know? It's disturbing me in more ways than one. And I sorta wanted to share you some warming up tips in the middle of cold, cold winter (though it's actually summer right now… Technically.) I'll describe it in some later chapters… or this chapter. Depends.**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

Kaito didn't know why it intrigued him so much, that feeling after an intense heat course. Before, he'd have no lingering feelings to those one night stands because that's what they were; one night stands.

But the detective was different.

He remembered every single detail, thanks to his eidetic memory. His scent, his sensitive spots, his every curve, his voice… his _voice._ The magician shuddered at the memory.

In sexual intercourse, a person would usually say the other's name. More like the person's name he or she was thinking of. If they only knew that person by alias, then he or she would use a part or the whole alias which sounded more of a name than the other.

Before even knowing what his name was, Shinichi had subconsciously and/or unconsciously said his name. The way his name rolled off of the detective's tongue sent delicious shudders throughout his body, and he soaked in the pleasure of Alpha satisfaction.

"Bakaito!"

He growled inwardly and gave the voice's owner a wide, happy smile.

"Ahoko!" he said with glee. She rolled her eyes before grabbing his wrist.

"Come on! Your performance is just in a few more minutes! I will _not_ tolerate it if you are tardy this time!" she said in a commanding tone. Sheesh, for an Omega, she certainly likes to boss people around.

"Oh cut it out," Kaito said, poker face disabled. "I just know that you want to impress that Hakuba because you're my manager!"

"Hakuba's got nothing to do with anything here!" she huffed, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Oh, you're right. He's got _everything_ to do with this," he said, reconstructing his poker face. It was one more minute before his show's start.

"Youuuuu…." Aoko said, and he could literally see black tendrils of aura swirling all around her. He gulped. "BAKAITOOOOO!"

And he was gone.

* * *

"Once again, the magic show performed by Kuroba-kun us as spectacular as ever!" the TV said, letting on a show of darkness against light-spotted darkness.

' _Must be held in a high place,'_ Shinichi concluded, checking his bullet stock and his gun parts. _'With big windows showing the night scenery.'_ He added with a nod, his focus divided between the two. It was either the TV or his gun.

The winner was clearly apparent.

When he checked the police database for people with 'Kaito' as their names, he was surprised by the sheer amount of it. Some were missing. Others dead, but unregistered yet. Some overseas. Most in Japan and living near Beika.

He shook his head. It was broad daylight right now, and Vermouth hadn't called him at all, for missions and the like. He decided to go out shopping for gun parts, and possibly bullets, using his special detective badge which the International Police issued for him.

Just in case.

He then went to check his food stock and made a mental list of things to buy in the grocery store. Now he only hoped that the places he knew hadn't changed too much since the last time he went there. Which was around a few… well, maybe a few years ago.

He put on his shoes and pocketed his phone and wallet, and proceeded to leave the house, locking the front door as he went.

* * *

Okay, maybe thing _did_ change a little bit much in the span of a few years. But it was nothing he didn't expect.

He finished his shopping just a little bit after three in the afternoon. He didn't like the way the heat around him made him sweat, his hair sticking to his neck. He made a mental note to cut his hair when he could.

Which wasn't soon it seems.

Just then, his phone rang and he saw an unknown number. He clicked it on, not making any sounds or say anything like, 'Hello?'

"Silver Bullet."

Two words, which made him shiver despite the heat. He walked over to a darkened alley as casually as possible, before acknowledging the man who'd called him. "Who are you?"

"Me?" he asked with a breathy laugh. Silver Bullet shuddered once more. He had a weird foreboding feeling clawing up his body, and he didn't like it at all. "I'm Snake," he said rather bluntly. He replied with a hum.

"So? What do you want from me?" he finally asked.

"Hmm… Nah, I just didn't want you to take away my prey. _Do not take away my prey, Silver Bullet,_ " he said in a somewhat menacing tone, and Shinichi frowned for a while before a feral grin split his face.

"Ah-ah," he tutted teasingly. "I can't really do that, Snakey," he said, purring the endearment. Games like these were the sort that he liked, once in a while. He received a growl from the other side.

"I know you haven't killed him yet."

"Of course, I won't," he said playfully. "But," his voice dropped a few degrees and Snake, from the other side, shivered. He continued darkly, "He is mine. _My_ prey. No one else may interfere."

Truthfully, he didn't know where that sort of possessiveness came from, and he made another mental note to think over it later. The tension over the line was high, palpable, even though invisible. He couldn't expertly control his emotions, and he blamed it all on the pregnancy.

A few mothers passed by, holding their children's hands and guiding them so that they won't get lost. He heard a sigh, probably from Snake. He felt eyes on him, not ones made by bystanders, but it wasn't the dangerous kind of glare, so he didn't mind.

Not yet.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Vermouth's apprentice," he said before clicking the phone shut, effectively cutting the line. Shinichi huffed before pocketing said phone, and proceeded to exit the alley, when a scent wafted into his nose, making him stop and turn.

He knew only one person to smell like that, and the scent was very, very rare, if he remembered correctly.

Despite his better judgments, he followed the scent, like a dog following a trail. He went deeper and deeper into the alley, until he was aware of how dangerously empty the place was. "Kaito?" he called, letting uncertainty drip in his tone.

The silence, though, admittedly was unnerving him.

He looked around, trying to pin point where the scent was coming from. His eyes narrowed down when he found the source.

Climbing up some stairs, he put down his shopping bags and put on a guarded stance. Bracing himself for what will happen next, he opened the door.

* * *

It was just coincidence, honestly, when he smelled lavender. A familiar yet foreign kind of lavender. He wondered where he'd smelled it before.

' _Ah, right…_ He _smells faintly like this…'_ At the end of the thought, he let out a possessive growl. The woman was blonde, and slim. That was all he could see in the dim lighting of the alleyway. But he couldn't be bothered by it at all.

He let her turn a corner and disappear, flashing light blue eyes as she went. Kaito shrugged before continuing his magic supplies shopping. Next time he sees Hakuba, he was sure that the blond man would get multi-color twin pigtails. With glitter.

Right, he haven't gotten glitter yet.

He turned just in time to see someone enter an alley, a phone in hand. His eyes narrowed in skepticism, but that sweet scent could never fool his sensitive nose.

He then felt arousal building up in his lower abdomen, and he had to hide in the opposite alleyway and from there, he proceeded to reach the other side of the alleyway Shinichi was in. He couldn't help it, he just _had_ to do it.

Luring the detective was easy, after all.

Once the detective opened the door and just barged in, without any worry of the possible dangers, he immediately seized him, biting the back of his neck, hard. The detective yelped, and the magician's hand proceeded blind folding him with ease.

"K-Kaito?!" he asked, bewildered. He let out a growl of acknowledgement as he licked the bite wound he inflicted on the detective in some sort of apology. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"That's the first thing you ask, even though you're in the mercy of a possible enemy?" he asked huskily, directly in his ear. He loved how the detective shuddered, and his sweet scent overloaded his senses.

Taking in the detective's groceries, he closed the door and locked it, and then he let the Omega sit on his laps, hips grinding hips. Clothed erection against clothed erection. "Of-of course that's what I ask!" the detective huffed, surprising the magician because he was sure that he was already losing his mind to this heat.

"Curious, curious," he said in slight awe, latching his lips onto the detective's, suckling the tongue inside his mouth in delight. Moan after moan, he swallowed it whole, his hands busying itself with the detective's clothes.

The shirt was the first to open, not taking it off of the body because it was somewhat sexy in his opinion.

' _If this continues, then he wouldn't be another one night stand, Kaito,'_ a voice in him purred. He hated his policy on sticking to one night stands until he met his significant other. But his Alpha senses were killing his rational sense, and he couldn't help but give in to the heat.

Not when his fingers was knuckle deep inside the detective's slick-filled entrance. It was ironic, a detective doing these sorts of things with a thief. But he couldn't find it in him to mind at all.

Said detective was panting into the crook of his neck, and he tilted his head so that he could bury his nose into his scent gland without any problems. A deep breath, and the magician shuddered.

He then latched his mouth onto one of his nipples as he made scissoring motions with his fingers inside him, hitting his prostate gland right on. He proceeded to push a fourth finger into the tight hole, burying them as deep as possible.

"K-Kai-!" Shinichi said in a moan. "I-I'm c-c-close…" he stuttered, and Kaito whispered, "Go ahead and come."

The detective let out a pleasured scream before leaning into Kaito as he took in deep breaths, his ring muscles relaxing slightly. Taking out his rock-hard member, he positioned himself under him and pulled out his fingers, loving the whimper which exited the detective's lips before hands clutched at his shirt and pulled.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Last time, because he was in heat, he could easily accept the magician's member easily, pain muffled by need and want. This time, he couldn't help but notice how the muscles around him tightened considerably, as if trying to memorize his shape.

The thought made him shiver delightfully. Shinichi nodded slowly, taking more deep breaths before smiling at the thief. They kissed, slow and hungry, and Kaito started to lift the detective slowly, mindful of every sharp breath intake and whimper the detective let out, before lowering him just as slowly, sheathing himself even deeper this time.

He wasn't even fully sheathed when Shinichi tugged at his hair. "K-Kaito… stop," he pleaded, a tear rolling down his cheek. "It-it's too d-deep…"

Kaito licked the tear away and pecked his nose. "Alright." Inside, he was impatient, irritated. _'Just a little bit more!'_ the Alpha within him shouted. They continued on the slow pace, accelerating when they felt that they were getting closer and closer… and stars danced in his eyes.

It was… weird. Previously, sex had never felt so good. Climaxing had never felt so good. Having someone in his arms and relishing in his body heat had never felt so… right. So comforting. So…

"Kaito," Shinichi said, still leaning on Kaito. "I-I've got to tell you something…"

The master of Poker Faces could see how embarrassed the detective was, and the only thing in his head was, _'Cute.'_

"I…" he said drowsily, and the magician worried that he might fall asleep before telling him anything important. And his worries came true. His soft snores made him sigh. Cliché, he thought. Very, very cliché…

* * *

"Ahahah, I didn't think you'd get yourself a mate, bocchama," Jii said with a chuckle, eyes still on the road. "He's not my mate, Jii-chan," Kaito said whilst fingering through the detective's hair.

"Well, can't you add an, 'at least not yet'?" he asked, tone semi-reprimanding. Kaito let out a small hum. "By the way, Jii-chan, you do know where Shinichi's house is?"

"Yes, of course. Toichi-sama was a close friend of the Kudou's. I often visited with him, back in those days. Yuusaku-sama was the one to change the number 1412 into KID, you see."

"His dad knew who my dad was?" he asked incredulously.

"Why yes," Jii said, nodding with a smile. He looked far wizened by that move. "Toichi-sama confided in Yuusaku-sama, and they usually traded ideas on new tricks and tools… Yuusaku-sama's friend, who is my friend, Agasa Hiroshi, helped."

Shinichi took a deep breath on Kaito's wrist's scent gland, before he settled once more. "I… see," he said, eyes trained on the peacefully sleeping detective.

After a while of driving, Jii finally stopped the car and turned. "We're here," he said and Kaito nodded, lifting Shinichi into a princess carry, with his head settled into the crook of his neck for an easy access to his own scent.

As Jii started sorting his groceries and leaving the gun parts alone, Kaito carried him up the stairs, easily locating the detective's bedroom on the second floor. It was a simple room, with its' desk filled with criminal reports and files, all international level.

A pang of guilt overcame him, and he felt the need to give the Omega a bath once he saw the state he was in. Shirt still on, but the buttons were opened, pants and boxers put back on, but his chest and clothes were stained with the remnants of come.

Not thinking twice, he shed his clothes off, doing the same to the unconscious detective, and entering the bathroom. Filling the bath tub with lukewarm water, he got in with the detective still in his arms, and started to soap off the drying liquid off of him.

Once they were done, the magician dried the detective off and finally tucked him into bed. When he kissed his forehead, he stilled at the deep inhale, before smiling at the sigh. Azure eyes cracked open just a little bit, and he brushed off the hair obscuring his vision.

"Kaito?" he asked drowsily.

"Shh, Shinichi, just rest," he said tenderly and felt a satisfied feeling when he nodded and leaned into the hand on his forehead before going back to sleep.

Stepping out of the bedroom, he finally realized in horror what had just happened.

' _Shoot, he saw my face!... or did he?'_ He shook his head. He prayed so that Shinichi's vision, like everyone else's when they first woke up, would be all blurry. Then he sighed once more.

' _First, I deliberately led him to myself and for reasons unknown to me, I actually felt aroused just by the sight of him… Second… He's not my one night stand anymore… I broke my own policy…'_

With heavy feet, he trudged downstairs and met Jii as he waited patiently for Kaito to follow him to the car.

* * *

Teal colored eyes glinted when she rang the doorbell with the help of her companion.

"Y-you…! Are you crazy! You do know who he is, don't you?!" her companion said, his voice a little bit panicky.

"Oh, hush. I do know because I'm more knowledgeable in these sorts of things. He'll… He'll be able to help us."

"But… if the police finds them… Those… they'll be exposed to danger, Sherry!" the man said with no little urgency. Sherry let out a breathless laugh.

"And you think he'd back down just because he's exposed to danger, Chartreuse? He's called a Death Angel for something, after all," she said, clutching her side. Her breathing was starting to become wheezy, and he didn't like the looks of that.

He rang the doorbell once more. "Hello?! Any one home?!" he called, panic rising in his heart. The door opened, revealing an irate-looking man in his early twenties. Mid neck length black hair, which was somehow kept nice and tidy, complimented his pale skin, which looked as if glowing, very nicely.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he asked wearily, azure eyes watching their every move. Chartreuse sighed in relief. "Hello, there, Kudou Shinichi," he said.

"Hello…?" he replied in a confused manner.

"Umm… sorry to intrude at such an ungodly hour, but… can we take refuge in your house, please?" he asked. Sherry's eyes started to see black spots, and each time she wheezed, her side hurt more and more.

"Uh, sure, but what're your names?" he asked, letting them inside. He was already examining the woman intently, seeing the obvious gullet grazes which adorned her cheek and neck. His brows furrowed.

"Close the door," he commanded, and Chartreuse complied, turning back to close said door and turned back, to find that Shinichi was beginning to strip her.

"W-whoa! What are you doing?!"

"She's badly injured," he said matter-of-factly. After examining her injuries, he took out his phone and called someone.

"You're not going to call the police, are you?!" he asked, panicky.

"No. I'm calling a friend of mine for medical help, since you obviously seem to not fancy the idea of calling an ambulance. Let alone the police," he said and the lines connect.

He looked at Sherry, who seemed to be in a lot of pain, and prayed, so that she will not die. Not when they'd come this far. Not when he'd fallen this deep under.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hello, Chartreuse, Sherry! How are you? Ha-ha… What do you think Chartreuse's real name should be? I'm not creative with names, admittedly…**_

 _ **I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this fic so far… which isn't that far anyways. So, how was it? I am admittedly not in my best form, I keep sneezing! Good thing my mom knows how to deal with cold; cold-repellent herbal meds.**_

 _ **She actually mixed it with my hot choco and hell, it tasted like choco mint (although I know that she used various herbs…) See ya next chapter~**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	3. Secret

_**A/N**_

 _ **Secret-The Pierces**_

 _ **Hey guys! Guess what? Word suddenly decided to troll me, and I end up having to write this chapter in another fic's data... Huh.**_

 _ **To Eve of The Stars, I'm not trying to set up a trend, not at all. I just thought, 'Hey, since the title is a song name, I wonder if I should put the chapter's names with song names? That should be fun.' So yeah. The song names that I used for chapter names are songs that I like. And thanks for the name recommendation!**_

 _ **Well, enjoy the next chapter~ ;)**_

"She's not in any immediate danger. A few internal injuries here and there, but nothing fatal," Ran said, applying some sort of salve for the woman's bruised side. The man nodded and sighed in relief. All the while, Shinichi stood in the doorway, watching the process minutely, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Normally, he wouldn't let strangers in his house, unless they'd already proven themselves trustworthy. But the woman's beaten up form had him disregarding his own rule and at the moment, they were in one of the guest rooms of Kudou Manor on the first floor.

The man straightened up, and the detective took that as his cue to go over to him.

"I know that you have a lot of questions," the man said resignedly, tiredly. "But first, let me introduce ourselves first. I'm Akihito Seiki, a Beta, and this is Miyano Shiho, an Alpha. We're childhood friends and partners in our line of work."

"I see. Then, was your 'line of work' caused these injuries on her?" Shinichi asked, in his mind flashing many occupation possibilities which might be what they worked as; fighters, criminals, shark loaner, etc.

"We're scientists," Seiki said grimly.

"Scientists for an organization, I presume?" the detective asked, an eyebrow quirked up. The man nodded.

"Is it a dangerous organization?" Ran asked, brows furrowing in concern.

"You could say that it is... It has always been, after all," he said, shrugging.

"Then, why did you come to my manor?" Shinichi asked, curiosity spiking up.

"Shiho... she said that you're our best bet. She also said something about her sister's death being solved by you," he said, leaning forward. Hopeful.

"Miyano Shiho... Sister? Miyano Akemi?" he asked for confirmation. The man nodded. Shinichi crossed one arm across his chest and another rested on his chin. His thinking pose.

"If I remember correctly, Miyano Akemi was the one found murdered in the piers. A shot straight through the head. Little to no leads. Turns out that she was in an organization, and their hideout was destroyed." Half lies. Miyano Akemi was killed by Gin, and he used that fact to get to their rivaling organization, to get them arrested and made to be unable to bother them ever again.

But of course, it was all planned, except for the killing Akemi part.

He felt a pang of guilt. Akemi was someone who was like a sister to him, even before the organization. They studied in the same school when he was a middle schooler in America. With Yukiko and Yuusaku constantly hounded by the mass media and the public, he rarely had he time for amilial feelings. Akemi was someone close enough to a sister for him.

Seiki nodded, understanding the half truth and the reasons for it. "You're under the protection of the International Police Force, because of your position as an International Detective. That's why we came to seek refu-"

"No," someone said, voice hoarse. A teal colored eye cracked open with much difficulty. "We did not... come here... to see refuge."

"B-but, Shiho!"

The woman shook her head. "Aki," she said softly. "How about we call it a night?"

Ran nodded. "I agree. You both look exhausted. If you have anything you need, though, for tonight, I'll be in the guestroom two doors down, okay?" she said sweetly, kindly. Shinichi sighed. He knew that Ran was right, and nothing could be done to push them for answers. Not in their current condition.

"The bathroom's at the end of the hall, the door to the left. Good night," Shinichi said, and he and the young doctor stepped out.

"Now, Shinichi," Ran said, giving him a stern look. Shinichi only returned her look with a confused one. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Oh shoot. He was in deep trouble.

* * *

Kaito strolled down a familiar lane. He liked the darkness, illuminated by only a few spots of light. He hummed himself a song, enjoying his stroll.

Well, a 'stroll' wasn't exactly what he was doing. He was thinking. His thoughts consisted of a certain detective, an Omega, and his residence. He wanted to go back there, enter his freaking room in the second floor, and just ravish him from heaven to hell and back.

He had many things to consider; his next heist, if the detective came, then what he'd do. His next magic show, and whether or not he'd invite him and single him out (with subtle movements, of course). Oh, probably he should also invite that girl with Shinichi who was going down the sidewalk with him and give her a piece of his mind. Shinichi was his, and nothing could change that.

Wait, what?

Why the hell is Shinichi walking down the sidewalk with that girl?

His possessive streak spiked up and he growled to himself. _'He's mine, mine, mine, MINE.'_ his Alpha instincts growled.

Walking down towards the two, he entered the small convenience store which they entered and hid behind shelves, trying to listen to what they were talking about. They were talking about something, and by something, it was something serious, if his detective's expression was anything to go by.

The two childhood friends walked out of the store with bags of mineral water in hand, and proceeded to go outside, walking to a nearby park.

"But Shinichi," the girl said, a spike of annoyance impaling the magician with her familiar use of his detective's name. "You can't just let her!"

 _'Let her? Let her what?'_ his mind asked.

 _'I don't know. We should get closer and eavesdrop.'_

 _No, don't you'll get caught!'_

 _'How about that listening device?'_

 _'Right. I still have my listening device!'_

He absently noted that Shinichi bought warm canned milk before sitting on a swing and take a gulp of said drink as he flicked his wrist and the listening device landing softly somewhere on Shinichi.

"I don't know, Ran," he said, tone thoughtful. "I... I need her, Ran. I have that feeling that I need her, and she needs me."

"You're uncertain about her true identity, Shinichi. Plus, the gaze he lets out is..." Ran trailed off, concern evident on her face.

"Don't worry, Ran," Shinichi said with a soft smile. "She and her sister are Alphas. I knew her sister personally, you know."

 _'Alphas...?'_ Kaito thought, eyes widening. _'He's got other Alphas in his house?! Other than me?!'_

A growl escaped his lips, and he could see the minute movement of his detective, perking up. Finishing his milk, he stood.

"Come on, Ran. We shouldn't linger outside for far too long. They're waiting," he said with a gentle smile.

 _'Why is he directing that smile to someone other than me?!'_ his inner Alpha roared, and if not for his extreme self control, he might've kidnapped his detective right then and there, and lock him up and chain his to his room so that he was his and only his. He shook his head, banishing that thought. From what he'd gathered from their conversation, there was a possibility that the other Alphas in his house had already claimed him.

But since his sweet scent has not been tainted, he was certain that no one had ever claimed him. Yet.

The edges of his lips curled upwards, and a plan formed in his head at a rapid speed.

* * *

There was a small listening device on the back of his jacket. And he didn't like it. There were far too many bad possibilities as of to what it entailed, the good possibilities severely outnumbered by the bad ones. He shook his head and yawned. A glance at the clock told him that it was 11 PM.

It was only 11 PM! He never got tired at this time of day. Was it because of the pregnancy? His brows furrowed as he glared at the clock, a hand pressing itself protectively on his belly, somewhere he knew was where his womb was.

He sighed and looked at the calendar. Male pregnancies usually lasted for six to eight months, depending on both mate's strengths. He blushed at the thought of 'mate'. Surely he didn't think that Kaito was his mate?

* * *

The next morning found Shiho sitting in a chair, sipping tea casually as if she owned the place. The smell of chamomile and a hint of ginger made his stomach twist, and when she caught his eyes, he immediately turned and ran to the bathroom, retching.

The scientist's eyebrows shot up in curiosity. Why did he act like that?

"Miyano-san," Ran said, an apologetic smile evident on her face. She gave her a look, demanding explanation, and the young doctor sighed. "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you, but... Shinichi is pregnant."

"... Oh." she said quietly. She deduced that he couldn't stomach the sight and scent of tea, according to earlier events.

"Sorry," Ran said and Shiho waved her hand in a dismissal gesture. "No worries. I know how it can be for Omegas and pregnant women."

Ran blinked before smiling, thankful and glad that the older scientist was as tolerant as she was, and understanding too. She thought about Shinichi's unknown mate and couldn't help thinking, _'Is he or she someone as tolerant and gentle as her?'_

Hiding the tea, Ran and Shiho started on making a breakfast which wouldn't make the detective rush back to the bathroom. She fleetingly wondered where Chartreuse was and shrugged. Maybe he was somewhere, doing something. Probably still asleep.

Shinichi came back looking slightly tired, but a smile graced his features, making her smile back.

"Shinichi," the young doctor called, and said detective looked at her in attention. "I... told her about... your pregnancy."

A few moments passed before Shinichi shrugged and said, "I don't mind. As long as she and Seiki-san don't publicize it."

Ran sighed in relief and they started breakfast. Seiki joined a while later with bed hair, a yawn, and a 'Good morning.' After breakfast, Ran excused herself and left for her work.

"So tell me, Miyano-san," Shinichi said, turning to her once Ran was well out of earshot, and they were in the living room, sitting together face to face. "WHy did you think it was safe for you both to ask for my help, knowing that I'm Vermouth's favorite and that I'm more of a spy than an ally in the International Police Force?"

"Because you're the Angel," she said simply, coolly. Shinichi was taken aback. He wasn't an Angel. He was a murderer, a killer. A manipulator, and a spy. He should be more of a devil than an Angel.

"I'm Silver Bullet," he stated matter-of-factly.

"And I'm Sherry," she countered with her own matter-of-fact tone. Shinichi shook his head, hiding his smile. "I know that you're more of a detective, someone from the good side, than a cold-blooded murderer, a criminal."

Shinichi hummed in response.

"You're far too compassionate to be a criminal, and I know your history as well as I know of my sister's."

Shinichi nodded. "I get it. You've done some pretty deep research, huh?"

"Not that deep, though," Shiho sighed. "We did get your birth info, your history... your father's tendency to read you a Sherlock Holmes novel before bed every night before you could read yourself, and your mother's tendency to dress you up as a girl-"

"Wait, what?!"

"-when you were little and that she took many, many pictures of you as a girl. You were very cute and feminine, you know," she smirked.

"Wh-where the hell did you get all those info?!" he asked, face red from his neck to the tips of his ears.

"Who knows," the scientist shrugged with a cool and knowing smile.

"Shiho, you're making him uncomfortable," Seiki said, clearing his throat whilst futilely muffling his bubbling laughter. He was, after all, right beside the Alpha scientist when she found out about that, and her face when all that was uncovered was hilarious.

"You're right," she said calmly, eyes taking in his sputtering form and red face. "I haven't even told you about how your mother made you act on one of her shows where she needed a daughter... and you ended up with twin tails and a pink-yellow-tosca dress, complete with ribbons and frills and lace."

Right about this time, Shinichi was already planning on crawling into a hole and never go back out. Ever.

"We're getting off track here," he said, clearing his throat and looking away in embarrassment.

"Hmm," she said as she brought her cup of milk tea onto her lips and sipping it quietly. "We know about you and Vermouth," she said after a while. "And we know of your mission on KID."

"We know that you both had met. We have a hunch that you did," Seiki said, leaning back into the sofa.

"Your pregnancy pretty much confirmed it all, seeing how you're a virgin up until your last heat," the Alpha said with an unknown glint in her eyes. Shinichi rolled his eyes. Too much information!

"The fact that you haven't killed him yet means that you were... distracted from your work. And I know Omegas very well, Kudou-kun," she said, pouring herself another cup of milk tea. Said detective sighed and leaned back, head thrown back until he was facing the ceiling. They knew too much, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"You said," he said, remembering something, "that you're Sherry, right?"

"I did," she said, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Vermouth told me to hand you over to the boss if I found you."

Shiho's eyes were glinting dangerously. Shinichi held up a hand, a signal so that she'd calm down and the two locked gazes, a silent agreement passing between azure and teal.

Shiho put down her milk tea and leaned back, sighing.

"I'll leave you to your own devices for now," Shinichi said, getting up. "I'll go back down later in the afternoon, alright?" He needed sleep. His eyes told her everything. Shiho nodded.

Shotgun Angel was Silver Bullet's other name. An Alias' Alias. And he was exactly what that other name was, a Shotgun Angel. A master hitman. He was an Angel with a shotgun. And because he's an Angel, he's willing to go to much lengths to protect those he held dear. Like her sister. Like Akemi.

When Shinichi found out, it was all too late, and yet he still had to stick to his mission, to the organization's plans. No matter how heartbreaking it was.

He will protect, and not ask for anything in return. No money, no love, no nothing. And that was what made him special.

For now, though, she knew that his protection over them was at a cost, to keep their mouths shut about his pregnancy. And she knew the obvious reasons even though Chartreuse might not.

* * *

Once the door to his room was closed, a strong, cinnamon-mint smell hit him, and he staggered inside as his eyes went wide and searched for that one person, a good enough thief to elude him many times over.

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind, an extremely intimate gesture that made him blush.

"K-Kai-?!"

Said man only hummed as he nuzzled the crook of the detective's neck, inhaling loudly at the scent gland. Shinichi's eyes nearly glazed over at the pleasurable feeling. But when Kaito's hand slithered under his shirt, and brushed over his abdomen, he shivered, remembering the life within him.

With a hard shove, he said, "No!"

And immediately, the room was filled with smoke, rendering his sight unable to see the thief.

"Why?" came a forlorn voice, a growl hinted at the end of it. Shinichi knew very well by now, the dangers of intercourse after a certain period of time spent in pregnancy. And he was nearing that time period.

Shinichi kept quiet, his senses became hyper aware due to his vision disability with all the smoke around him. One second later, his back was against the wall, and the shadowy figure on front of him had only one visible part of his face; his eye. The intense indigo irises made his breath hitch, and he immediately fell in a hopeless love with those intense orbs.

"Answer me," he said, closing those beautiful eyes and resting his forehead on the detective's shoulder. A long time had passed since the first time he did it with him, and thought over his words. Should he tell him about his pregnancy? Should he tell him that he was about to become a father? Or should he tell him something else completely, like, say, one of his suspicions on this man was someone called, 'Shinrei Kaito', 'Harumi Kaito', and 'Kuroba Kaito'? Maybe.

But he only said one thing as he carded through Kaito's soft hair; "Sorry."

 _'Sorry I can't tell you anything, sorry I haven't found you yet, sorry I can't do anything else to protect this child, sorry.'_

That one word can mean many this, depending on what he was sorry for. He felt Kaito stiffen at the word before he bit Shinichi's scent gland, and hard.

"Next time, _Shinichi,_ " he said softly, and the detective knew what he meant. As the smoke disappeared, the thief disappeared along with them, leaving Shinichi to his own thoughts. The obvious message made him blush hopelessly red, his legs falling weak as he sat in his bed, his hands shaking.

In excitement.

His words meant something Shinichi had never thought Kaito would propose. _Next time you're in heat, we'll bond._

And he was positively over the moon.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Eh... What just happened. I made chocolate mayo cake! One day, diabetes might just be my downfall... sigh. So, what did you think? As you all are well aware (maybe), Shinichi's 'next time' will be for a while~**_

 _ **Aaaaand for those who like to read Harry Potter fanfics, I recommend Watermelonsmellinfellon. For those who want to read more Omegaverse, recommend Sigma series (watermelon's fic), the Treaty series (AnimeFanime1, Death Note fic), and AnimeFanime1's other fics. Or, you can just type it in the search place thingy for Omegaverse, a/b/o verse, etc. Really.**_

 _ **Well~ What did you think about it?**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	4. My Demons

_**A/N**_

 _ **My Demons-Starset**_

 _ **I wanted it to be How To Be A Heartbreaker-Marina And The Diamonds... Dammit Word! Work, will ya?! *Sigh...* Welp, enjoy?**_

 _"Shinichi..." someone said, soft and gentle, but he could also detect something-panic and fear? Something akin to that, he supposed. His eyes wandered everywhere in that vast, black space and saw almost nothing. Almost._

 _There was a speck of white, somewhere in the distance, the contrast made it seem as if it was glowing. "Disguises aren't harmless," that voice said, and he immediately knew that the voice came from the white speck in the distance. His eyebrows shot upwards at the statement._

 _"They can hurt as much as knives do. They can kill as much as death do."_

 _"That's why, Shinichi," someone else said from behind him. He turned immediately, his eyes landing on his mom. "Never misuse this skill."_

 _He nodded slowly, not getting anything._

 _"Do not betray this knowledge, Shinichi."_

 _And everything shifted. Beside him, Vermouth stood, her fingers holding her cigarette as she looked forward with a twisted smirk._

 _"Go on," she said, jutting her chin towards whatever she was looking at. Shinichi turned again to see what she meant. She was just a child, light blond locks framed her pale, rosy cheeks. Here eyes were blindfolded, and her mouth was gagged. She wore worn out clothes, hands and feet bound to a pole behind her. He could distinctly her her whimpering._

 _"Where are you looking at?" the older woman asked. "I don't mean the blond one. She's still useful. That red hair was who I pointed."_

 _His stomach dropped. He knew her, the red head. She was strapped to a chair, her body only covered by a white curtain. A glance, and she might've been mistaken for someone from the mental wards. But her wide, brown eyes spoke volumes. She was scared, fear shook her body and the chair. She was letting out distressed signals, and he couldn't help but try to suppress the distress which was starting to leak from him._

 _Beside him was an Alpha, who could very well murder without batting an eyelash. He himself was an Omega, a newcomer to this line of work. Their eyes locked, and she rolled her eyes and said, "Watch, Silver Bullet."_

 _First was the red head's shoulder, then her upper arm. She screamed, wailed, pained, and it tugged his heartstrings immensely._

 _"Until you shoot her in the head, I'll keep on shooting her body. Don't worry, I won't hit anything vital," she said with a smirk, and another bang resounded, hitting her leg this time. "She might suffer from blood loss, and you know how painful light headed-ness is," she continued, taking a drag from her cigarette, and blowing it._

 _Bang. Bang. Bang._

 _Then she clicked her tongue and turned to leave. "Finish her, Silver Bullet, before she begs for death."_

 _He couldn't. He wanted to just rush her to the emergency room. He wanted to get her into a hospital and let the doctors mend her. He couldn't murder his own friend._

 _He raised his own gun and took aim._

 _Bang._

 _It hit the first strap, but it wasn't enough to free her._

 _Bang. Bang._

 _Really, how many layers of straps are there? It was thick. "You're wasting your bullets," Vermouth said, arriving by his side once more. Except that it wasn't Vermouth-looking. It was a man._

 _"V-Vermouth?!"_

 _The man smirked and raised the gun in his hand. "You're worthless," he said in a deep baritone, a bullet grazing her ear, and she took a deep and sharp inhale of breath as she saw who it was whom shot the bullet. Seeing her Alpha call her degrading names made Shinichi shoot his hand, making the gun fly away._

 _"Bad, Silver Bullet," his voice turned into Vermouth's voice. Shinichi gritted his teeth. "Your aim may be good, you might even be on par with FBI's ace hit man, Akai... But your compassion needs to go, no?"_

 _Bang._

 _The girl screamed, and screamed, and screamed... until she was gurgling with blood in her mouth. Her eyes rolled upwards, and she was breathing no more._

 _"For punishment; you're to not be freed from those chains," Vermouth said coolly as she took off her disguise, and called someone to take her corpse away. She then was left back in the dark._

* * *

Going further into pregnancy was hard. Very hard, even though his morning sickness had ended a few days ago. The bulge was visible now, and he rarely went out under Ran's demand.

With his pregnancy, came his nightmares. Memories. When he was a member in training.

Vermouth, although beautiful and skillful, was sadistic and merciless. That much, he knew, because he had experienced it all firsthand.

Taking in a deep intake of breath, he stood and opened the window to his room to let in the breeze. A flash of gold had him stepping back and away. Fear shot through his body before he let out a relieved breath. It was just one of his neighbors.

Turning back, he found there file folders. Shinrei Kaito, Harumi Kaito, and Kuroba Kaito. All three, as if they knew about his search for his 'Kaito', were always unavailable.

Shinrei, at the moment, was somewhere in Hokkaido, and had been since before the KID heist, so he crossed that name out. Harumi Kaito and Kuroba Kaito were missing, although on Kuroba's case, he was far too busy with his work to actually meet anyone, save for the manager. And some workers, apparently. Ignoring his ringing phone-it was from Vermouth-he went downstairs to his study.

Within two months time, he had done a deep search on other Kaitos and narrowed it all down to those three. Kaito's visit a few nights ago was... surprising in the least. At the time, his bulge wasn't too noticeable, so he didn't worry when the thief touched his abdomen. Even though he was the father, he didn't want him to know-not yet.

He placed an affectionate hand on his bulge as he thought about how to tell the thief about his-their-baby. "Don't worry, little one," he said quietly, to both him and his baby. "I'll find your daddy, I promise." He swore he felt something move.

His eyes then went back up to his computer screen and his eyes widened a little when he type the search query, 'Kuroba Kaito'.

Kuroba was the last one left, and he was pretty sure that if it wasn't Kuroba, then his 'Kaito' had lied to him. And his search turned out to be... fruitful, in the least.

There was a news article with a photo of a man in a vivid blue suit, bowing with his eyes closed and a grin of triumph gracing his features. He proceeded to read the article.

 **Kuroba Kaito-A Magician In The Making**

 **Kuroba Kaito, son of the late Kuroba Toichi, is a rising star in the magical department. Starting his career early, he'd been acknowledged nationally at the age of 18. Graduating from Ekoda High, this charming young man had been traveling all over Japan and just recently decided to stay in Beika.**

 **On Monday (6/7) last week, he'd announced his Magic Tour, going from a few different buildings each night from next Wednesday (6/16) until Saturday night (6/19).**

From that point on, Shinichi had stopped reading, a picture of Kuroba Kaito catching his interest. The man was mainly shadowed because of the stage lighting, and his features were obscured by lighting alone. But the glint in his visible eye, deep, intense, alluring indigo was what had him looking in the first place.

Plus according to the information written in the article, Kuroba Kaito was one year older than him, matching his Kaito's (he deduced) age.

The edges of his lips curled upward as he smirked in triumph.

 _'Perfect...'_

* * *

His heist might become as boring as always, when he couldn't see his detective, and as he prepared the trap door for his heist, due within a few nights, just before his Magic Tour. In his pocket was a free ticket in which he planned on slipping into the detective's unguarded jacket pocket.

"Excuse me," someone called, and Kaito turned. "Could you please help me with this task?" the woman worker asked, and Kaito let out a dazzling smile and said, "My pleasure."

He followed her through the crowd of policemen, huddling each other as Nakamori gave them his usual far-too-energized speech.

* * *

"Thank you very much, Kudou-kun," Nakamori said with a sigh. He then turned to his men and, quite suddenly, shouted, "MEN, WE HAVE BEEN FOOLED BY THAT PESKY THIEF! WE ARE CHANGING OUR PLANS!" And with that, Shinichi left with a smile.

Deluding the police was an easy job, especially with the name he'd made for himself. What's more, the gem owner, someone he knew pretty well from connections, had agreed to make several exhibitions at once, all of the others but one being fake gems. What's more, with him sharing his plans for that night with Nakamori, who called him a pure genius, will prove to be very beneficial.

And he was very sure of that.

* * *

The night was breezy, but the sky was clear-very clear. Stars winked at him, giving him their encouragement on whatever he was about to tell the thief. Yes, he planned to have their... Talk tonight.

KID fans cheered from below, and Shinichi leaned into the railing, trying to ward off his fatigue until he had this talk. His gun was cold against his back, but he didn't mind. Instead of the coldness, he concentrated to get that feeling of something moving inside his abdomen and placed a hand there.

He then heard footsteps beneath him, and he turned his head so that he could see the door clearly. The door opened, and a blur of white came out of it, locking the door. With a flick of his fingers, outraged shouts from Nakamori and his Task Force was heard, and the white clad man laughed. Chuckled, really, but that was as much as a delighted laugh he could manage with his mask on, after all.

Then, indigo and azure met, and it was as if the two stopped breathing altogether. It lasted for an eternity, or felt like it.

"Kaito," Shinichi said with a small smile, and Kaito couldn't help but note the tiredness which came with that one name. The thief gave him the biggest Kaito grin ever and said;

"Well, if it isn't Kudou Shinichi! Our favorite International Detective!"

"Kuroba," he said, calm and collected. Kaito was silent for a moment, before his eyes widened minutely, and his grin dropping.

"Y-you know already?" he asked, voice barely a whisper. Shinichi shrugged and didn't react as Kaito took one, two, three steps toward him. "A hint and lots of searching did it," he shrugged as if it was nothing at all.

Kaito gulped visibly. He was very sure that he was screwed. They didn't trust each other that much. They were only connected to the fact that Kaito couldn't help unleashing his lust whenever he saw his detective. Nothing more, and nothing less. Said detective nodded his head, and turned his head back to the night scenery below.

"I have... some things to tell you," he said a little bit quietly. A gloved finger traced the bite mark on his neck before a nose sniffed it affectionately. Shinichi tensed. Such a quick change of demeanor was not possible, especially for an Alpha. Or maybe it was _because_ he's an Alpha that he heeded his instinct? Shinichi let out a breath. The two possibilities seemed probable enough.

"What things?" he asked, growling slightly.

"Oh, many things," the detective chuckled. "But there's one particularly important thing that I really, really need to tell you about."

A hum from Kaito was the only confirmation he got.

"You're in danger," he said, obvious. He felt Kaito roll his eyes.

"That is, obviously enough, a fact."

"Oh, really? I thought you didn't know," Shinichi retorted, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Something less obvious then. I want to congratulate you."

Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Congratulations on the national acknowledgement of you being a magician, and the fact that you've eluded the police Task Force many times-"

"Thank you," Kaito cut in.

"-And for being a soon to be father."

Kaito went still as a statue, and for a while, Shinichi worried over him, thinking that he might have killed him from heart attack or he might've died plainly from shock.

"Me?" he asked finally, incredulous.

"Yes, you." It was Shinichi's turn to roll his eyes then.

Kaito took a step back, looking at the detective as if he was a ghost. Shinichi started to worry then.

 _'Did he not want to have our child?'_

"What's wrong?" Shinichi asked, ignoring that tiny voice in his head. Kaito shook his head, sending the detective further down into depression.

"I-I don't believe you," he said with horror-filled eyes. This once, Shinichi wished that he was just pretending. "What... how... Who?" he asked. Shinichi furrowed his eyebrows, questioning.

"No, I mean, I haven't slept with anyone since last time we did it..." he said, clarifying when he saw the questioning gaze. Shinichi's eyebrows rose for a while before his started chuckling, which turned into fits of giggles, and finally developed into a burst of laughter.

"Of course you didn't!" Shinichi said, tears gathering in his eyes, head thrown back from the free laughter. Taking Kaito's hand within seconds, he guided it under his shirt and onto the baby bulge. He was certain that his face was tomato red by now, but he kept on smiling.

Slowly, disbelievingly, Kaito's other hand joined the hands under the detective's shirt, pressing gently on the place where the bulge started and ended. Meeting the azure eye's expectant gaze, he proceeded to circle his arms around the other's waist, and gave him a big, messy kiss. Tongues battled and Shinichi's hands were now entwined the magician's hair, his Omega instincts telling him to keep on kissing his Alpha.

His Alpha.

 _'My Alpha.'_

A whole while later, without Shinichi noticing, they were already on another roof, and he was straddling the thief's lap.

"I'm so happy," Kaito said breathlessly, breaking their kiss until only their upper lips touched, his forehead on his. His basic Omega self jumped in joy at that statement, and all he wanted to do was snuggle into his Alpha, and bask in his warmth, feel protected by his strong arms and nicely toned chest. But against all happiness, his human self, the rational part of himself, said, _'No. You still have one more thing to tell him.'_

Taking a deep inhale on the thief's cinnamon mint scent, he pushed himself away, reluctantly. Azure eyes once again met intense indigo ones.

"One more thing," he said, breathless.

"What is it, Shinichi?" Kaito asked seductively.

"... I can't stay with you."

Kaito's smile dropped, along with their surrounding temperatures. Shinichi shivered as waves and waves of anger flowed from his Alpha.

"What?" he growled.

"I said, I can't stay with you," Shinichi shook his head, trying his best not to bare his neck in submission, and instead let out calming signals. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" he asked, ignoring the apology.

"Because I don't want you to be in danger." Simple.

"How about _I_ don't want _you_ in danger?" Kaito asked with a growl.

"... I can't keep you safe, Kaito," Shinichi said, head bowed. "I'm certain that you can keep _me_ safe, but... I can't keep _you_ safe."

"If you're talking about Snake and Merlot and all their goons, I don't care-"

"This isn't about little Snakey, Kaito," Shinichi said, a bite in each word.

"Then, what are you-"

"I'm talking about _me._ "

His eyes caught a movement from somewhere, and, faster than Kaito's eyes could manage to follow, Shinichi took out his gun and shot that person without a second thought. Then, the gun was pointed at Kaito's head, and Shinichi's eyes were dull. He blinked once, before lowering his gun with a shake of his head.

Pocketing his gun, he stood. Years of training under Vermouth, and that was what he'd become. A word can make him into a mindless murderer. That was the reason he'd been ignoring Vermouth's calls. He didn't allow himself to kill him, not his mate. Not his Alpha. His guilt wouldn't let him live this one out.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Kaito said, his voice a dangerous growl.

"No, Kaito. _You_ don't get it. I can't protect you, not from myself. Period," he said with a certain finality in his voice that made him sad at the truth of it all.

"Then, what about our child?" Kaito asked, voice barely a whisper. Shinichi's hand unconsciously went up to affectionately touch the bulge.

"I have an Alpha at my house," he said, missing the darkened glare Kaito sent him. "I know that she'll help me through everything."

"You'll regret it," Kaito said.

"I'll regret it more if you stayed with me," he retorted, eyes dark with anger.

"Fine! Have it your way!"

And the magician jumped off the roof and soared the skies, flying far, far away. Shinichi looked on with sadness. But he knew that it had to be done.

There was no other choice.

* * *

A few days later, Kaito found himself stalking the Kudou manor and found it empty.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Eeeeh?! What did I just write?!**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	5. Primadonna Girl

_**A/N**_

 _ **Primadonna Girl—Marina and the Diamonds**_

 _ **Hey guys! People, readers! Hahah, I feel so dumb right now… Hmm, so, I'm just declaring here that if I update a bit… slower than usual, then you all can blame my upcoming college entrance and stuff. My mom and big sister are just too keen on making me take extra calculus lessons…**_

 _ **There's gonna be an explanation, a bit of twist and lots of OOC here, but I don't wanna spoil it all up here so you'll just have to read the bottom A/N, ok? Enjoy~**_

It was an accident. Well, not really. She blamed Fate and the Mischievous deity for all that had just happened to her. They did, after all, conspired against the Red Witch.

She was just having a normal, innocent day, enjoying her tea as she waited for the right time to come, before she started on calling the Demon Lord once more, when suddenly, a lesser demon came, sneering at her like usual.

" _Careful, Miss,"_ it said, squatting with its' wings drawn. _"Lord Lucifer told me to warn you about a certain… Loki… Coming your way."_

"What could Lord Loki possibly do?" she asked, quite intrigued by the fact that the infamous mischievous Asgardian deity would come and visit. The demon sneered before disappearing, leaving her annoyed.

Suddenly, she didn't feel like having tea at all. Setting down her tea cup, she stood and walked out the door, intending for a peaceful walk.

Once the sun kissed the horizon, she found her house burnt to ashes. "Loki…" she growled menacingly. She vowed to get him back by calling upon Thor later, when she have the time for it.

That was how she ended up in an apartment, somewhere in Ekoda, where she stayed whilst watching the reconstruction of her house, other deities opting to come and go and look around her new place to stay.

The morning to her third day, she sighed as she walked out the door, sensing the high-pitched squeals of Lady Luck. ' _When she's around, she's bound to be with KID,'_ she thought with a smirk. _'But,'_ she looked around, noticing lesser demons all around, _'why are there demons here?'_

Her answer came when the door next to hers opened, revealing someone, soaked with sweat and looking surprisingly similar to Kaito come out and take a deep breath of cold morning air. He spotted her, azure eyes analyzing her thoroughly before he smiled and said a pleasant, "Good morning."

"Good morning," she said with a smile of her own. "Are you new here?"

"Yes, we are. We just moved here a few hours ago. Nice to meet you, neighbor," he said. She tried to detect some sort of lie or hidden intentions behind his words and other than the 'we' he used in the sentence, she found none.

' _Strange…'_ she thought, a blush creeping up her face. The only person who didn't immediately grovel at her feet by seeing and talking to her was Kaito. And admittedly, Hakuba. Her musings were interrupted by the sight of Lady Luck, in all her glory, standing right behind him.

Her pink-lavender hair, which flowed despite the shoulder length, wavy cut, was adorned by some greens. Not necessarily clovers, like people speculated, but just plain greens. Her eyes were indigo, albeit a shade or two darker than Kaito's, and her green dress somewhat matched her lavender-pink-indigo combination.

Not to mention the fact that it accented her light complexion.

She giggled when their eyes met. Suddenly, the azure-eyed man spoke once more, snapping her out of her observations.

"I'm Kudou Shinichi, a detective," he said casually, somewhat sounding cliché. She blinked once before regaining her composure.

"I'm Akako. Koizumi Akako," she replied, smiling pleasantly in her well-practiced and well-maintained mask. They shook hands and then silence fell. She could practically see her magic making demons all around them swirl and whisper at him, telling him about her and trying in vain to make him fall in love with her.

Either he was just way too dense, for keeping that aloof smile on his face, or he was immune to her magic. The sight of Lady Luck made her believe the latter more than the former, but hey, who knows?

But then, she noticed that they weren't talking only about falling in love with her. Some demons focused more on his abdomen. She used her Witch Sight to see what was going on, and was surprised to see a baby within.

The detective's hand instinctively went to his nearly unnoticeable baby bump.

"So, uh… Koizumi-san," he started, but then she seductively placed a finger on his lips and gave him a sly smile.

"Call me Akako," she said silkily, seductively. He frowned.

"But we just met."

Matter-of-fact. She was beginning to admire him for not falling to the demons' whispers.

"Huh…" she said, quietly, bewilderment making her attracted to the detective.

Then, there was an oppressive feeling of demons, swirling and getting closer. The pressure made her break into a somewhat cold sweat, and she had to struggle to keep her act together. He watched her, as if spotting her struggle, and his guard went up a few notches.

One hand reached behind him, as if out of habit, but immediately went back to his side as if catching immediately on what he was just about to do.

"Are you alright, Koizumi-san?" he asked, eyes narrowed. She shook her head.

"Just a headache—"

Then a body whizzed past her from above. And then there was a scream from below after a sickening crack.

* * *

Seeing Lady Luck on someone other than Kaito was something that bothered her somewhat. Seeing the Master of Death… or usually called Grim Reaper with him, bickering with Lady Luck in another language she couldn't really understand, made amusement enter her eyes.

That explained why there was so much demons swirling about. But still, the combination was peculiar. And seeing the detective in a new light, she thought that _that_ was what made him so successful. Other than his intelligence, of course. Really, work seemed to just come to him, not the other way around.

Really, who haven't heard of the famous, youngest International Detective ever lived? Some policemen—she noted that she knew a few like Megure and Sato—surrounded him as a contemplative and thoughtful look stayed on his face, and his eyes darted here and there, and sometimes he'd run somewhere before reappearing, satisfaction to some extent entering his eyes.

"Aaaand, he's already solving some cases," someone said from behind her, sounding very bored. The red witch turned and saw teal colored eyes and light brown perm hair come out of the same room the detective came from.

"Really, he's in no condition whatsoever to be around corpses," she sighed.

"Hmm… But it seems like stuff like these would just come to him naturally," the witch stated in a wondering tone.

"You kidding?" she said with a curve to the edge of her lips. "It happens so naturally that people sometimes think that death hovers all around him, yet not touching him."

' _So true,'_ she thought with a smile. "Koizumi Akako, your neighbor."

"Miyano Shiho, Kudou-kun's flat mate. There's another one—Akihito Seiki. He's inside, arranging some things," she said with a shrug. Her cool smile was unnerving. She willed for her demons to do something, _anything_ , to her, just because she pissed her off for no reason.

But it seemed, even some of the demons which frequented in her little 'activities' was hesitant to even _look_ at her. Really, what kind of neighbors did she get?

* * *

Shinichi slumped in the not-so-unfamiliar chair in the police HQ, fatigue seeping into his very being as he closed his eyes. Upon meeting Shinichi, someone Megure knew when Mouri still worked with him and he kept meeting Ran and her friend, the inspector bombarded him with warm questions, after case-related questions of course.

He didn't fail to notice the baby bump, even though no one else seemed to not notice it.

"Here you go, Shinichi," Sato said, making Shinichi straighten up and accept the warm milk he ask for.

"Thank you, Officer Sato," he said politely, opening his beverage. Sato took a moment for analyzing him before smiling.

"You're welcome. So, how far along are you?" she asked, to the point. Shinichi nearly choked at the sudden question. She chuckled at his reaction. "No need to be so surprised," she said mid-chuckle.

"W-well," Shinichi said, blushing profusely. "In a few days… three months."

"Who's the lucky guy?" she asked, beaming. Shinichi looked away, hurt evident in his eyes.

"I… prefer to not talk about it…"

Sato narrowed her eyes. Was it rape? He didn't seem to be traumatized, though. Was it consensual? If he conceived in the middle of his heat, then it wouldn't matter whether or not it was consensual. But he was level-headed, so if someone came to him with those kind of intentions, he could defend himself.

Plus, being the International Detective gave him the privilege of having one gun. Only one. Enough to kill someone, seeing his skills and potential when he was smaller. If he were to use it as self-defense, then he wouldn't be misusing his privilege. But if the other died, then it wouldn't be possible to conceive in the first place.

As if reading her mind, Shinichi said, "It was consensual."

"E-eh?" she blinked in slight confusion.

"It's consensual. Please, that's all I want to tell you."

Hurt was evident in his tone alone. Sato placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I understand."

Gratitude shone in his eyes before he took in a deep breath and stood up. "Thank you for your time," he smiled and left abruptly, leaving Sato with her eyes narrowed in determination. She'll have to get to the bottom of it.

Omega rights are to not be taken lightly, after all. And an Alpha or Beta, leaving their pregnant Omega, let alone hurting them, are to not be excused. Unless they have their own reasons, of course. One of them being unbonded, which in Shinichi's case was the problem. They weren't bonded.

"Sato-san," someone called. Takagi. She turned and smiled fondly as he tripped over nothing at her smile. She rolled her eyes and got up to help him. She'll have to think about Shinichi's case and investigate it later.

* * *

Glasses _clang-_ ed in a toast. Laughter was heard in every nook and cranny of the whole hotel ballroom. The whole Magic Tour was a huge success, and he was now officially an internationally renowned magician.

But he couldn't find the happiness he thought he'd get.

"Oya, oyaaa~" Aoko came, hiccupping in her drunken state. She stumbled a little before leaning into the wall next to him with a goofy smile. "Why the loooooong face?" she hiccupped.

"You're drunk," he stated.

"Am not!" she slurred a little. "Am jus' a bit dizzy," she pouted. Kaito smiled and pressed a hand on her head and made her lean into him. He did it more for himself rather than for her. Aoko smiled dizzily at him.

"Such a goo' big bro!" she said with a happy face. Kaito shook his head and looked forward.

"Hello, Kaito-kun. I see that you've succeeded in getting international acknowledgement," someone said. Kaito vaguely remembered her. Blonde and sky blue eyes, her lavender scent made him nauseous. With a champagne in hand, she crossed them in front of her chest, her smirk made her seem as if she'd won.

"Hello, Madam," he said politely with his trademark poker face back on. He took her free hand and kissed her knuckles with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and said, "Sharon Vineyard. I was one of your dad's pupils."

"I see. Well, Madam Sharon, my manager and I will excuse ourselves. It's been a taxing night, and we would need some rest. Good night," he said with a bow. Sharon looked at him contemplatively, and before he stepped away, she said, "Wait."

Kaito turned to look at her inquiringly. Why did she call him back?

"What did you do to him?" she asked.

"Him? Who?" he asked back.

She was silent for a moment before her smirk emerged, something that he now had identified as her own version of poker face, and said, "Good night."

She didn't answer. Which intrigued him.

* * *

Ran sighed as she sat in the relatively quiet train compartment. Her head hit the window once in a while every time the train bumps. Her eyes were looking outside, her mind unable to wander too far from her childhood friend's well-being.

"Good afternoon," someone said, sitting beside her, smiling. She turned and straightened up in attention. "Good afternoon," she replied politely, kindly.

"May I ask… do you happen to know someone named Kudou Shinichi?" she asked, and Ran blinked at the woman.

"Are you one of Shini… Kudou-san's colleagues?" she asked, wary. The woman nodded. "Yes, I am. My name's Sharon. Nice to meet you."

"A-ah, same here. I'm Ran. Mouri Ran."

"Mouri… as in the Sleeping Kogoro?"

Ran blushed. "Yes… That would be my dad."

"Ah, so you _do_ have some sort of relationship with Shinichi," she said with mirth shining in her eyes. Ran relaxed slightly, seeing that she didn't seem to mean any harm.

"Yes, I do. We're actually friends, you see," she said with a fond smile.

"Just friends?" the woman asked.

"Just friends," she confirmed.

"Then… who was the one to impregnate him?" she asked and Ran stiffened.

' _What?'_

"I-I'm sorry, but whe—how did you know?" Ran asked, surprised. It was supposed to be a secret. Was she someone he feared would hurt him in his weakest state?

"I'm his self-defense tutor for a few years, you see," she said with a shrug.

But nonetheless, Ran was suspicious. Something about this person was off.

"So you're with the police?" she asked. Her smile was the only vague reply she got.

"I met him yesterday, you see. Nearing three months along," she said. Ran's eyes twitched slightly. Her instincts were telling her that this woman was dangerous. That she had to go away. The she shouldn't tell her anything else about Shinichi.

"Sharon-san, was it?" she said, trying to remember that name so that she could ask Shinichi later about her. She nodded. "I don't get why Shinichi would need a self-defense teacher, could you please enlighten me?"

"Oh, such an angel you are… I assure you, you'll regret asking that question to me," she said with a dangerous smile. From the glass reflections, she could see several dark figures tensing and slowly getting up, as if they were getting ready to disembark on the next stop.

' _She's not alone…'_

"So I won't regret asking it to Shinichi?" she asked sweetly, fake relief lacing her tone. Masking her expressions was something she'd mastered under the constant supervision of her mother, and she's using it to her advantage.

At least, she could try to buy sometime until the next train stop. Sharon laughed. "Very creative, sweet angel."

The endearment was irritating her.

"I'm sure you would regret it even more, if you ask him. Because he wouldn't tell you no matter what," she said lightly, airily. Ran narrowed her eyes minutely.

"So, here's the deal," she continued. "You tell me where Shinichi is and I enlighten you to his whole life abroad… or you can keep up your futile attempts and end up six feet under."

"Not really a bargain I'd accept," she said with a careless shrug, successfully seeming as if she didn't notice her other companions behind her. "Don't I get a say in this bargain?"

"No," Sharon said coldly, her eyes void of any emotion. Her smile seemed even more dangerous now, if that was possible. The train conductor told them that they were approaching the next stop, and Ran clenched her hand on her bag.

"Then I won't agree. Good day," she said and stood. There was a gunshot, and she moved just in time for the bullet to only graze her cheek. The bullet hit the compartment window on the door, and it cracked.

"Snake!" Sharon hissed. The dark figure Ran saw in the glass only gave her a pouty hum.

"You can't tell me what to do, Vermouth," he drawled. By the time they remembered their objective, they found that Ran was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Shinichi woke up, sweat soaking his mattress. He sat up and buried his head in a hand, groaning. The nightmares were starting to get awfully unrealistic, yet realistic at the same time.

From memories, to speculations of 'what ifs' to worst-case scenarios. And he did not like it.

He felt something hit his abdomen from inside, and although it was very faint, it sent a surge of thrill and happiness after a few moments of shock and surprise.

Putting a hand on the bulge, he felt a wide, face-splitting smile creep up his face when another thump responded. He was genuinely amazed.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Eh… I feel a bit crazed here… and disoriented… slightly. So if you don't get it, just tell me. I'll try to rewrite it until I deem it understandable. Note the word; try.**_

 _ **So the explanations here are… As you've noticed, the deity(ies) I used was Loki and Thor from Norse mythology. Even though I'm not too well-versed in the Norse mythology, or any mythology, in fact, Loki was my best bet. More like I don't know any other deity(ies) that could be deemed 'Mischievous' and not 'Trickster-y'. It's not my intention to mock anyone nor anything out there, so apologies if I did hurt you somewhat.**_

 _ **Second of all, you know the Master of Death reference (HA.) and I do admit it's from Harry Potter (I've been reading too much HP/LVs O.o). Lastly, Lady Luck and other deities like Lucifer and stuff are connected to the Red Witch, not Akako in particular.**_

 _ **But hey, she's the Red Witch. She's got privileges that others don't.**_

 _ **Hmm, well I guess that's all? ;) Reviews are always welcome! I like reading other's thought's on something, no matter what it is~**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	6. War of Change

_**A/N**_

 _ **War of Change—Thousand Foot Krutch**_

 _ **Heya, people! Sorry I got all late with this one's update… I find myself even more prone to sleep. As I said before, I've been doing some basic calculus classes, and I find myself liking it, despite everything else. But I still dislike Sin Cos Tan stuff!**_

 _ **Aaaaanyways, here's another chapter… which should explain some things from last chapter's confusion… Enjoy~**_

Cuff links were put onto the murderer's wrists as he shot Shinichi a dirty glare, all for figuring out his evil deeds. Shinichi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ease the slight pounding in his head. Ran put a hand on his forearm.

"Are you alright, Shinichi?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's probably the pregnancy thing," he said with a frown.

"Didn't Miyano-san tell you to not go about, solving cases? You might endanger the baby, you know. Stress isn't exactly the best thing to experience when you're pregnant," she said, for the nth time in that month. Shinichi sighed, pouting. For no reason at all, after the Kuroba-Kaito-is-Kaito-KID fiasco, he'd had an ever-growing urge to solve more and more cases, no matter how dangerous it was.

One thing that he counted as a bright side to all this was that he left his phone in the Kudou manor, letting it ring for all he cared. In its' stead, he bought a new, identical phone. The only ones who had his number was Shiho, Seiki, Ran, Megure and the police force, and for no reason at all, his neighbor Akako.

"You know, Ran… Those urges people… women and Omegas have when they're pregnant…" he muttered, and Ran's frown became more pronounced.

"Even if that's so!" she said, adamant. "Besides, your weekly check-up is tomorrow. You should get as much rest as you can! It's already the fourth month's half!"

"Don't worry, Ran. If I'm in danger, I can protect myself, for your information," he said, trying and failing to reassure her of his skills.

In Ran's mind, on the other hand, went back to the time she'd encountered Sharon. Someone dangerous who knew, _knew,_ Shinichi. Knew about his pregnancy. Knew of something she didn't know. Knew of something and seemed as if she was ready to use that knowledge to her advantage. Who was his defense teacher, or so she claimed to be...

And that doesn't necessarily mean that it's good.

She hasn't gotten to the part of asking the detective of what had been a plague-like question since the train incident. She didn't want to worry him any more than he seemed to already be, always keeping himself on his toes, glancing over his shoulder when he thought no one was watching.

She couldn't help but ask; "Shinichi, have you been dealing with… shady people?"

He kept a calculatingly blank look. "Which kind of shady people? I'm an international detective, I'm bound to deal with them, one way or another."

Ran opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again, deciding against it. Now she felt why Shinichi's been looking over his shoulders. They were being watched. She wondered how she didn't notice before.

She shook her head. "I don't know, Shinichi… How's Miyano-san, by the way?" she asked, trying to direct the conversation into something more… innocent. Meeting each other's eyes, a silent agreement of postponing the earlier conversation for later passed, and Shinichi answered with a wide smile.

Forced as it may be.

* * *

Seiki sat across Shiho in the dining table, both having a book or two in hand. They may be scientists—ex-scientists now—but their desire to keep on inventing something, trivial as it may, as unrealistic those ideas may be.

More than that, what Seiki enjoyed more in that moment was the comfortable, familiar silence which filled the space between he and his childhood friend. A smile graced his features, small and minutely, but noticeable in the eyes of a certain Shiho.

"What is it?" she asked coolly, not even taking her eyes off of the book in her hand.

"Oh, nothing," he said, the smile widening and audible in his voice. The Alpha scientist raised an eyebrow, but her eyes were still on the science magazine. In front of her were other magazines and some chemical catalog, with the information of availability in the market. He noticed that some of the magazines were fashion and girly magazines which seemed somewhat foreign to her image.

All he knew of her sense of fashion was 'something that feel comfortable to wear despite the trends'.

His eyes went back to the book in front of him. More comfortable silence followed.

Then there was a knock, and Shiho immediately got up and opened the door slightly. "Hello!" a somewhat cheerful voice said, carrying with it a strange twist in his stomach.

"Ah… Koizumi-san, good afternoon," he heard Shiho said in that calm and collected nature of hers.

"Aaw, come on! Call me Akako," she said with a very audible pout. He heard Shiho make some sort of noise in the back of her throat. "Ah, right, is Shinichi here?" she asked, ignoring the sound completely.

"No. He went with some officers this morning and hasn't gotten back since."

"Hmm… How about the other guy? Akihito, right?" she asked, using his name casually, as if they were extremely close friends.

Seiki decided that that was his cue.

"What about me?" he asked before Shiho could say anything. He stood behind her and nearly swooned for no reason at the sight of the Red Witch. He placed a hand on Shiho's shoulder to steady himself.

"Ah, that's good. Would you do the honor of accompanying me to the convenience store?" she said with a wide and sweet smile. He nearly fell to his knees and kissed her knuckles, saying, 'I would.'

Instead, he tightened his grip on Shiho's shoulder, making her look at him. She frowned when their eyes met and he swore that she was pouting.

"Why don't you go?" she said coolly, waving her hand as if dismissing him.

"Well, if you're okay with that…" he said albeit uncertainly.

"Just be careful and come back safe," she said, detached.

They didn't notice the wide, wide grin on Akako's face.

* * *

Sitting in an unoccupied hospital bench tiredly, he sighed. He'd been so, so very careful, but once he disembarked from the train, he shivered when he immediately felt eyes on him. A hand rubbed his bulge soothingly and protectively, as his eyes wondered to find the perpetrator in the guise of searching for a clock.

The stalker, whomever it was (it certainly wasn't Kaito. He was-no, should still be-sulking because of the whole Talk... Thought their un-guaranteed safety was all the detective's fault, his mind told him glumly.) followed him into stores and crowded places, until he finally reached the hospital the long way around, thanking whatever being above him that allowed him to not be killed. Yet.

He couldn't bring his gun into a hospital, after all.

His senses perked up when he smelled a faint lavender. He frowned before schooling his expression into one of ignorance. Either he was getting paranoid, or he could've sworn that Vermouth was near.

Then again, it's been happening for the last month or so, since he moved, so he was hoping that it was the former, no matter how big the possibility the latter was.

"Kudou Shinichi-san?" a nurse said, leaning over him. Azure eyes met green ones. The nurse that called him had black hair which tumbled over her shoulder blades a little bit, a yellow hairband visible under her nurse hat.

She gave him a bright smile. "Ran-nee-chan—I mean Ran-sensei is calling for you," she said cheerfully. Her glanced at her name tag and smiled. "Thank you, Yoshida-san."

She blushed and said, "C-call me Ayumi." Shinichi gave her a charming smile, despite the fatigue underneath his mask. She helped him get up and led him to Ran's place, filling the space between them with small talk.

"So, Ayumi-san, how old are you?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm 20," she said with a smile. "I'm a nurse-in-training, you see. I just got here yesterday."

"Shouldn't there be some sort of guardian? Like the one who's supposed to bring you under their tutelage?"

"Oh, that… Well," she fidgeted a little bit before yanking him to a silent corridor, pinning him to a dark corner. "I'm not a real nurse, Shinichi," she said, her voice changing drastically, and the faint lavender scent became pronounced suddenly.

"Ver—" he started but was cut off by a hand clamping down on his mouth. The dominating Alpha signals washed over him in a dizzying rate, making him whimper involuntarily. With his back and side to a wall, and her hands caging him, he could feel the panic stat to rise, but he toned it down, meeting her eyes head on.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" she asked darkly. He glared at her in response, unable to speak under the dominant signals. His wrists were pinned above his head by one hand when he swatted her wandering hands.

"Is it because of this?" she purred, looking mock-lovingly at his stomach. She firmly palmed the bulge and they felt the baby kicked almost defiantly at it, even through the skin. She let out an amused sound before letting a wide, evil grin grace her face.

"Who was it, Shinichi?" she said gently, a façade he noted. "That scientist? Or… Kaitou KID?"

Shinichi stilled.

She chuckled. "I do not appreciate getting one of my partners killed because of one bullet, you know, Silver Bullet?"

"You saw," he stated, eyes shining in defiance.

She laughed quietly. "Yes I did, and I' can't say that I'm not surprised. You both, a detective" she said in a mocking tone, "and a thief, kissing each other like the whole world doesn't exist… You were straddling him, even, if you don't remember."

He glowered at her.

"And you both looked very, very intimate, you know? Despite…" her eyes trailed down to his bulge, and she pushed her nails into it, " _this_." Her words dripped with poison, and the pain from her nails made him wince, but he kept his defiant demeanor on.

"You've been stalking me," he said.

"Maybe," she hummed, now rubbing his bulge more in amusement than in mock-love or hate like before.

"That's why Miyano-san was in a bad mood last night," he mumbled, still annoyed by last night's occurrence when Shiho made his temper go out of control effortlessly. Must be an Omega thing which made him act more femininely somewhat.

"The world doesn't rotate around me, Silver Bullet," she said in a scolding tone.

' _Then… it's not because of Vermouth,'_ his mind said to him in a fleeting moment, almost evanescent. "Why are you doing this?" Shinichi asked, venom dripping from each word.

"Well, mostly because you haven't been answering my calls…" she said with a smirk.

"Mostly?"

"Yep, mostly," she said matter-of-factly.

"Please do elaborate," Shinichi said with a dry laugh.

"Well, boss has another mission for you," she said sternly.

"He knows that I'm pregnant, right?" he said, eyes narrowed.

"Well, yes, he does. That's why he gave you a mission. One that you need to prepare for. It's in five months," she said with a sly grin. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"So you stalked me, called me non-stop, and even pinned me here all for a mission," he said. It was obvious that he knew that it's something Vermouth would do. Knowing her for 9 years, he knew she'd do almost anything for their 'boss'.

"Yes, well…" she whispered in his ear. Once she was done, she smirked at the wide eyes of the detective. He clenched his jaws and looked away from her, even as she walked away. "Think about it well, Silver Bullet. Someone else can always take that job for you."

* * *

"… _I can't stay with you."_

He growled at the memory, his glare slowly melting his banana split.

"… _I can't keep you safe, Kaito."_

He was certain now, that the ice cream was melting form his gaze, not from the sunshine which filtered through the window beside him. Nope, it was his glare. His glare. His enraged, heated, glare.

" _I'm talking about_ me. _"_

The dull azure shine when his hand touched the gun handle was intriguing. His glare lessened a little bit.

" _I can't protect you, not from myself."_

Didn't he know that the magician can help him protect himself form… well, himself?

He ended up drinking his glare-melted ice cream with a straw and left, paying for the banana split. He'll show him. He will.

He'll protect his detective no matter what.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hmm, the initial point for this chapter has been fulfilled! Even though this is more of a filler chapter… Hope you don't mind. Plus it's shorter than the others… Next time, on ffnet… Silent Scream! And yes, that is a song. BTW, Ayumi and the Detective Boys, in this story, are 16, or 17. They'll meet at some point, don't worry. Don't get angry at me for making Akako all devilish in this chapter!**_

 _ **Reviews and views are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading~**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	7. Silent Scream

_**A/N**_

 _ **Silent Scream—Anna Blue**_

 _ **Hey guys! I'm feeling generous today, and so I shall give you all a few chapters (Maybe. I have no idea what Life's gonna throw at me, so...)! Okay, I'm acting like a weirdo, but its ok. My computer just got fixed! Yay! And I'm getting along really well with my dear calculus! Yay! And for no reason at all I started shipping Vector and Scalar in physics! Yay!**_

 _ **Okay enough of my rants, on to the next chapter… Enjoy~**_

Shinichi sat in front of Ran in the small bakery, fidgeting a little bit. They ordered some food and chocolate milkshakes for each of them. After the waitress left, Ran's undivided attention was at him immediately.

"What's wrong, Shinichi?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing…" he mumbled, eyes glancing around before zeroing on Ran again, and then back to glancing around. Ran sighed.

"You've been looking around and fidgeting. And you seem nervous as hell. Don't you dare try to say that there's nothing wrong because something is obviously wrong with you."

"I hate it when you're sharp," Shinichi groaned. Ran's eyes narrowed.

"Is it because your due date is coming closer?" she asked with a gasp, finally remembering how far along he was.

"… Yes…" he said, dragging out the 'y'.

"That's not the case, then," Ran concluded. Then, she seemed to be thinking, smiling to the waitress as she served them what they'd ordered. "Is it because of your… mate?" she asked after a while.

"… Not entirely," he said with a sigh. He then wondered why the hell he'd even agreed to accepting her invitation to an outing after he went in late for their weekly meeting. He cursed Vermouth for that.

"I understand," Ran said with a smile. "I, as a girl, and a Beta at that, understand what it feels like to want to have someone, preferably my mate, when I'm going through something as difficult as pregnancy… Moreover, I think that it's a miracle that you haven't thrown any known tantrums, like most people do. Mood swings are not something anyone feels good for, you know."

He snorted. "Says you. I don't feel any of those mood swings you people always fuss over."

"That's… interesting," she said, cocking her head. "It's unheard of amongst the Omegas to actually not show any feminine traits… especially for pregnant ones."

"Sounds like a new type of problem," Shinichi muttered.

"I'll go and report this in after this. Oh right, what made you come late earlier?"

"Oh, I met an acquaintance"-he hesitated a little-"in the hospital and we talked for some time…"

"You don't seem to acknowledge them as an 'acquaintance'," she said, making quotation marks in the air with her fingers. Shinichi gave her a dry laugh.

"Not fully, no. She's more like my mentor than an acquaintance," he said, remembering how Vermouth 'taught' him the 'arts of murder and torture'. He shuddered inwardly, recalling his nightmares.

"Mentor… Is her name Sharon?" Ran inquired, remembering her meeting on the train. Shinichi was taken aback. _'How did she know Vermouth's real name?'_ he thought.

Seeing her childhood friend's face, Ran growled, "You mustn't, Shinichi! She's… She's dangerous!"

Shinichi narrowed his eyes in return. "So you two have met," he stated. Ran gave him a dark look and a reluctant nod. Shinichi sighed.

"I wanted to ask her… Well, now _you_ about something," she said, leaning in. "I know now that Sharon-san is your defence teacher," she said, ignoring Shinichi's mumbled 'was'.

"The main question is… why do you need to have a self-defence teacher?"

Shinichi shrugged. "I'm an International Detective, inevitably I'd have one or a hundred enemies, seeking my demise for putting them or their loved ones in jail or something. Of course I'd need a defence teacher."

He didn't want Ran involved any more than she already was. She gave him a forlorn look.

"If that's what it takes to be an internationally-acknowledged detective," she murmured, placing a hand on his cheek, "then I'd rather you don't continue at all."

He gave her a smirk, which melted into a gentle smile. "Everything has its' own consequences, Ran. Whether I'm an international detective or a local, unknown detective, it doesn't matter. Either way, my job would involve me getting into dangerous situations. Look at your father, Ran. He, even though known more as Sleeping Kogoro, is also targeted by many people, right?"

"Then you don't have to be a detective," she mumbled. But even she knew that any job Shinichi chose would put him in danger, one way or another. Coming to the same conclusion, they both sighed at the same time.

"I really don't want to lose you, you know, Shinichi?" she said with a sad smile. Shinichi returned the smile.

"Neither do I."

Then came silence, one where they spent on finishing their meal. When Ran finished, she looked at Shinichi and finally asked, "So, Shinichi, who's your Alpha?"

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, you might not believe this, but… it's Kaitou KID."

* * *

Kaito tensed at the way the detective told his friend so blatantly that the father of their child is him. It was just by chance when he saw the Omega walk down the street with his friend when he'd made a solid resolve to go and find him. For good.

There were unsettled things, and he wanted to settle it all down.

He twirled his long hair (yes, he's in a long-haired girl disguise, all because he saw Shinichi and he didn't want to be seen.) and fiddled with his phone, seeing that there was a text from Aoko.

 **Aoko:** Bakaito! Where the hell are you?! You're supposed to be at the Tower Peak!

He grinned at his phone whilst keeping an ear out for Shinichi's conversation. Ran was whispering, "You're joking…. Right?"

He snorted and typed back to Aoko.

 **Kaito:** Sure, but I'll probably arrive there in the evening.

 **Aoko:** Baka! The owner can only be here in the afternoon!

 **Kaito:** Ah… I see.

 **Aoko:** What do you mean, 'I see'?!

 **Kaito:** Thing is, Aoko, I've already talked to the owner. Yesterday.

And then Aoko was silent. Probably frustrated out of her mind. He grinned, because he loved to do that to her.

"Shinichi?" Ran's worried voice made him go attentive. He could faintly hear soft pants.

"S-sorry, Ran. There was…. Tea," he said softly, a smile audible. His Alpha instincts were screaming at him to just go over to him and comfort him, rub his back soothingly or something. But he resisted his urge.

He wasn't going to blow his cover just yet.

"Shinichi, you've got a fever!" she said with unmasked surprise. "Hold on, I'm gonna go call Shiho-san for help. You stay there," she ordered and left. Shinichi let out a shaky laugh.

"Vermouth, I know you're still there," he suddenly said, making questions in his head.

"Such a bore, Silver Bullet…" a pouty-sounding voice said from another side.

' _Vermouth? Silver Bullet?'_ he thought to himself, forcing his posture to relax.

"And you're mean. You should know better than to follow me after that message."

"And you should know better than to call out to your stalkers," the voice tutted. Shinichi laughed a little again before Ran returned to his side.

"Shiho's coming in a few minutes. Do you want to stay here, or…?"

"How about we go to the train station?" Shinichi said with a strained smile.

"Sure," she said gently, soothingly. Must be a doctor's thing, to be able to speak gently and soothingly like that, Kaito mused as he called for a waiter to pay his… He was horrified at how many chocolate treats he had eaten.

* * *

The train station was crowded, as always in rush hours. He had to be careful, lest he'd either be spotted or lose sight of his detective if he drowned in the sea of people. The person—Vermouth, as Shinichi had called her—wasn't present. Or at least he hadn't seen her got up from her table and follow him here.

He watched as Shinichi sat in an unoccupied bench and slumped forward, little by little starting to look like hell. He heard Ran tell him that she's going to get some water, and once again ordered him to stay there.

Kaito, still in his girl disguise, sat beside the detective.

"Hello," he said in a girl's voice. He saw Shinichi straighten up slowly as best as he could, and smiled at him.

"Hello to you too," he said.

"Are you alright? You look like you're sick."

"No, just a bit dizzy," he said with a sigh. Kaito hummed in thought.

"So, where are you going?"

"… Home," the detective said, looking at the train that had arrived. "You?"

"Just visiting an old friend," he said and smiled sweetly. Shinichi returned his smile, and he had to avert his eyes to hide the flutter in his heart which made itself known. The train left, and there was less people on the platform.

Ran returned with two bottles of water in hand and gave him one bottle before sitting on his other side. Kaito smiled and nodded at her in acknowledgement, and she returned the nod and smile with one of her own.

"So, how far along are you?" he asked once more.

"Five months and a few days," he said with a gentle smile, looking at the bump. Kaito reached a hand out to the bump before realizing what he was doing.

"… May I?" he asked uncertainly. Shinichi gave him a nod, and he placed it on the abdomen. A shiver ran through both of them, feeling a slight tingle once their body heats touch each other.

"Kudou-kun," a voice said, it's tone somewhat cold, as if she's used to speaking coldly.

"Shiho-san," he said with a smile. Kaito nodded in acknowledgement at her, just like he did to Ran. The other woman gave him a cheeky smile and tilted her head to the side. "And who's this?" she asked, sounding almost playful.

The train came, and stopped, letting out disembarking people.

"An acquaintance," he said. Shiho rolled her eyes and glanced at the train.

"We should go."

"Sure," Shinichi said, getting up, but then swayed a little to the side. Shiho caught him, one hand on his waist, and the other on his shoulder. Kaito had to suppress a growl at the intimate-like sight. Steadying himself, Shinichi shot him a smile.

"See you later, Kaito," he said cheekily, making the other two women widen their eyes in confusion, before leaving for the train. He saw a flash of satisfied grin on the detective's face as he was led into the train as he reeled in his shock.

' _He knew that it's me?'_ he thought, feeling amused. A grin crept up his face as his inner Alpha felt satisfied for no reason at all.

* * *

Vermouth stirred her iced tea with a straw, smiling in amusement as she watched the ice cubes in her glass move and make sounds. She was almost done. He was the only pupil she had ever had, and he was turning into someone she'd hoped he'd become. Someone she'd spent years to mold. His sharp mind and quick thinking helped him once, twice, many times.

Spying the ICPs whilst staying true to the Black Org. Letting him watched as she killed people, slow and painful, just how she likes it, when she has time, of course. She'd even let him kill, telling him that it was the only way for the victim to have a faster relief.

She grinned at all her efforts. True, maybe Silver Bullet mating with someone wasn't expected, but hey, what she was trying to attain by training him wouldn't be successful without someone he loves getting into danger.

If she can't sacrifice the mate, then she would have to sacrifice the child. Omegas fresh out of pregnancy are very mentally unstable, after all. Always getting angry over nothing and crying over the littlest of things.

She scoffed. After her first and only mate, she'd sworn to never get another. Ever.

Even she had not expected her mate to fall for it. Not her. Not Claire.

After all that Omega Madness fiasco, she'd killed herself out of guilt of getting her emotions out of control.

Such fickle beings, Omegas are, she mused. They crave for love and rebel when it is not given. They strive to care, but they don't even think when guilt consumes them. They become far too needy in heats and far too cold or warm when it was least convenient.

No, she'd only have one use and one use only for Omegas.

They are after all, the perfect killing machines.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Aaaaah I'm sorry! I never thought I'd get tired so easily after all those lessons DX And I actually come back with a really short update, and I can feel the guilt eating at me DX! And truth to be told, this chapter was a personal record for me; more or less one week to make. I remember when I wrote four books within a month—hand written of course. I wonder how Scripta's Evening Rose could read it at all…**_

 _ **And, well, I'm sorry! For taking such a long time for a chapter so short! I'll be leaving for college orientations this Sunday, and I doubt that I'd find the time to write another update… for a while. But don't worry, I won't be dropping this, nor Unsettled-Settled halfway through! I've got plans ready (read: the endings and some chapter's events.)**_

 _ **And to those who also reads Unsettled-Settled, I'm sorry for the lack of update! I'm just not inspired as of now…**_

 _ **Okay, enough with my ramblings, in all conclusion, I mean to say the I'm sorry for the lack of update, and I doubt that I'll update in a while, so please, bear with me. Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	8. Only Teardrops

_**A/N**_

 _ **Only Teardrops-Emmelie De Forest**_

 _ **Hemm…. Yeah. So, I just found this channel in youtube, name's BrunuhVille, and I liked his(?) composed melodies (or songs. I don't know what to categorize them as.) and I recommend you to check it out! If not Only Teardrops, then I'd call this chapter Lumina, an instrumental song by BrunuhVille. No, seriously, you should check it out. Makes me want to do some game making (Hehhehheeee)...**_

 _ **Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy~!**_

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he said with a flourish, hands outstretched as if reaching out to everyone, his eyes revelling in the expectant looks of his audience. "Welcome to the Starry Nights Show," he said and bowed as the rooftop opened to reveal the still-darkening sky. Stars were just starting to appear and he saw the bright light of the full moon starting to show.

He wished that he could share this night view with his favourite detective-slash-criminal. And for a moment of imagination, he did.

A puff of smoke later, he disappeared.

Murmurs of confusion and excitement and anticipation filled the air, and he continued, "Today, I dedicate this show, to a very important person, whom had helped me in my career, my father," he said and a projection of Kuroba Toichi filled the skies, and almost every girl swooned at it.

He did think that his father was handsome, in his own rights. But he didn't think that the girls and older women would still swoon, even at a projection of him in his most memorable forms.

"We all share our condolences, but he would never want for us to mourn over him for long, now—" he then suddenly appeared once more in his white tux, the same outfit the Toichi-projection wore, making him a carbon copy of the person everyone's eyes were glued on—"would he?"

And sparks were flying, and smokes appeared, and a few hours later, the show ended with his audience clapping enthusiastically, and for some, with tears in their eyes. Aoko came up to him with a broad smile.

"Well done, Kaito," she said warmly, eyes brimming with tears.

"Of course, my lady," he said with a smirk, bowing in a KID fashion. She huffed at him and smile still.

"You know, I intended to invite Akako to this show, because judging by the way she acted back in High School, I figured that she might appreciate your magic show," she said, her smile melting into a frown, "but then she declined because of some boy!"

"I wouldn't put it past her to actually do that, you know," Kaito said with a smirk. "Don't tell me that you didn't expect that to happen?" Aoko blushed at his words.

With a defiant tone, she said, "I did… not really," she added sheepishly. Kaito rolled his eyes.

"So, what's wrong with her declining a magic show invitation over a boy?" Kaito asked inquiringly.

"Ah, right, she said that she's now _very_ interested in a certain detective that lives near her," she said thoughtfully. "At first I thought that it was Hakuba-kun, but then when I asked her, Hakuba-kun had been in England for over three months, so it couldn't be him, seeing that she'd moved not too recently—"

"She moved?" Kaito asked with a raised eyebrow. Aoko huffed, annoyed. She didn't like her words being cut off.

"Yes she did, apparently," she said with a pout. "She's still in Ekoda, though," she added as an afterthought. Kaito hummed in thought.

Maybe, just maybe, her weird 'Red Witch Magic' can actually tell her where his Omega is, specifically? It was worth a shot, he grinned at the thought. Aoko rambled on without noticing the change in the magician's expression and demeanor.

* * *

Seiki sat alone in the small apartment flat, left by Shiho whom told him to 'stay put and don't do anything remotely stupid and try to entertain yourself while I'm gone'. He was very tempted to do something stupid.

He was fiddling with a broken radio from Kudou Manor, half of his mind going out on a journey, when the radio started to make sounds. He adjusted it and listened carefully.

It was a phone call, and since he didn't know who were the ones calling each other, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to just eavesdrop. Besides, he was bored.

"What is it, Kuroba-kun?" a woman's voice said, sounding somewhat familiar, yet he couldn't discern who was talking.

"Just asking, are you still living in Ekoda?" a male voice said.

"Yes, of course I am."

"But your manor's under construction. Are staying in an apartment?"

"Why, Kaito, why do you care?" she asked, a smirk evident in her voice.

"Well, you see, a friend of mine now lives in Ekoda, and—"

"And he's just trying to escape your clutches, big deal. Or are you so used to your partners never rejecting you that you can't accept one guy rejecting you?" she said.

The male sputtered before saying, "I didn't say that!"

"Well, you didn't."

Silence reigned between the two. Then, "So you know where he is?"

"Should I tell?" she hummed. The other clicked his tongue.

"Look, Koizumi-san, I don't know how you know things. Heck, I don't even know how you even do things. I suspect that it might be this Red Witch thing, but that's beside the point. He's my mate, and I do not want anything to happen to him. If you won't tell me if you know where he is, then I would want you to at least keep him safe."

Seiki blinked. _'Koizumi? As in our neighbour's Koizumi Akako-san?'_ he thought.

"Sure, Kaito-kun. I'll keep Kudou-kun safe," she said with much conviction and finality. Then static came, signalling that they'd ended their call, leaving Seiki wide eyed with disbelief.

' _So all this time, Kudou-kun was always being watched by Koizumi-san? And Koizumi-san is a friend of his mate, whom he was running from anyways? Doesn't that make our escapade futile anyways? And what did he mean, the 'Red Witch'?'_

Questions swirled in his head, but he didn't have the answer to any of them.

* * *

The sky was darkening, letting the stars above blink cheerfully. A breeze ruffed his hair, and he held his jacket for warmth. His breath fogged up slightly, a transparent white against the black darkness of the park. The distant rumbling of city commotion felt almost non-existent as he swung his legs once, twice, propelling himself on the swing.

His heart was still fluttering by the appearance of Kaito—even though disguised—a few days back. How could he not recognize him? He knew that scent no matter how concealed it was. Seems like from now on, he'd better be on guard, since as an Alpha, Kaito would try to get him to his side.

He wasn't ready to go and bond with him, no matter how tempting it sounded. At least, not yet.

He felt the baby kick again, and unconsciously put a hand over his now big bulge. It was almost due date, it seemed. His mind wondered off again.

Vermouth.

Why was she there? In the café, spying on him and Ran? He didn't want to tell her of Kaito's identity, not his civilian one. That's why he told his childhood friend that it was Kaitou KID, not Kuroba Kaito. Besides, when he was taken that night, it technically was Kaitou KID who took him, not Kaito.

He blushed at the memory. He didn't mind that he was blindfolded, heck, his inner Omega even rejoiced at the commanding tone Kaito adopted when he told him to wear the blindfold. He remembered vividly how his fingers went about his body, exploring every inch of it with the occasional kisses here and there—

' _No, no, no, do NOT think of that!'_ he scolded himself, face burning red as flame. He pulled down his hoodie to cover his blushing face, even though he knew that he was all alone. He tilted his head upwards to inspect the blinking stars.

It was a clear night, cold but clear nevertheless. Then, an idea struck him, and he smirked.

* * *

Shinichi got back late that night, finding Seiki under a kotatsu, drinking what he presumed was hot chocolate. "Welcome back," he said in a somewhat casual tone.

"I'm home," he said with a smile. It had become their daily routine now, whenever one of them came back. "Where's Miyano-san?" Shinichi asked.

"Not home yet. She says that she's got some things to do before wrapping up at her workplace."

"Ah, right… but she's just an apprentice, if I remember correctly?" Shinichi said in confusion as he sat across Seiki under the kotatsu.

It was just a few months, or weeks ago, that Shiho had gotten a job. It was at this company which produces beauty products. She helps with the product development. And because she's new, she was still in the apprentice position.

"She should be," Seiki said, motioning an offer for hot choco. Shinichi made one and sipped it gratefully, letting the beverage's warmth seep through his bones. Just as he sighed in contentment, Seiki looked up at him.

"Kudou-san," he started, voice serious. Shinichi hummed in question. "I… have to tell you something…"

"What is it?" the detective asked, setting his mug on the warm table.

"Do you… know this person called Kuroba Kaito?" he asked with caution. Shinichi blinked for a few moments, registering what he'd just said, and narrowed his eyes.

"Did he call here?" he asked. Seiki shook his head. He then proceeded to tell him about the broken radio and how he fixed it and how he eavesdropped on Akako and Kaito's phone call, and by the end of it, Shinichi's face was one of a kind blank expression.

"So, Kudou-san, who is this guy? This Kuroba Kaito?" Seiki said after seeing that Shinichi wasn't saying anything. Shinichi looked away from Seiki's questioning gaze.

"… He's my Alpha," he said finally, not looking into Seiki's eyes which were wide with surprise.

"And you're running from him?" he asked once again, trying to keep his cool.

"I'm not running from him!" Shinichi snapped, expression fierce.

"Then, why are you here?" Seiki asked, his tone accusing. Shinichi glared at him, and for some reason, Seiki felt as if he was in danger.

"I'm trying to protect him," he said coldly.

Before Seiki coud say anything else, Shiho's voice was heard, "I'm home."

"Welcome back, Shiho," Seiki said, smiling. The Alpha gave him a small smile. "Why're you late?" he asked after that.

"Oh, nothing…" she said with a playful smirk.

"Nothing means a lot of things. Tell me," he said with a slight pout.

"Oh, fine. Someone noticed my last name and turns out that my parents were famous in every product creation division's companies. They gave me their condolences and all that, even though they died, like, a few years back," she said dismissively.

Seiki frowned inwardly at her lack of remorse, but dismissed it as something normal. Besides, as she said, her parents did die a few years back. Maybe she'd moved on?

"And seems like, they were quite liked by everyone…" _despite being devilish scientists amongst others,_ she added in her head, remembering all the poisons they'd created and developed then stored within a single file. Another reason why she left the Black Org.

"Great for you!" Seiki beamed, and Shiho blushed slightly and gave him a small, genuine smile.

All the while, they didn't notice the blank, unfocused look Shinichi was giving his mug.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Aaaw, another short chapter… and a cliffie! X) Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow for my orientations, and I don't think that I'll be able to update until next week, so~ Thank you for those who actually added this fic into a community! XD TBH, I didn't know what the communities were until recently, and I don't know how to express myself here…**_

 _ **Last time I checked, this story made it to two communities, which might not seem to be much, but I still appreciate that others like this fic, enough to add it to a community, so I thank you~**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	9. Roll With The Wind

_**A/N**_

 _ **Roll With The Wind-Alexander Rybak**_

 _ **Heeeey guys! Just wanted to say that I'm actually doing this from my phone in the airport... not at home where my lappie is (though if I had it then I'd be writing faster, honestly) and no WiFi like Wtf ppl…**_

 _ **So I'll probably be editing this sometime in September…**_ _**So for now, pls bear with this (sort of) unedited version... Oh, and Alexander Rybak's cute XD and I like his violin playing! This song stuck with me no matter what I used to brush it off with, so help?**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

"Good news, Shinichi!" Ran exclaimed with a smile, one identical to her senior's smile. Said detective tilted his head, silently asking for an elaboration.

"It seems that it's almost time for your newborn to see the world," the doctor said, gleeful.

Unable to help herself, Ran launched herself onto Shinichi, hugging him tight. With wide eyes, his hand drifted to his bulging stomach, in which his baby kicked on, making him wince.

"Seems like someone is excited," the doctor chuckled.

"Seems like so," Shinichi replied, a smile forming on his face as the information sunk in, threatening to split his face.

"Ooh, I can't wait to actually see your baby! I can't believe you wouldn't want to do the baby's gender check... We could've thought of names, and maybe even go to a heist to ask KID on his opinion for one!" she said excitedly.

Shinichi blushed at the thought whilst the doctor shook his head. By now, the doctor-in-training and her senior had already known who his mate was. And thanks to the patient confidentiality rule all doctors took, he knew that his secret is safe.

"Will he be able to come?" Ran asked suddenly. After a silence, she elaborated, "I mean, will he be able to come here when you give birth? I personally know how Omegas are when they give birth without their mates by their sides..."

"We'll have to see," Shinichi said thoughtfully, already having Kaito's number on his fingertips. Ran squealed in excitement and after a few more discussions about him possibly having to stay in the hospital, he left the place with a contented air about him.

His phone vibrated as a message was received and he opened it to read it.

From: Kaito K.

Hey, Shinichi, look behind you.

\- End of message -

He complied and was met with a blindfold on his eyes. "Kaito," he grumbled with a pout.

"Yes?" he said way too gleefully for the grumbling detective.

"What's with you and blindfolds," he mumbled before the magician took it off. Azure met indigo, and the detective saw a flash of something in the other's eyes -was it contentment? He shook his head.

"Well~ blindfolds make things more... exciting, don't you think?" he said in a somewhat husky voice.

"Pervert," Shinichi said with a grin. In which Kaito returned with a blinding and mischievous quality.

"But I'm your Pervert, just as you're _my_ detective," he said silkily. Shinichi snorted.

"Quite cheesy, coming from a world-renowned thief."

"Aaw, I was being serious," he said with a childish pout. Shinichi muttered an unbelieving "please" before they both fell into some sort of silence. Shinichi cleared his throat before saying,

"So, what're you doing here?"

Kaito gave him a smile and said, "Came here to see you. I saw you walk into the hospital and waited here ever since."

"So in short, you were stalking me." No wonder he felt as if he was being watched the moment he stepped out of the hospital doors.

"It's not as grand as stalking you," he scoffed in defense. Shinichi rolled his eyes and Kaito put an arm over his shoulder. "What do you say about lunch?"

"It's only 11," Shinichi said.

"It's midday, let's go," he said and dragged a somewhat laughing detective into a family restaurant. After ordering their meals, Kaito put his head in his hands and stared into Shinichi's azure eyes, which the other took as a challenge, and they went into a silent staring contest.

"So, what're you gonna name him?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't even think that it's gonna be a 'he'," Shinichi said.

"So you chose a name for a girl?!" Kaito said with a baffled face. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Big deal," he said.

"But-but what if it's a he rather than a she?!"

"I just know that it's a she," Shinichi said with a shrug.

"No, no, no, I'm positive that it's a he," Kaito said adamantly.

"No you're not," Shinichi said, with another eye roll. "If you're the one carrying her, you'll know that it's a she."

"And I even have a name if it turns out that it's a he…" Kaito muttered, and Shinichi widened his eyes. A smirk made its' way onto his face and he said,

"Oh, really? Care to share what that name is?"

Kaito stuck out his tongue in a childish tantrum before straightening up and said, "I was thinking about Nikko."

"'Daylight'? Are you serious?" the detective asked, incredulous.

"Yes, why?" Kaito huffed.

"Nah, just… you're more of a night person, you know?" Shinichi said with a chuckle. "Plus, I thought that her name should be Naria."

"'Night sky' is no better than 'Daylight'!" Kaito huffed with a smile.

"What were we thinking?" Shinichi laughed.

"We must be of the same mind," Kaito said conspiratorially. They both laughed until their food came, and then they ate while tossing an occasional banter back and forth.

"I'm supposed to stay in the hospital within a few days," Shinichi said once they were done.

"What for?"

"Preparation for when I go into labor. It's almost due time anyway," he said casually, wincing when the baby kicked again. Kaito's eyes widened in disbelief before he stood and scooped Shinichi in a sudden embrace, lifting him above ground with a strength he didn't seem to have.

"That's brilliant!" he exclaimed happily, gaining the attention of the whole restaurant.

"K-Kaito!" Shinichi said in embarrassment. A certain lavender scent caught his nose, and his eyes snapped into attention.

"I can't wait for him- err- her to join us!" Kaito said as he uncaringly nuzzled the bulging stomach. The baby kicked in response, right on Kaito's nose, which sent him into laughter. He was oblivious to the cold stare they were receiving from a corner in the room.

* * *

There was no more reason for them to stay in Ekoda, and the hospital Shinichi went to was generally in Beika, and thus were the reasons why they were moving back to Kudou Manor. Akako was pouting in a way she knew would make most men obey her without a second thought. And if she played it right, maybe she could even make the unmovable Kaito do her bidding.

But right now, she wasn't manipulating anyone.

"You're sure you're leaving today?" she asked the detective, who was overlooking the moving procedures. He gave her a firm nod and a smile.

"I can't keep running forever, you know," Shinichi said. Akako saw Lady Luck nodding and giggling, floating away and then coming back again. Well, at least she wouldn't be hearing from the Lady again. Hearing her giggle all night long _was_ torturous.

She then sighed and smiled at him. "Alright. Good luck."

Shinichi blinked in mild surprise. "Uhh, thanks?"

After watching her neighbors leave, she went back into her apartment room. She hoped that her manor would be finished this week, like how she asked the workers to...

"Loki?!" she exclaimed, not believing her eyes. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. Hey, Red Witches hold long-lasting grudges.

"Why hello, Red Witch," he said calmly, sitting on her folded up futon as if it were a throne.

"What do you want?" Akako asked, crossing her arms on her chest and leaning on to the door frame. Before he could even say anything, Akako said, "I do _not_ appreciate you ruining my manor just because you were fighting with your brother."

"Well, I apologize that Thor's hammer set your house on fire," he said nonchalantly.

"That's not even remotely possible, if it were _only_ his hammer," she pointed out. Loki muttered something suspiciously like 'Humans and their logic' under his breath before giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"Red Witch-sama, please help me."

"I'm not helping anyone no matter what," she said sternly.

"And I even went so low as to plead from you," he sneered.

"Oh, please. That was your own choice. I didn't force you t do anything like that."

"Ah, but the situation is very dire, _Akai Majou-sama,"_ he said in a surprisingly fluent japanese.

"Tell me about it," sh said sarcastically. Inside, she was wondering how he pronounced the japanese word flawlessly without any outside accent.

"Well, you see, the Jotuns allied themselves with other dimensions and we're now outnumbered. We were hoping to get your assistance on this."

"How about a 'no'?" she said, smirking. Then, Lady Luck appeared out of nowhere and flicked her forehead, frowning. She then glided up to Loki and hugged him with a comforting smile before she disappeared.

"Looks like even Lady Luck agrees that you should help us Asgardians," Loki said with a triumphant smirk.

"Oh, alright!" Akako said in frustration, pouting. In a flash of light, they disappeared.

* * *

Seiki, in all his life, had finally found his passion-cooking.

Shiho was amused when she heard him singing in an out of tune voice whilst he was making some complex-looking food. The outcome was great. Not only was it delish-looking, but it was also delicious.

"I didn't know that you're talented in cooking," Shiho said in an amused tone.

"Why, thank you," he said with a bright smile which made her heart skip a beat. She regarded him coolly before taking another bite of the half-cooked fish, served in some sort of soup which tasted delish.

"So, what made you want to cook?" Shiho asked, taking a sip of water from her glass before going back to eating.

"Well… Shinichi-san is supposed to be gone for one month or so, you know the going-to-the-hospital-and-staying-there-until-labor thing? So I thought, maybe I should start cooking for us so that we don't need to waste more money on going to restaurants and such…" he said sheepishly.

Shiho hummed in thought. Shinichi wasn't present at the moment, because he had a date with his 'mate', it seemed. So she couldn't ask him what she wanted to ask most at the moment.

"You seem troubled," Seiki said observantly, although he wasn't looking at her.

"Yeah, I wonder if we should move out. He _is_ gonna be out for more than a few days, and I don't want to impose on him…"

"You're right, but I think that it should be Shinichi-san who's supposed to decide. If he wants us out, then he'll tell us… eventually."

But they both knew that the detective wasn't as cruel as that, even though he was one of _them_ … in a way. She sighed as they finished and cleaned up. _Where the hell is Shinichi?_ She thought as the water washed away the remains of dirty bubbles on the dish.

She just hoped that he was okay.

* * *

Shinichi sneezed, surprising some people around him before going back to their separate businesses. He was tired, and sleepy, for that matter. His legs were tired, and the baby in his belly wasn't helping much. Good thing she/he wasn't kicking much, else he might have to sit down every few minutes.

The baby store they were in was spacious, and lacked any place to sit down. Kaito was at the clothes section, whilst Shinichi was at the furniture section. He saw a crib made out of some soft, light-coloured wood with flower carvings on each bars it had. He identified it as forsythias.

A million possibilities on how he'd decorated his daughter's (he will keep on thinking of the baby as a girl. Mother's intuition sometimes forces you to do that.) room. A few hydrangea-pattern bed sheets and some baby toys later, he met up with Kaito, who bought all sorts of baby clothes, ranging from girl's clothing to boy's clothing to costumes.

Shinichi gave him an unimpressed look and raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"What?" he asked, mock-offended. Shinichi rolled his eyes and they went to the cashier to pay for their purchases.

"We're only having _one_ child, not a dozen times ten!" Shinichi said, giving the cashier his credit card.

"Aaw, I was _hoping_ to," Kaito said silkily. Mint and cinnamon invaded the detective's senses, and he smacked the magician upside the head.

"Stop using underhanded tricks, Kaito," he said irritatedly.

"Oh? But underhanded tricks is my middle name."

"You don't _have_ a middle name," he pointed out with a snicker.

"Oh, but I do. You just don't know it," Kaito said with a snicker of his own. Shinichi handed the cashier his manor's address so that the purchased items could be delivered the next day and exited the baby shop with Kaito beside him, a hand on his waist.

Before they even reached the big road, Kaito already pulled Shinichi into an alley, and kissed him gently on the lips, pinning him onto a wall. Shinichi was stunned for a few moments, and as Kaito licked the bottom of his lip, asking for entrance in which he complied to, the detective closed his eyes, tangling his hand in Kaito's wild hair, and just feeling the warm and soft lips and tongue on his.

An eternity later, they broke apart for some much needed air, and Shinichi slumped against Kaito for support, finding that his feet had nearly turned into jelly.

"Bastard," Shinichi said, breathless. The thief only gave out a small laugh.

"Stealing is my forte. Stealing a kiss or two is not that hard, when it's from you," he said against Shinichi's sensitive now-red ears.

"When Naria's born, you'll have a _very_ hard time getting a kiss from me, you thief."

"Try me," he challenged and they laughed off, walking in the direction of Kudou Manor. The house was dark, lights turned off, when the couple arrived. "We spent a long time kissing, didn't we," Shinichi commented, leading the grinning magician into his bedroom.

"I wonder what you're talking about~"

"Your acting's gonna cost you someday," Shinichi said nonchalantly, taking off his clothes to change into his sleeping garments, oblivious to Kaito's stare.

"Surely will," he said lightly, sitting on the detective's bed and waiting for him to come over. Shinichi climbed into the bed beside Kaito, resting his head on his shoulder with a yawn.

"You'd better be not doing much or you'll pay," he said sleepily. He vaguely heard Kaito chuckle, and a warm hand rubbed his belly soothingly.

"I won't," came Kaito's reply and they both fell asleep, and for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime since they'd first consummated and impregnated the detective, Shinichi didn't experience any nightmares that night. All he knew was that he ws with who he was supposed to be with.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I feel that that was a bit rushed… What do you think? (Sorry about the Asgard and Jotun stuff. I don't have much knowledge on Norse myths, and if I made any mistakes up there, please do tell me.)**_

 _ **GUYS LISTEN TO THIS! NARIA/NIKKO'S GONNA BE BORN SOON! I'M SO HAPPY! I like baby fics… Recommend me some, will you? ;)**_

 _ **Thank you for reading~~~!**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	10. Falling Inside The Black

_**A/N**_

 _ **Falling Inside The Black—Skillet—(album) Comatose**_

 _ **Aaaargh, and here I thought I could post last chapter faster… ):T Hey guys, so maybe last chap's A/N was for naught… :s Today is… 15/08/2016, according to my laptop. MY PHONE BROKE, HOW CAN THAT BE?! I can't turn it on, and now I'm totally story-deprived. And the WiFi's off too!**_

 _ **Well, enough of my rants, and let the show begin (hehehheeeee)….**_

Shiho's hand hovered over the door, prepared to knock, but for some reason was hesitating. Her Alpha senses were just screaming at her to not disturb the Manor's owner. Ran had come a few minutes ago, asking for Shinichi so that she can escort him to the hospital.

' _As if someone like_ him _needs an escort…'_ she snorted inwardly.

"Shinichi!" Ran said, not sensing the Alpha's hesitation and just barged in to the scene of Shinichi sleeping on a very, _very_ angry-looking guy who looked exactly like him, sending off angry Alpha signals.

He had a 'Do Not Disturb Us Any Further' look on his face, and Ran took a step back. The man pulled up the blanket until it covered Shinichi completely before clearing his throat and placed a small apologetic smile.

"Hello, you must be Ran-san and Shiho-san," he said smoothly, as if he had _not_ been glaring a murderous glare at the Beta and Alpha a few seconds ago. Shiho schooled her face into an unreadable, unimpressed mask before nodding curtly at him.

Ran still had a shocked expression on her face and reluctantly nodded, still scared, seems like.

"Sorry, my Alpha side does that sometimes," the guy said sheepishly, scratching his cheek with a finger, careful to not disturb the sleeping Omega. "I'm Shinichi's mate. Nice to meet you."

It took a moment for Ran's mind to register what that meant, and she gaped. _'I'm seeing the real-life Kaitou KID?!'_ she thought in bewilderment.

"So, you're Kuroba Kaito, huh?" Shiho said nonchalantly. Ran looked at her with an 'Eh?' and Shiho elaborated, "Shinichi told us that his mate was… is Kuroba Kaito."

"My, I bet he told you _much_ about me," Kaito said with a small laugh.

"Many indeed," Shiho smirked.

"Enlighten me. How much do you know?"

"Well," she said with a slight drawl, "about your… fetish… you know, cross dressing and blindfold."

"I sense more than that, though," Kaito said conspirationally.

"Of course, stalking was included, and many, many more things… Should I list them all?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"At a later time, and when we're alone, maybe?" he said, glancing at Ran whom looked back and forth between them with confusion and incomprehension. "The innocent angel seems troubled by this."

"I agree," the scientist said with a nod. "So, why are you here? In his bed _with_ him none the less?"

"Came back late from a date," the magician said dismissively whilst waving his hand. He then felt Shinichi stir, and snuggle into his chest even more, mumbling something incoherent. Both Alphas raised an eyebrow, and after their gazes connected, as if they had a very brief, yet lengthy telepathic conversation, Shiho steered Ran out of the room.

Kaito smirked and kissed his Omega's forehead, whispering, "Wake up, Shinichi. It's almost time for our child's things to arrive."

Shinichi smiled at the words 'our child' and cracked open an eye to see Kaito's amused smile. "Do I have to?" he mumbled.

"I'll get you something to drink first, then? What do you want, tea? Coffee?"

Shinichi grimaced at the thought of the options the magician gave him.

"Hot milk, please. And some bread."

"What are you, a child?" Kaito said with a laugh, getting out of bed and going straight into the bathroom which was adjoined to the detective's bedroom.

"I'm a man with a child," Shinichi grumbled sleepily. Moments later, he was dragged out of bed with a barely clothed magician who was chuckling.

Ran and Seiki were in the kitchen, taking care of breakfast and Shiho was at the table, watching the news, when the two people went down for breakfast, one looking very sleepy despite the wet hair, and the other looking far too cheerful for the detective's liking, also with wet hair and untamed locks of hair.

One very warm breakfast later, they all decorated the room in which the couple's child will be residing in, before Ran finally took Shinichi to the hospital, accompanied by a very energetic-looking Kaito.

"Wait, Kudou-san," Seiki said, making the thee departing figures turn around.

"What is it?"

"Is it okay, if we… stay here?" he asked uncertainly. Shinichi grinned at him and nodded.

"It's alright. Rather… I insist that you both stay here!" Then, he leaned to them and whispered, so that only they could hear him, "We don't want our boss to find you now, do we?"

Seiki shuddered. "Yeah… you be careful, then."

"I will," the detective said with a wave of his hand. After the three were out of sight, Shiho and Seiki went into the Manor. Seiki was oblivious to the eyes which followed them inside, nor to the eyes which eyed the detective's group which was out of sight by now.

But Shiho wasn't.

* * *

"Well then, we'll go and get you some snacks, what do you say?" Kaito asked with a grin. Shinichi glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 8 PM. He shrugged and said, "Why not?"

"Be a good boy, Shinichi~" Kaito said in a sing song voice and closed the door before the detective could react. _'That conceited little thief…'_ Shinichi though in irritation and amusement, if that's possible. He then opened the book, _The Hound of The Baskervilles_ by Conan Doyle and started reading it.

Just as he was about to enter page 10, the door opened and the one who entered was one Sharon Vineyard, her lavender scent was the one which blew her cover.

"Silver Bullet," she said with a smile, her eyes cold and hard.

"Vermouth," Shinichi said, nodding in acknowledgement. His guard was up, and his usually warm and tender azure orbs were a matching cold and hard version Vermouth was wearing.

"So I see that it was Kaito-kun who impregnated you," she said nonchalantly, as if it was public knowledge that the detective and the magician were mates. The way she worded it made Shinichi flush in embarrassment, and he had no way of hiding it.

Judging by the woman's smirk, he knew that she'd planned for it to happen.

"So? Why're you made to be confined in here?" she asked, looking around the white and boring room which had a TV right in front of Shinichi's bed, which was turned off. Right next to his bed, there was a visitor's cot, and a table with four chairs and some fake plants were placed in the room's corners.

"What do you think?" Shinichi asked sarcastically.

"Hmm," Vermouth said, eyeing the big bulge on Shinichi's stomach. "I wonder why…"

Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"So? What brings you here?" he asked, placing the book on the bed side table.

"Ah, right… Just gonna give you some details for your next mission... although you still have to kill KID, or Snake will," she said, noting the dark glare that passed on Shinichi's face for a second before getting replaced by a confused look and furrowed eyebrows.

"There will be others there, from our group. Chianti, Korn, Gin, Vodka, Merlot, and Snake…. Ah, there are more, but including you, there will be ten people. I know, a lot of people are gonna be there," she said with a dismissive wave of hand, seeing the incredulous look on Shinichi's face, "but Boss is very adamant on killing this one. He's… elusive, they say."

"You mean…" Shinichi said, letting his words hang in the air, so that Vermouth would complete it herself.

"Yep, that's _exactly_ who I mean," she said with a glint in her eyes.

"Y-you can't be serious?!"

"Well, boss' orders are still orders that we have to complete… Plus, the party's far too grandeur for anyone to realize that an assassination might occur," she shrugged. "That person might not even come out."

"That kind of party needs him to come out to greet his guests…" _Guests!_ He realized that this wasn't a normal assassination. No matter what, the chances of them being seen murdering someone with so many guests present was 4:7, according to the info he had at this time. But depending on the place's layout and the target's movement patterns… His eyes travelled to his hands in thought.

Vermouth smirked, seeing that her 'student' was already starting to form a plan. But she herself had her own plans set in motion.

"Oh, and considering your status, you might just get an invitation for the whole event, so be prepared," she said and walked out of the room with a wave. Shinichi missed the smirk that showed on her face a second before the door closed.

* * *

"Nee, nee, Kuroba-san," Ran said excitedly, finally finding the time to ask him what she wanted to ask the most.

"What is it?" Kaito asked curiously, in his mind deciding which pudding Shinichi might like the most.

"How did you get to know Shinichi?" the Beta asked, taking a vanilla milk and some soy milk from another part of the fridge-shelf.

"Well, I sorta stalked him before doing other things…" Kaito said sheepishly.

"You don't just _do_ stalking," Ran said with unveiled curiosity. "You first see or meet, and then you get all curious, then you start with stalking, and so on."

"We-well… we might just… uuh, consummated first before… everything else…"

"…. **You what?** " she said darkly at the magician, whom gulped, sensing the dark aura the karate champion was emitting.

"W-w-well, you see, i-it was at a heist where we first met, and…" Kaito proceeded to tell her the whole story. Her aura seemed to get darker by the second, and by the end of everything, Kaito could've sworn that his sweat wasn't cold at all. It was because of the black fire she was emitting, due to her dark aura.

" **I will never forgive you if you ever make him sad."**

"Y-yes ma'am," Kaito said with a gulp.

* * *

When they got back, Shinichi was sleeping soundly, _The_ _Hound of The Baskervilles_ was placed on his face as if he'd been reading it before falling asleep. Kaito and Ran shared a smile before they agreed silently on being silent.

They turned off the lights and Kaito put away the book, placing the food that they'd bought earlier on the table by the bed. Ran checked everything first, before deeming that it was alright for the two to be left alone.

" **Do not make him cry, alright, Ku-ro-ba-kun?"** Ran said with a dark smile that sent shivers down the magician's back. Said magician only gulped and gave her a brave grin before nodding. She then left without another word.

The days after passed relatively quickly, as various people visited him. Various people, including Vermouth (disguised as a lot of people, relaying some more info about his upcoming mission) and Ran's classmates Sonoko and Sera, who was a Beta detective, although could be qualified as an Alpha, if they disregard the fact that she had a weaker scent than normal Alphas and don't get into heats (or ruts, as some might say).

Labor day was coming up quick, and when it hit, it sent Shinichi gasping and screaming in pain. They were playing a round of cards when it happened.

"Sh-Shinichi?!" Kaito asked, immediately getting to his mate's side, who was heaving as the after-effect of screaming.

"I-it's starting," Shinichi said, eyes wide in both wonder and amusement. And leftover pain, it seemed.

"What is?!" Kaito asked, seeing that Ran was quickly going into motion, calling nurses and doctors and all that stuff.

"The contraction—" he started with a 'duh' look and was cut off with another painful; scream. Ran opened the doors to let the rushing doctors and nurses in without a second to let herself think, seemingly moving purely out of instinct—doctor's instinct and what not—or so Kaito thought.

Kaito stayed right beside Shinichi as everything went, swearing to himself that he would look at Shinichi and _only_ Shinichi as the whole laborious birth giving thing went. He wasn't ready to see any more blood than he'd already seen in that whole ten hours or so.

By night time, ninth November, to be exact, a baby girl was born. Kaito relented to 'mother instincts' which Shinichi had seemed to get since he'd started the whole pregnancy thing, and called her Naria, cooing at her even as she cried her first breaths of air before falling asleep in the arms of one tired Shinichi.

The Alpha inside him roared in joy.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Holy, that was fast. But hell, I have no idea how giving birth works in hospitals, seeing that I haven't experienced it myself, and my mom gave birth to my little sister(s) when I was at an age where I wouldn't remember anything much (I started remembering stuff from when I was in fifth grade. Before that are snippets of the most hard-impacted things that went through my life—including 2 hours of math every 4 days within a week of my kindergarten to third years of school.)**_

 _ **Let's just say I have four little sisters, three whom died, and one who is three years younger than me (and always get annoying as hell when I'm remotely near her, for no reason whatsoever, mind you) and a big sister who seems to only talk to me when she wants to. Yes, we do seem like a cold family. Wait until I get back for my monthly getting home, in which I don't take every month. We get all riot-ic about everything.**_

 _ **Alright, I'm ranting again. A piece of advice—three teaspoons of cocoa powder can't taste sweet enough for me when mixed with four teaspoons of sugar.**_

 _ **So? How was it? The giving birth was rather vague, wasn't it?**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	11. How Do You Love Someone?

_**A/N**_

 _ **How Do You Love Someone—Ashley Tisdale**_

 _ **Holy, Guest! That was a scary review! I would never have the heart to kill a child… XD But I guess you're right! I didn't think that a girl would be their first-born, although it**_ **was** _ **planned, so you can't do anything about it! XD**_

 _ **Heya guys! So, I got into a fight with my dad and now I don't feel like sleeping in my room (LET HIM SEARCH FOR ME MWAHAHAHAHAHA) but that doesn't matter, now, does it? XD No hard feelings Dad, but I really don't feel like sleeping in a warm, comfortable bed!**_

 _ **Enough of my rants (I seem to be saying that a lot lately XD) and enjoy this new chapter!**_

Kaito didn't know how to describe his feelings. He was happy—joyous even—for the birth of his daughter. Their daughter. But he was conflicted between disappointment and happiness, because Naria didn't look like either of them.

She looked more like a mix of his mom and Shinichi's mom.

Brown, curly hair adorned her head like a crown, soft and fluffy to the touch. Her eyes were sharp, and it looked like it would be all airy like his mom's in the future. Her eyes were azure, with a mix of indigo flecks, and her cheeks were rosy.

Unlike other babies, she didn't fuss too much. She would cry when she's hungry, or in the hands of Akako—for some reason—and other times, she was calm, her face bordering between curiosity and contemplative, pensive.

She was like Shinichi in that way.

As for Shinichi—he thought that she was a heaven-sent angel, created to bind the two mates until they truly bonded in his next heat.

He couldn't stop stroking her fluffy, curly brown hair which bounced back into place each time he straightened it out. But there was one curl, a single lock of hair, that stuck upwards. He couldn't think it to be possible to determine a cowlick so early an age, but he was certain that that lock of hair will definitely become that—an insufferable cowlick, much like his own.

Naria stared inquiringly at Shinichi's loving azure gaze, as if asking why he was smiling. "She's beautiful," he said in adoration.

"You've said that for fifteen times since you woke up and asked for her," Kaito said in a joking tone.

"You counted?" Shinichi asked with a playful grin, his eyes still shone tiredly.

"Why would I not?" the magician huffed indignantly, finding Naria's gaze on him, observing. A calloused finger pried her hand from the natural curl it was set into, revealing a small palm which held onto the pad of his finger almost immediately. Her eyes were observing the finger, and then looked at Kaito's eyes again with many unspeakable questions. She seemed to be asking where the other hand came from.

Shinichi kissed her forehead and made her snuggle into his chest, tiny hands reached out to find some sort of balance. Shinichi giggled and cooed at her, leaving Kaito alone. Kaito himself was just staring and watching, unable to find himself in this warm, familial image of happiness. He frowned.

Where does he fit?

* * *

Aoko and Akako were sitting on a swing set in a playground near the hospital Shinichi stayed in, waiting for visiting hours to begin, when Ran came and saw them.

"Aoko-chan! Akako-chan! What're you guys doing there?" she called, waving her hand.

"Ran-chan!" Aoko said, cheer brightening up her face considerably. Ran came up to them and sat on another swing, a smile gracing her face. "We're waiting so that we can visit Bakai—I mean Kaito-kun's daughter."

"What? Isn't it kinda early for that?" Ran said in slight confusion.

"Well, Aoko here thought it to be a good idea to be the first ones to come, and so—here we are," Akako sighed, still tired from her trip to Asgard. _'That Loki keeps on dragging me into their affairs! But he owes me a lot by doing this…'_ a smirk crawled up to her slightly darkening face. Ran and Aoko didn't seem to notice this, and kept on talking.

"What about you, Ran-chan? I thought today's a day off for you?"

"Ah—right, Shiho-chan—Shinichi's acquaintance—told me he had this… invitation," Ran said, showing her a fragrant envelope decorated with ribbons and flowers, the writing neat and elegant. It said, 'To: Yuusaku Kudou-sama, Yukiko Kudou-sama, and Kudou Shinichi-sama'.

"Yuu…saku? Ah, Kudou-san's dad, right? That famous writer!" Aoko said cheerfully.

"Yeah, well, he's not at home, so this invitation's immediately directed to Shinichi," Ran said with a sheepish laugh.

"Hmm…" Aoko hummed thoughtfully. "I think I've seen this invitation before… but where?" she said quietly, and only Ran and Akako heard her. After a while, she shook her head and handed the envelope back to Ran, who put it back into her purse.

"Ran-chan, do you wanna come with us after this? We're gonna go shopping," Aoko said excitedly.

"Sure," Ran said decisively, nodding. "Akako-chan, you're coming also, right?"

"If nothing comes by, then I guess it's alright," she said with a smile, red eyes glinting at the thought of new clothes.

"Then it's decided!" Aoko said in high spirits.

"Come on," Akako said after a glance at her watch. "Visiting hours start in five minutes." A wink from the witch, and the other two got up with Aoko chatting even more happily than ever, excited to see Naria again.

* * *

When they came in, they found Shinichi sleeping, and an irritated-looking Kaito sighing in resignation as he finally gave his daughter his finger, letting her chew on it. "Bakaito~" Aoko said quietly, doing an almost impossible whisper-shout which he never knew she could do.

"Ahoko, Koizumi-san, and… Ran-san," he said with a greeting smile. _A mask no doubt,_ Aoko sighed inwardly, not letting the thought affect her. She was, after all, Kuroba Kaito's manager. Dealing with all sorts of Kaito-mischief on a daily basis tended to do that to people.

"Not Ahoko, it's Aoko, Bakaito," Aoko reprimanded, her scowl turning into a smile at the sight of Naria chewing the magician's finger.

"But you're calling _me_ Bakaito when it's supposed to be Kaito," the magician retorted with a sly smirk. Aoko 'hmph'-ed at him.

"Shinichi's asleep, huh," Ran said with an undertone of sadness.

"Yeah, well, he got too excited last night and couldn't sleep," Kaito said with a nonchalant shrug.

Aoko gasped. "But… but he just gave birth!"

"Not _that_ kind of excitement, Ahoko," Kaito said irately. "Yesterday, the doctor told us that he can go back to his house tomorrow, and he couldn't sleep because of it."

The three girls hummed.

"Well, then, Kuroba-kun," Ran said, fishing out the envelope for Shinichi. "I'll leave giving his to you."

"An… invitation?"

"Yeah, seems like he got invited last night to some party for next month."

"Heeh… Who's the sender?" _It better not be Snake's people,_ he added in his mind.

"Some big company, I suppose. Though, I don't recognize the name," Ran said with a sheepish smile. Kaito took a look at the envelope, handing Naria to Aoko, who made her giggle, and opened it. He immediately recognized the invitation as one he found just a few days ago in his own post. He gave her a smile and said,

"Oh, I know this company, don't worry."

"Eeh?" Aoko said, startling Ran whom thought she wasn't listening. "If you knew the company, why didn't you tell me? I bet you got the exact same invitation in your flat's post," she huffed, finally remembering why the invitation seemed so familiar. She blushed in embarrassment once she did remember.

' _Right on,'_ Kaito thought with an eye-roll, saying, "But Ojou-san, I am nothing but the greatest magician in Japan," with a wink.

"Don't get all big-headed now, Bakaito," Aoko said with a smirk. "Had it not been me who managed your mischievous pranks, you wouldn't even be acknowledged."

Ran giggled at that. "You guys get along so well."

"Trust me," Kaito said conspirationally. "We don't."

A gasp made them look at Akako, who was making Naria grasp what seemed to be a voodoo doll. She cleared her throat at the attention and said almost haughtily, "Your baby seems to be growing far faster than normal babies do."

"What do you mean?" Aoko asked, curiously taking away the doll, making Naria startle and cry. Ran and Aoko rushed to comfort the crying girl as Kaito pulled her into his arms. At the sound of crying, Shinichi opened his eyes, a protective glare in his eyes.

"Who made Naria cry?" he asked in a dark tone, sitting up like slowly as he asked. Akako thought that he looked like a dragon-guardian, awaking from its' long slumber and glowering at the intruders who are trying to steal its' treasure. _'Omegas…'_ she mused with an amused expression.

Kaito, despite knowing that a newly awakened Shinichi will stay grumpy until a few hours later or he had his cup of coffee, said, "She's just startled, Shinichi. No need to get all angry." There was a somewhat commanding tone in his voice, and Shinichi pouted and kept quiet. It was, after all, his Alpha telling him what to do.

"Fine," he grumbled and reached out to Kaito so that he could calm little Naria down. His eyes then landed on the envelope in Kaito's hand. "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Kaito said, his eyes following Shinichi's gaze. "It's for you."

Seeing that Naria had calmed down considerably, Shinichi took the invitation and opened it, skimming the contents before putting it away. As the others chatted between themselves, Shinichi was lost in thought while smiling at his daughter and letting her reach for his face, eyes shining in curiosity.

That invitation may mean nothing else than that; an invitation, to others. But to Shinichi, it was an order.

' _By the Boss.'_

* * *

"I wonder why Naria didn't look like neither Kudou-san nor Kaito?" Aoko mused aloud as they were resting in a parfait shop.

"Maybe Shinichi's mother's genes are far stronger than we thought," Ran said, taking a bite into her parfait's wafer. "Though she definitely has his eyes," she added thoughtfully.

"Kudou-san's mother? I've never seen her before," Aoko said, eyes gleaming with interest.

"Oh, you know the famous actress Yukiko Kudou? That's his mother," Ran said, showing her a picture in her phone.

"You're right…! But then again, the shape of her eyes are like Kaito's mom," Aoko said with a frown.

"Really?" Ran asked incredulously. She was very sure that Naria's eyes were like Shinichi's.

"Yeah. I don't have a picture of her, though. But the shape is definitely like hers! But if you're talking about her irises, then yeah, I agree. It's azure, like Kudou-san's."

Ran nodded in agreement.

"It's such a shame, though, that Akako couldn't come with us for shopping…" Aoko sighed dejectedly, taking another bite of parfait. They ate in silence until Ran, quite suddenly, asked, "So, how's Inspector Nakamori?"

Aoko smiled at her with a glint in her eye. "He's been down since Kaitou KID hasn't made a move yet. I mean, quoting him, 'It's been two months! TWO CONSEQUETIVE MONTHS! I BET HE'S PLANNING SOMETHING MAJOR! MEN, DON'T LET YOUR GUARDS DOWN!'" she said with a perfect impersonation of her own dad, which made Ran laugh.

"That was perfect!" she said between gasps in her laugh.

"Thanks. You gotta give it to Kaito for asking me that question since high school, even though we practically and quite literally lived right next to each other," she said, joining her laugh.

"Why'd he ask that in high school?" Ran said, wiping her tears from the corners of her eyes.

"He's a BIG fan of KID, and I sometimes wonder why we get along…"

"Seeing that you're so adamant on putting KID behind bars, I also wonder."

"Well, people find friends in the least likely places, now right?"

"You don't say," Ran agreed, remembering how Shinichi seemed to be able to read her like an open book when she never did like being read so openly. And seeing that Shinichi almost always stated what he read of her, she was always in constant near-snapping.

"And I can _never_ get used to him and his pranks, and him claiming to be a _better magician_ than KID!"

"I get it," Ran laughed, remembering how Shinichi, even as a little child would talk about Holmes, Holmes, Holmes, as if they were soulmates…. Which wasn't possible anyways. "But that's rather mean, don't you think?" she added, referring to the part 'be a better magician than KID'.

"No, I don't think so," Aoko said bluntly. "Because, even with all that magic-like attractions KID always used, he's no magician. He's a thief!"

It took a moment for Ran to register what that meant, and when she did, she laughed.

"You're silly, Aoko," Ran said when her laughs turn into a chuckle. Aoko only gave her a blank look of incomprehension.

* * *

"Welcome back, Kudou-kun," Shiho said, calmly chopping vegetables with amazing speed while supervising a boiling pot of water with some meat inside.

"I'm home," Shinichi said, adjusting his hold on Naria as he came in with Kaito trailing behind him, bringing some things he brought to the hospital.

"We're back," the magician said with a grin on his face. Shiho stopped her task to look at the new born in the Omega's arms.

"Aki's out for groceries," Shiho said, eyes never leaving the baby, who in turn looked back at her when she got close enough. Shinichi, who was about to ask about Seiki didn't say anything and kissed his daughter's head adoringly.

"Isn't she cute?" he said.

"She reminds me of you," the scientist said with a smirk thrown in Kaito's way, who only looked back at her uncomprehendingly.

"I thought she looked more like my mom," Shinichi said with a small laugh.

"She's got Kuroba-kun's flecks, what can I say?"

Shinichi then turned his attention into Naria's eyes, whose focus then landed on him. He gave her a smile which she returned with a toothy grin. After a rather long examination, he said, "You're right," in surprise.

"Such a nice mix between you two," she said, turning around and walked over to the kitchen, resuming her task. Kaito scoffed inwardly, and outwardly grinned.

"But she's far more beautiful than I ever will be!" Kaito said with a flourish.

"You're right. You're more handsome than beautiful," Shinichi commented uncaringly, shutting his mouth with a click once he realized what he'd just said. Face reddening, her tried to say something, which was cut off by the look on Kaito's face, which he caught at the last moment before he schooled it into a wide grin.

"Why, Shinichi, I'm honoured." And with a peck on his lips, Shinichi proceeded to take Naria to her nursery, putting her on the floor with her tummy placed on top of a small pillow, trying to focus on following the exercises the book Ran gave him about babies' growth.

But Kaito's face was burned in his memory like in a replay mode, even as he talked to Naria about nonsense and encouraged her to try and lift her head.

The magician's face, which was usually a mask of an expression fell away instantly, revealing a slightly gaping mouth and wide eyes and red, red cheeks, when he carelessly complimented him. It was… adorable. The thought made Shinichi snicker.

Kaito was usually anything _but_ adorable. Giving him another should-have-been-a toothy grin and some sort of babble-gurgle, Shinichi saw where the grin came from. "That one's definitely from Kaito," he muttered to himself, cradling his daughter's face in his hands, feeling the texture of her baby fat-filled cheeks, making her make a pout-like face.

He kept on playing with Naria until Seiki came and told him that dinner is ready.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Holy, that was hard! DX I couldn't really make Kaito hate Naria… Oh, and by the way, her name's gonna follow Shinichi, as in Kudou Naria, because Shinichi and Kaito haven't bonded yet when she was conceived. How Do You Love Someone is such a sad song… It's hard when I write about someone disliking children when I love them a lot…**_

 _ **I visualized Kaito taking the personality of my friend (who hated kids mainly because her little sister is a bully. I say 'is' because she still is at this point in time, as far as I know.) By 'hate', I mean to a different level.**_

 _ **Oh, right, Hebiaczek suggested that I put an Mpreg warning in the summary box. What do you think? Personally, I like the mpreg thing as an element of surprise, but… yeah. And to those who can do some programming… specifically gaming programming, please, please, pleaaaase PM me! I need help on programming games, but stuff like graphic design and storyline, I don't have any complications for it.**_

 _ **Okay, I'm done talking.**_

 _ **So, what do you think of this chapter? Did you enjoy it?**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	12. Little Did You Know

**_A/N_**

 ** _Little Do You Know-Alex and Sierra_**

 ** _Hey guys! Umm, so, I've been spamming many review boxes as of late, and I'm finally starting college next month! I have no idea why I'm happy to be doing college. Wow. And I'm hacking my lungs just to expel all these smoke I'm smelling._** ** _Yeah, I hate cigarettes. No offense._**

 ** _Aaaanyways, enjoy this chapter~ (which is more of a filler, so I'm sorry?)_**

Naria loved to stare, to observe.

She liked to see all that shadows move, and make some sort of sounds.

She liked to see how her 'mother' shone brighter than the rest.

And whenever he smiled at her, she felt her own smile come to her face.

At night, he'd sing and read to her, and even though she didn't understand him, that's fine.

His voice always made her feel safe. And hungry, sometimes.

Her 'father', however, she tried to make him look at her like her mother did.

She'd suck on his fingers, like how she did her mother's, which always made him happy, judging by the coos and giggles he let out.

She'd reach out to him and try to pat his face like how her mother did it.

She'd sometimes tug on the strings he'd set up at certain places with a frown on her face. Yes, she was reprimanding him for trying to prank the people in their house. Her mother sometimes would seem irritated and take her away, if she didn't do that.

She was starting to dislike how the atmosphere between them sometimes felt suffocating to her.

"Mother," she said, and Shinichi would look at her and gave her a heart-warming smile. "What's wrong with Father?"

She didn't like how he only cooed at her and ruffled her hair. He didn't like that to be done to him, so why did he do it to her?

"Mother!" she reprimanded him, he who went back to talking to the other shadows. The one who sounded like a drone with her fast talking and clipped tone. Then, another shadow came, the one who liked to rub her belly when she called him.

She liked him.

"Excuse me, mister!" she called. Seiki looked at her and smiled brightly, coming up to her and rolled her over, as if she couldn't do it herself. But when he rubbed her belly, her irritation dissipated, giving way to peals of laughter.

It tickled her a lot!

Then, there were nights where both of her parents would disappear, and the clip-toned shadow and the belly-rubber shadow would accompany her.

She never went to sleep without listening to something, so the clip-toned shadow would tell her about things called 'Noble Gasses' and some sort of 'Periodic Table Reactions' when those things called H2O gets turned into H2 and O2- or something. It was better to hear her Mother talk about 'rigor mortis' and 'suicide cases' than the shadow talking about H2 and O2- and H2O.

Then there was the belly-rubber shadow. He'd tickle her until she was exhausted, and she'd wake up in her Mother's arms sometimes, hungry and face muscles aching. She'd pout all day long until her mother gave her fruit porridge, which she liked. A lot. Second to her mother's milk.

Then there was the red shadow, who always came with many weird-looking things. One that cooed at her a lot and stayed around her a lot called herself 'Ladilac' or something. She played cards like her father did, and kissed her forehead a lot.

Then there was the skinny one, who stayed far, far away from her.

All in all, the red shadow always brought many new things for her to see. Even the one who always called her on the small marble ball, the one with black hair and a frown on his face.

There was also the twin shadows who always gave her lots and lots and lots of attention and affection.

They were okay, in her mind. Just sometimes over-doing it on the affection giving.

She'd sometimes see her father in white on the box thing they call television. Or TV. Which ever that is.

Her mother would be there, sometimes seen, sometimes not. But she knew that they were always there, together.

At the moment, she was trying to figure out how her mother flipped through the pages of the 'homocidal cases' book he'd read to her.

"Naria!" he called, making her look at him questioningly. "Don't destroy those books!" he said with his hands on his hips.

"I wasn't destroying anything!" she tried to defend.

His scowl softened into a warm smile, which made her smile again, and he gently took away her book and put it somewhere inside the forest of books, before picking her up and carrying her to the kitchen. Her mother smelled of something sweetly pleasant, and she grabbed onto his shirt as a silent plead for more of that sweet scent. It reminded her of him, safety, food, and everything good.

Instead, he ruffled her hair, which was starting to grow in tufts, and made her scowl.

"Don't do that, mother!" she said irritably, which made him chuckle.

Her mother, father, the clip-toned shadow, the belly-rubber shadow, the red one (along with her companions), and the twins sat around the table, a delicious smell wafting into her nose. She drooled over the fruit porridge served in front of her. She was sat down onto her special chair and her mother took her right, feeding her while feeding himself.

All in all, she loved her family and the people that come with it. With a contented sigh and that thought, she fell asleep as her mother sang to her a song about getting the moon for her.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Yeah, I guess it_ is _short, but I hope you don't mind. I was wondering how it would be if I wrote a chapter from Naria's POV. XD I can't wait until I can freely do coding! Yes, I took the IT major. Yay._** ** _I'm publishing this from my phone (Now edited from my computer), so I hope you don't mind the mistakes I made. I hate auto correct for a reason, you know._** ** _For those who are impatient on Shinichi's next heat and the bonding... Well, patience is a virtue._**

 ** _Well, see ya~_**

 ** _\- To be continued -_**


	13. Battlefield

_**A/N**_

 _ **Battlefield—svrcina**_

 _ **Ahahah hi guys! FYI, I made this chapter waaaaay back, when I wrote that chapter when Shinichi and Kaito were deciding Naria's name. Aaanyways, I've had this part planned for a while, and I finally figured out how I'm gonna write it!**_

 _ **So, enjoy and tell me, what do you think? ;)**_

Professor Agasa was one of the most prestigious inventors around—thus was the reason why he was invited to this party in the first place. The three teens who were his apprentices-slash-friends-slash-partners-in-crimes chatted excitedly amongst themselves, awed by the extravagant décor used for the party.

He expertly tuned out their conversation in favour of wondering how Shinichi, his friends' son whom he hadn't seen since forever, was after all these years. Too bad both Yukiko and Yuusaku had other things to do in England, or they would be attending this party alongside Shinichi.

"Nee, nee, Agasa-hakase," Ayumi said, her turquoise coloured eyes gleaming in an excited manner as she looked straight into Agasa's azure ones. She was just about to turn into an 18-year-old girl in a few months or so, and even then her childish innocence hadn't gone. Yet.

"What is it, Ayumi-chan?" he asked with a grandfatherly smile.

"Is it true that there's gonna be a magic show?" Mitsuhiko was the one who asked. The other two nodded in agreement, their questions—as always—were one and the same.

"That's a surprise," he said jovially, sending them a conspiratory wink. They exploded once more in an even more excited chatter.

"Hello, Professor Agasa," said a familiar voice behind him. Said professor turned his head and a wide smile nearly split his face.

"Shinichi! How good to see you here!" he said happily. The three teens swivelled their heads when they heard his greeting.

"You're the famous International Detective!" Ayumi said in an awed voice, cheeks slightly red in excitement when he sent her a small smile.

"That I am."

"What's an International Detective like you doing here?" Genta asked, curiosity filled his eyes.

"This is a party for a lot of renowned people, Genta-kun! Of course he'd be invited too!" Misuhiko said in a scolding tone.

"Can we have your autograph?" Ayumi asked, taking out an autograph collection book and pen and handed it to him.

"Ahh, sorry… My hands are full," the detective said with a blush. Only then did they notice the small bundle in his arms, Naria. Her indigo-flecked azure eyes were watching them quietly, observing the four strangers whom looked at her in barely suppressed happiness.

Her eyes then went to her Dad, a hand clutching his light blue suit, as if inquiring something.

"Naria says hello," Shinichi chuckled, when she gave him a toothy smile. The three teens cooed and poked the little baby as Naria tried to grab the fingers which were trying to invade her personal space.

As the three were busy playing with the little one, Agasa came up to him and whispered with a grin.

"So… who's the lucky one?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrow.

"Kaito. Kuroba Kaito," Shinichi said with a sigh. Agasa blinked.

"The magician?" he whispered. Shinichi only gave him a small nod. Naria's babble and a tug on his suit made him concentrate on her. She seemed excited, babbling off as the three teens spoke to her in an even more excited manner.

"I thought he's an Alpha-?" Agasa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm an Omega," he said casually, playing with Naria's brown curls which made her babble away in slight annoyance.

Agasa smiled and patted his back. "Sorry, sorry, but you hadn't even gone into you first heat when you left, so I never knew."

"Apology accepted," Shinichi grinned.

"Oh, right, I haven't introduced you to the three yet," Agasa said, motioning to the three teens around the excitedly babbling Naria.

"I'm Ayumi. Yoshida Ayumi," Ayumi said, bowing curtly.

"Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko," Mitsuhiko said, following Ayumi's example. His dark brown tux suit somewhat fitted him nicely, although a lighter colour would suit him even better, thought Shinichi to himself.

"I'm Kojima Genta," Genta said with a wide grin, oblivious to the glares sent by the other two, who in the end nudged him to bow like them. He complied clumsily.

Shinichi smiled and said, "Nice to meet you all." He bowed to them curtly with a polite smile. He wasn't here to meet acquaintances and friends and/or acquaintances of said friends. He had a mission to do.

"Nee, nee, Shinichi-nii-san," Ayumi said, pulling him away from his dark thoughts.

"What is it?" Shinichi asked, his face only showed his 'mask', not his true emotions.

"Why did you bring your daughter?" she asked curiously, seeing that his partner wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Oh, that…" he trailed off, closing his eyes to hide the cold glint it adopted, although nothing his the shadow from his face.

* * *

" _I can't possibly bring her to the party," Shinichi said, realizing this for the first time. He'd been so busy with planning and everything else, he completely forgot that the party was coming nearer every day. Looking at the calendar, he mentally listed the people he could rely on for taking care of his daughter while he did his job._

 _Ran was his first option, but seeing the date, he couldn't possibly rely on her. She had a seminar with her senior doctor that she had to attend to, and asking her to take care Naria… she wouldn't be able to take care of her at all. She'd be far too busy to even pay attention to Naria, crying!_

 _His next candidate was both Shiho and Seiki, seeing that one can't be trusted unless there was the other. But Shiho had her job to do, which was dangerous for Naria's wellbeing, seeing how young she is. And Seiki was very unreliable. He'd actually let his daughter play around with a knife before!_

 _Akako and Aoko weren't available. Akako for unknown reasons, just that she just suddenly… disappeared after a few days, and would come back a few days later. He didn't know what she does and didn't trust her completely, seeing how strongly Naria reacted the first time Akako held her. Plus, his mother instincts always screamed danger when his baby was in her hands._

 _Aoko had some things to settle and arrange with some important people, so that's a definite no-no._

" _What're you thinking about so deeply, Shinichi?" Kaito said, suddenly whispering into his ear, making him shiver involuntarily._

" _Kaito!" Shinichi said with a frown and blush. Then, he blinked. Right. Kaito. He can take care of Naria on that day. He explained everything to him, omitting the part where he was supposed to murder someone that particular day._

" _Sorry, love," Kaito said, apologetically. "I've got work that day, along with Ahoko."_

" _But… this is our daughter! And I can't possibly_ not _represent the Kudou family!"_

" _Then go_ with _her, simple," Kaito said with a shrug. Suddenly, his phone rang, leaving Shinichi unable to say anything else. That irresponsible guy!_

* * *

Shinichi only told her the modified version of everything, which was; "The people I wanted to put her with were all busy. Even my Alpha is busy today, and Naria's far too little to be left alone."

The three teens nodded in sympathy and understanding, Ayumi cooing at her about responsible mothers and such.

Shinichi then excused himself after some more talking with them, eyes searching for his victim. A tug from Naria made him see her questioning gaze. He smiled at her, seeing that she returned his smile with her own, and kissed her head. She let out some sort of squeal-like sound before she babbled some more.

"Kudou Shinichi, if I'm not mistaken?" someone said from his left. He looked up and saw the party's host, and his victim tonight, along with the other BO members from some corners surrounding him.

"Hello, Herr Alfons," Shinichi greeted politely. He laughed and clapped his back like how a life-long friend would.

"I'm surprised you know of my origins, Kudou-san," he said happily. "It's not common knowledge, you know. Tell me, how did you know?"

"It's nothing a detective wouldn't know," Shinichi said innocently, which made Her Alfons laugh some more.

"I'm glad I invited the world's best International Detective!"

"Please, you're flattering me," Shinichi said, keeping his demeanor polite and semi-formal. "I'm not the world's best."

"No, no, you are!" he said with a wide predatory grin.

"Maybe I am?" Shinichi said, letting the same kind of playful predatory glint enter his eyes. He laughed some more.

"I'm surprised we've never met before! We could've become—" he glanced in Naria's way before leaning in to whisper in the Omega's ear, "—the best of couples."

"I'm sorry," Shinichi said with a laugh. "I'm already taken."

"But you're not bonded yet, now are you?" Alfons said, letting out his dominant Alpha signals, which made some Betas and Omegas around them to shiver. Shinichi didn't even falter on his polite smile. Herr Alfons took the detective's silence as a 'yes' and whispered to him, "Would you do the honors of meeting me after this party?"

Shinichi leaned in to whisper breathily in his ear, "I'd love to."

Their plan was flawless.

* * *

Vermouth snickered at Alfons' reaction towards the Omega. Of course, he's one of the most delectable and desired (according to almost all girl magazines in the States and a few other countries, as far as she knew) Omega, even to other Omegas.

Even she, who'd bonded and became single once more and had done it more times than once with many, many others, and all of them without feeling, was still somewhat attracted to that azure-eyed Omega. She heightened her senses and felt that all Alphas in the room were silently growling. She wanted to laugh like a maniac.

"Frau Ada?" someone called from behind her, and she turned to smile at 'her' sister-in-law.

"What is it, Frau Amanda?" she replied in fluent German.

"Are you alright with my brother… cheating you?" she said with a conspiratory smirk.

Thinking like how 'Ada' would think, she smiled and replied, "I'm alright… as long as he sleeps on the couch until he learns to not do that in front of me."

The two glanced over the flirting Alfons and the Omega with his baby in his arms, watching the Alpha's every movement. Vermouth was quite intrigued by the intelligence shining in her eyes, as if she could comprehend everything happening around her.

"How shameless," Amanda said with a disgusted sneer. 'Ada' could only nod in agreement, although her face was neutral.

The lights then turned out and the MC started talking.

* * *

What's an Alpha, if not extremely possessive, protective, and aggressive?

Kaito had planned for the show to be a surprise. For Shinichi, more than anybody else's.

But he couldn't help growling lowly as the party's host, Alfons or something, got too close to his mate for his own liking. His growl turned into something akin to silent, cold fury when he noticed that it wasn't just the German who desired his Omega. Many other Alphas present, bonded and single, were also growling at their closeness.

His possessiveness intensified.

"Kaito," Aoko said worriedly, tugging him along. "It's almost time."

Kaito nodded without taking his eyes off of his mate and child and the *ehm-perverted, disgusting-looking, and many other things left unwritten but you get what I mean-ehmehm* German. "I'll show you…" he grumbled moodily, unconsciously saying that out loud.

Aoko snickered at him as she led him towards the back stage.

The lights went out.

The MC started talking.

And soon, it was time for his show.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he said out loud, loud enough for the whole hall to hear without any need to use a mic.

The audience started chattering happily, expectantly.

"Welcome, to tonight's surprise show!" he said, and proceeded to so his formal greetings.

"And now… you all shall see this show…" he said conspiratorially, "through Alice's looking glass…"

He was delighted by the surprised gasps when the thin plastic layer he prepared gave off a frosted tint. It wasn't fully plastic per se, but it was some sort of material in which could look and feel like glass which can be tinted any colour he wanted.

He played with cards, his pet doves, and many more, and finally, when he felt the time is right, he deemed that the audience needed to start with the Grand Finale.

He'd already told Aoko earlier to bring someone—preferably Shinichi. And she did, Naria and all.

"It's time… for the ball," Kaito announced out of nowhere, and with a smirk, he snapped his fingers, and—

There was a small crack.

Then it got bigger, making many gasp and back away.

And with a snap, it broke, leaving small, dust-like shining particle in its' wake, making it look as if twinkling stars were raining in the form of dust. Once he had Shinichi in his hands, he kneeled and said, "Would you do the honors of having this dance with me?"

He heard other Alphas present growl.

Shinichi seemed to not notice and blushed, grinning from ear to ear, as he said, "Yes, please."

With a snap of his nimble fingers, a waltz music stated, and he pulled Shinichi into a waltz. His helpers—or assistants, whichever you call them—came to the space between them and the audience, and started dancing with others.

"Let us dance," Kaito announced, twirling his mate in his arms with a fond smile, despite the little bundle in his arms. "Dance, and dance, and dance… My Beloved."

Shinichi looked utterly surprised by the endearment, and Kaito took that moment to kiss him. Gasps from the audience started up, and by the time everyone noticed what that gesture meant—a sign of possessiveness—everyone was clapping.

And his show had ended.

"Kaito!" Shinichi said, as he was being led away from the stage and to the backstage. "I thought you were busy with work today!"

"I am. I just so happen to have a performance right in this very party," Kaito replied with a smirk. Shinichi rolled his eyes and stepped away from him, but he never took his hand from Kaito's.

"Then, can you take Naria home?" Shinichi asked, hopeful.

"Sorry, Shin," Kaito said apologetically, kissing the tip of his nose. "I've still got to meet with Frau Ada after this—she's the one who requested I come, after all."

At the dejected look on his mate's face, Kaito ran his finger through his neatly combed hair in a comforting gesture.

"Don't worry, I'll come back later, once I'm done with Frau Ada and Herr Alfons."

"Alright," Shinichi sighed, leaning into Kaito's touch when he hugged him and whispered reassurances that Naria was going to be fine.

He was no fool. He just hoped—hoped to all deities out there and other greater forces that're possibly out there that his mate and his daughter were safe. He could deduce that something's supposed to happen in the party, and it all had a connection to his Shinichi.

When Frau Amanda came, with a scowl present on her face, they bid each other farewell, and Shinichi sighed, looking at the retreating back of the existence named Kuroba Kaito. Naria, who was quiet throughout everything, suddenly babbled, startling Shinichi from his thoughts, as she tugged at his suit insistently.

When he saw why, a look of fondness and adoration took over the dejected expression he sported a few minutes before, and they went away.

* * *

Shinichi sighed, smiling at his daughter as she fiddled with the diapers which he had just put on her. "You like it don't you?" Shinichi said, stroking her hair from her face with his fingertips, making her smile at him and him smile back.

"I just wish that Kaito didn't have anything else to do today," he sighed as he put away everything into a bag and lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the locker room where other mothers put away their baby's stuff.

' _I didn't want to put her in danger…'_ he thought solemnly.

As if sensing her mother's sadness, Naria reached out to pat his cheeks while babbling something. He had the distinct feeling that she was trying to comfort him, and that made him smile.

"Fancy seeing you here," someone said, making Shinichi look at the source of voice immediately.

A woman with grey eyes and long, flowing light brown hair said, a smirk which didn't look good on her marring her otherwise beautiful features.

"Vermouth," Shinichi said, eyes narrowing. "Why are you here? Disguising as Frau Ada?"

"I have my reasons," she said casually, taking a long inhale on a cigarette in between her fingers. Shinichi immediately snatched the cigarette away and stomped on it, putting it out.

"I will not have you sully my daughter's lungs." He stated.

"Quite expressive of you, Silver Bullet," Vermouth said with amusement in her voice.

"You endanger my baby and I won't ever forgive you," he said coldly, a dark gleam in his eyes made his whole being terrifying. Not to mention the shadow which fell over his face.

"Yet you're the one to bring her here in the first place," she said uncaringly. Shinichi couldn't retort to that, which made the Alpha murderer grin. "Dear, dear, Silver Bullet," she said in a sing song tone, which irritated Shinichi because he always associated that tone with his… rather gruesome 'sessions' with said woman.

"The play's about to start…"

"And how will it start without the narrator?" Shinichi asked without missing a beat.

"The narrator can't start without the main character being ready…" she said in his ear.

"I thought the main character's supposed to be Herr Alfons?" he asked casually, getting Naria into his arms once more.

"Oh, no, you're mistaken, dear Silver Bullet…" she said in a deceptively gentle voice. "The main character… is you."

"Such cliché," Shinichi mumbled, a frown on his face.

"Welcome to the play," she said, ignoring his mumbled words, just as the lights went out and the floor shuddered beneath him. "Shall I introduce the main character here—Kudou Shinichi," she smirked and screams erupted from the ball room.

The smell of smoke told him all he needed to know.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I'm hungry. Hey guys, so it's my inauguration day today! I have no idea what that does, other than putting on our almamater together formally. Yeah. Sure. Sorry for my spelling mistakes, my eyes hurt over all these letters and won't tell me which one's misspelled… So I leave that to you. ;)**_

 _ **So, how was it? I still can't believe I'm doing this at 4 AM, and I just woke up an hour ago… Haha… Did you enjoy… the little prelude?**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	14. Mad World

_**A/N**_

 _ **Mad World—Gary Jules**_

 _ **Guys I'm tired… Tired of making you all wait DX… And also tired because of all these clubs I entered… Though I'm not regretting anything! XD Soo I just got back a few hours ago from my major's (generally, Computer Science Major's) welcoming 'party', in which I thought would be all formal stuff such as introducing the staff and rectors and heads of each sub-major… BUT NOOOOO it had turned into a full-blown party at the end of the day… Evening.**_

 _ **TBH, I'm not the type to party, hell I'm not even a social butterfly. I'm more of a room hermit who's socially awkward and very clumsy and have a very short temper when it comes to certain things such as studying. My ears hurt, my eyes, and my body ache because of it all… #Ireallyshouldgetoutmoreoften.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy the show, people… Oh, and warning, mild gore… Eh, not so mild, I mean… *grin.**_

He could only feel pain. Pain in that vast darkness that he didn't know of. His poker face was in full force, not wanting to show his true emotions even if no one's around. A wail reached his ears, muffled at first before it rang directly into his ears.

Cracking open an eye despite his pain, he saw rubble everywhere, and someone looking straight into his eyes, unseeingly. A second later, he realized that the one with silver glassy eyes was dead. He got up, wincing as pain flared up his spine, and he gripped the bundle in his arms a little bit tighter in pain. Another wail made him look down towards the bundle.

Naria was bleeding, a deep gash down her cheek which would no doubt scar for life. She was crying in pain, and he immediately hugged her, shushing her and assuring her that everything was alright. For all the time he disliked Naria, only now did he realize that she was a bridge—a connection that reminded him that Shinichi was his and she was the evidence.

He blinked in realization. Where was Shinichi?

Looking at the red-stained silver-haired dead man, he assumed that someone was chasing his Omega down, and murdering anyone in sight. Including the man right in front of him. But then again, Shinichi could possibly be the one to do this. Omegas turn into a very aggressive enigma when they see their mates injured to a fatal point.

Either way, he had to find his Shinichi ASAP. Who knows what would happen within the time he passed out?

Taking out his spare handkerchief (in which he brought everywhere in case someone suspects him of impersonating someone… He had to be thorough, what can I say?), he inspected it first before deeming it clean enough to be used to wipe away dust and grime from his daughter's face, preventing infection on the baby's wound.

Taking a deep breath, he stood shakily, pain making it very hard for him to concentrate on doing the simple task of just… standing. Securing a sniffling Naria in his arms, they slowly moved forward.

* * *

The outside air was cold, and she closed her furry jacket around her, the ne her disguise came with. There was no one else near her, seeing how she was smirking to herself in satisfaction. There was a slightly crazed gleam in her eyes, a cruel type of insanity.

The kind that took light under other's suffering. The kind that everyone has, although in a smaller scale than an iota, that they would vehemently deny it when pointed out, not realizing that they do in fact relish in other's sadness.

With her advanced Alpha hearing, she could hear his cackle, a broken sound, a symphony amongst chaos. _'Aah…'_ she mused to herself, closing her eyes half-way. _'This is the kind of symphony… that I truly enjoy…'_

Another breeze blew and once again, she closed her furry jacket around her.

* * *

He didn't know what he was doing. Hands, red and starting to wrinkle from constant contact with the red fluids which spilled from every one of their bodies in which he was ripping apart. He'd felt how it was to rip guts out of another's lower abdomen.

How it felt to constrict one's airways by gripping their lungs far too tightly.

How rib cages have slightly jagged surfaces, and turn brittle under his hands.

Everyone tried to shoot him, tranquilize him. But he was unstoppable. He couldn't help the gleeful laugh which bubbled up from inside him, his grin a manic grin as more of those people—white clothed, blue clothed, black clothed, all raised their guns and shot to kill—were ripped to shreds without mercy. He briefly wondered why people usually call him gentle and caring and he also briefly wondered whether his deeds would hinder his work or not.

Either way, he was enjoying the thrill to kill. To just give in to his basic instincts. Amongst the metallic smell of blood and rotting smell of bodies finally going into rigor mortis, only one scent stayed in his nose, which led him to seeing his mate, lying in a pool of blood—dead. Unresponsive.

Dead.

A despaired cry tore through his throat and once again, he began attacking people who were coming near him in an attempt to subdue him.

Then, it was quiet.

No one stood in his way.

After deeming it safe enough, he went back. Back to where his mate lay in his blood-stained suit, determined to never leave him again. Taking the fast route, he took the stairs which led to the rooms hallway a few floors up, which was where Kaito lay one floor below it.

Arriving to the hole which the cave-in caused, Shinichi jumped down, not caring that his feet hurt upon landing. All he wanted was to find Kaito. And never be separated from him ever again. He looked around, eyes narrowing when he couldn't find his mate.

A low growl escaped his lips when he saw a faint trail of blood. Either someone carried the magician away, or—

No, he couldn't go down that hopelessly hopeful line of thought. Scenting the air, he ran to wherever it was it led him to.

* * *

Satou couldn't see any reason why _anyone_ would kill so messily, so sloppily. She nearly gagged at the sight, seeing that she scarcely got any cases with these kinds of scenes. Usually it would be in some serial killer cases or kidnapping cases too. But never a massacre.

Guts belonging to who-knows-who lay everywhere, as if it had been tossed away right after taking it out of a person's body. There were white stuff, coated in red, in which she thought to be rubble. But forensic told her that it was rib cage, snapped from where it supposed to belong at.

On all the victim's faces were the same expression, even if they had blood trails everywhere on their face; horror and fear. They were all scared before death.

"Who would do such a thing…?" she muttered, looking around. Megure was leading another team up to another part of the building where there were people trapped in. Using the walkie-talkie (every single police seem to have… I have no idea what else to call it.), she reported everything she saw to Megure, who only gave her an affirmative.

And that they had found the trapped guests almost all safe and sound. Almost.

"Alright, team one, you go check area A," Satou directed. "Team two and four, check all the rooms on this floor for any survivors. The rest of you, come with me upstairs." And with that, Satou and her group ran upstairs, which was a hell lot worse.

More gore and blood assaulted their eyes, whilst their senses were assaulted with different, not-so-pleasing scents. A few newbies retched at the sight and smell. Satou steeled her resolve and moved forward.

"Satou-san," a fellow forensic came up to her.

"What is it?"

"This seems… familiar to me," he admitted.

"How so?" Satou raised an eyebrow in question.

"A few years ago… something similar happened… A massacre caused by someone murdering them bare-handed… That time, an Omega was the cause of it all."

"An Omega?"

He nodded. But before she could question him further, someone called her.

"Officer Satou!"

Turning, she saw someone far too familiar… but not at the same time.

"Kudou-kun?" she asked, running up to him.

"Err… well, no." He straightened up and gave her a charming smile, despite all that blood that stuck to him and his beforehand-nice-looking suit. "I'm Kuroba Kaito, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Kuroba… as in the famous magician?"

"My, I'm flattered that you know, Onee-san," he said charmingly, giving her a blinding smile. Until a babble-like sound distracted her from his (admittedly handsome) face. Her eyes widened in shock.

"N-Naria?!" she said, tentatively reaching out to touch her, not believing that it's her.

"… And that you know of her too," the magician added with a pout. Naria tugged at his blood-stained shirt with a similar pout, as if reprimanding him, saying, "That's rude of you to say."

Kaito ruffled her hair, something he learnt fast enough that she didn't like people doing that to her. Much like Shinichi.

"What are you both doing here?" Satou's question brought Kaito's mind back to the present.

"There was a party," Kaito said simply. "And things went downhill from there."

"How so?" Satou asked once again.

"Well… There was this bomb… And gunshots too, I remember gunshots…" Kaito said, proceeding to tell her about Shinichi asking him to take Naria some place safe and how he ended up under a pile of rubble but somehow managed to get out.

In return, Satou told him of what she'd seen downstairs and of what the forensic said. Kaito blinked at a passing thought, far too fast for him to catch.

"By the way, have any of you seen Shinichi?" he asked, looking around. He knew that if Shinichi were around, he'd be with the police. Unless something else happened on the way. He hoped the latter wasn't true, but at Satou's negative confirmation, he knew for sure now that something happened.

"… I'm going back," Kaito said, handing over Naria, who gripped on to his tie with a strength a two-month old shouldn't have. With a resigned sigh, Kaito took her back, letting her reach for his face and hit it with her palms.

"I'll go search for Shinichi," he said, turning around.

"Wait!" Satou called, making Kaito turn back.

"What is it?"

A pause.

"What's your relationship with Kudou-kun?" she asked finally.

With a smirk, Kaito replied, "I'm his Alpha, and he's my Omega."

And he walked away.

* * *

Shinichi's nose led him to the emergency exit stairs, leading down, down, down. Then, another scent, a live Beta scent, mingled with his Kaito's cinnamon mint one. He growled in warning, ready to pounce at the Beta.

He stood in the doorway, his shoulders tense probably because of the low growl that rumbled through Shinichi's throat. Next thing he knew, a hand was on his neck, a bruising grip which threatened to snap it in half. Just as he was about to do it, a strong scent of an Alpha made his grip falter a little bit.

"Shinichi," the Alpha said, stilling the Omega in his near-murder. Azure eyes, clouded in rage and sorrow and a hint of insanity, met with indigo ones. Shinichi blinked, disbelieving.

The same suit Kaito wore, stained with blood. In his arms, a bundle of Naria reached towards him, a fast-healing gash on her cheek and blood on her dress. Other than that, they looked fine. Probably a bruise here and there, but fine and most importantly, alive.

"Kai…to?" Shinichi found his voice after a while. It was hoarse from screaming in rage as he massacred everyone else before. Kaito's eyes softened.

"It's me," he said softly, walking slowly towards the surprised Omega.

"But… but you…"

"My head got hit by a rubble and I passed out," he shrugged. "No big deal."

"I thought… You…" Shinichi's eyes stung, and Kaito's hand grabbed at his own, placing it on the magician's cheek as he leaned into the touch, reassuring him that it was real. Real and _not a dream._ Shinichi launched himself at him and let the tears fall, not caring about the metallic smell of dried blood on his mate's suit.

As long as his scent was still there…

Naria babbled with a content smile on her face, reaching up to him to grab at his fingers. Shinichi let her wrap a hand on his blood-stained finger, relishing in the feeling that every one of them are rea and still alive.

Before long, Shinichi let himself fall into Kaito's arms into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Once Shinichi was leaning completely into Kaito, face buried into his scent gland, his breath steady, the magician looked over at the slightly frightened Beta, probably traumatized. For life? Well, he was definitely surprised that a younger Omega like Shinichi who's usually docile and tame could actually lift him with one hand on his neck.

He was completely scared, to say the least.

"Could you please call Satou-san?" Kaito said calmly. The Beta nodded and ran towards where they both knew Satou would be at. Minutes later, they were on their way to the hospital, with Shinichi snuggled against Kaito's neck, breathing in his scent directly from his scent gland, and Naria sleeping against the both of them, a content smile on her face as she slept, feeling safe and secure with her parents.

* * *

The next time Shinichi woke, it was to strong arms around him and a small bundle of Naria snuggling against him. Shinichi looked upwards to find a still-sleeping Kaito, whose breathing was even and slightly smelled of tooth paste.

They all smelled slightly of oranges. Probably the soap, Shinichi concluded. Indigo-flecked azure eyes opened sleepily, looking at him in a silent question. Shinichi gave her a smile, and she returned it with a toothy grin, eyes blinking the sleepiness away.

The silence was broken when the youngest of the three started gurgling, a drool making its way out of the corner of her mouth. Kaito's eyes opened at the sound, slightly startled, and he was immediately on guard.

"Good morning, Kaito," Shinichi said softly, a smile on his lips. Kaito's eyes softened when they met his, and he placed a chaste kiss on his Omega's lips, returning the 'good morning'. Shinichi sat up to look around.

They were in the hospital, and why, he couldn't say. His mind was far too foggy for him to remember anything. The door opening silently drew the Omega's attention, and Megure and Satou stepped inside.

"You're awake…" Satou said, relief evident in her eyes.

"Officer Satou, Inspector Megure… Good morning…" Shinichi nodded politely in greeting. Hearing Kaito growl slightly in warning, Shinichi smiled at him before refocusing on the two cops.

"Good morning… no, actually, good evening, Kudou-kun," Megure said, a smile evident in his voice.

"We've got some questions for you… Do you have time?" Satou asked uncertainly. Shinichi nodded slowly. Taking out her notebook and pen, she started;

"What were you doing on the night of the party?"

"I was invited there, attending it as per the invitation asked of me," Shinichi replied smoothly.

"Where were you when the bombing started?"

"I was changing Naria's diapers."

"Were there anyone else who could confirm your alibi?"

"Other than Naria…" his thoughts flashed to Vermouth—no, Ada, "There was Frau Ada…"

"What was she doing there…?" Satou muttered to herself, and Shinichi only shook his head. "Moving on, why did you decide to put Naria into Kaito's arms?"

"I wanted her safe," Shinichi said, that part as true as her being next to him.

"But why Kaito? Why didn't you go and run out the moment the first bomb exploded?"

Shinichi's eyes hardened. "I couldn't leave when there were still people in the building."

Satou hummed as she wrote it down. "Do you know of the Omegan Madness?"

"I've heard of it… somewhere… But I forgot where. What of it?" Shinichi asked back.

"The massacre in the building seemed exactly how it would be if an Omega turns into the state of Omegan Madness. It's usually triggered by seeing many deaths and torture, and seeing a loved one experience either of them," Satou said as if reciting the lines from a book.

"That sounds… brutal," Shinichi said contemplatively.

"It is," Megure nodded, suppressing a shudder at the memory of how limbs were torn from their rightful places, blood and gore completely covering the floor, and they had to be extra careful to not slip on those misplaced and sometimes torn organs.

"Do you remember anything after you handed Naria over to Kaito?" Satou inquired.

"Well… I did see Herr Alfons getting cornered by some group with guns… and then—" Shinichi's eyes widened as he remembered the bomb and how Herr Alfons was crushed underneath it. "Herr Alfons triggered the second bomb…"

Satou quirked an eyebrow.

"And—and then—" nothing. No, wait. "I saw Kaito… dead…" Shinichi's eyes were wide and fear started to seep into it. Kaito was quick to hug and comfort his Omega, shushing him and telling him that everything was alright. That he was alive and well.

Shinichi visibly relaxed against the Alpha and sighed.

"I don't remember anything else after that."

It was a black hole amongst many of his near-photographic memory. Satou frowned at that, a calculating glint getting into her eyes.

"I… see," she said slowly, contemplatively. Her mind went a few thousand meters per hour. Then, her gaze met Shinichi's. "I think… we might need to get you into therapy. Mind therapy."

"What? Why?" Shinichi was baffled that she would suggest such a thing.

"Because… I'm sorry, Shinichi, but I'm suspecting you to be a victim under Omegan Madness, and I need to be sure." Shinichi nodded slowly, digesting her words slowly. "Don't worry, even if you're a victim to the Omegan Madness, you won't get into jail for murder. Because, as I said, you're a victim. We'll probably put you under therapy for a month or so."

"I… thank you," Shinichi said, relieved. He didn't know what he'd do if he actually got the Omegan Madness and not treat it at all. A few more questions later, they were done. Snuggling into Kaito's embrace, embracing Naria in his arms, Shinichi closed his eyes, enjoying the silence that fell over them once more.

* * *

Vermouth wasn't impressed. Not at all when she saw the medic team leading a sleeping Shinichi in Kaito's arms, along with a sleeping baby in the man's other arm. But she was impressed at the scene he made in his rage.

Truly, the Omegan Madness is a work of art; a true beauty to another level. A feral smile graced her lips as she walked away, getting on her motorcycle, driving away into the night.

Truly, the Omegan Madness is a beautiful thing.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Holy, did I just make Vermouth into a complete psychopath in another level?! Really?! Oh well. Have you ever thought of what a person sees you as first when they look at you the first time? People often point out that I have chubby cheeks (though it's more of a heritage thing I got from mom's side, seeing that she had been chubby in her elementary years even though she was just skin and bones. I was like that too, until I started swimming and got hooked.)**_

 _ **But when I take off my (admittedly thick) glasses, people would say that I have sharp eyes. And that makes me feel beautiful. And that disgusts me for no reason at all. (I shudder at the thought of being… beautiful. I hate that word.) Enough of my rants.**_

 _ **What did you think of this chapter? I'm still dying to post this and the last chapter! DX I hate making others wait… And I'm sorry because I felt too lazy to beta this... ;P**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	15. Remedy

_**A/N**_

 _ **Remedy—Little Boots**_

 _ **Ahahahh… This chapter's title sounds a bit… expected? XD Can't help it, I just got the Quarter of Silence and Sunflowers of Inferno and now my movie collection is complete… no, wait, the last movie… When is it coming anyways?! (I'm really frustrated here…)**_

 _ **Let's just get on with this…**_

He didn't dare tell him. Not when he's got that adoring smile on his face and Naria babbling away about one thing or another, touching his face with a toothy grin in his arms. He didn't want to break that picture-perfect moment.

"What's wrong, Kaito?" Shinichi asked, noticing the silence from the magician who was standing in the door frame.

"Eh… just thinking."

"Uh-huh…" Shinichi gave him a disbelieving look, and Kaito gave him a loving smile in return, making the detective blush.

"Kaito, just tell me. I won't judge you or anything…" _Besides, I'm your mate, aren't I…?_ went unvoiced. Kaito looked upwards, the only indication of insecurity that he allowed to show.

"It's just… well," Kaito sighed, sitting next to Shinichi on the bed and took his free hand. "I don't want to break the peace we have right now…"

"What're you talking about?" Shinichi asked, an eyebrow raised. Kaito's eyes drifted towards Naria, a finger trailed her uninjured cheek, seeing the other one had been bandaged. He felt Shinichi tense, a blank look entering his eyes.

"Shinichi…" Kaito said, but seeing the blank look in his eyes, Kaito shook his head, deciding against it. "I'll tell you when you're ready, alright?"

Shinichi's eyes focused on him.

"Tell me what?"

Kaito only smiled in return.

* * *

Shiho typed into her computer with nimble fingers, her face a blank mask, betraying nothing. She heard Seiki sigh from the doorway. She knew that she's probably worrying him, but she couldn't afford to care. She had a job to do. Er... well, more of something she needed to be done.

 _Kaito sighed and slumped in his seat. Shiho, who was sitting in the kitchen, drinking her Jasmine tea glanced up, noting his slumped shoulders, dejected-looking eyes, and bed-haired hair (which is the norm, for Kaito's hair)._

" _What is it?" she asked, uncaring, sipping her tea and flipping to the next page of her magazine. "Alphas shouldn't be leaving their mates after such an incident. Especially when said mate is an Omega."_

" _I don't know, Miyano-san," he said with a sigh. "I need to tell him, but… He seems far too unstable right now…"_

" _Tell him what?" Shiho set down her magazine, interested. Kaito glanced at her warily. She didn't care, it was to be expected anyways, seeing how he'd run a background check on her. His findings weren't exactly pleasing, especially on the part where her parents come in._

 _But it looked like he got to a decision and leaned forwards, elbows resting on his knees. "It's about Shinichi."_

" _I figured," Shiho said coolly._

" _A few nights ago… when the incident took place… He went nuts," he finished._

" _Nuts?" Shiho's eyes widened slightly, showing her surprise. It was no surprise that the magician picked that emotion up, though._

" _Yeah… I have no proof that it was him, though… but… I suspect…" he sighed once more. "Have you ever encountered an Omega that can actually act like an angered Alpha…?"_

" _No," Shiho said truthfully._

" _Well," Kaito said, shuddering slightly, "I've seen him… lift a man, a Beta, bigger than him… by the neck… with one hand."_

 _Shiho's eyes widened at that._

" _And that's not all… He was covered in blood, and on the floor were carcass of many people, dead because they were... intentionally… ripped apart."_

" _Kudou-kun, did…?"_

 _Kaito nodded. He then proceeded to tell her all he knew, all the while looking dejected._

" _I don't want him to suffer," Kaito said at the end. Shiho lifted an inquiring eyebrow. "If he knew that he was the reason… the perpetrator of the whole massacre, then he'd suffer for sure."_

 _She knew what he meant. Guilt is such a troublesome thing, after all._

" _I see," Shiho said, getting up. Kaito looked at her in silent question. "I'll see what I can find. That's all I'll give you."_

" _But I… didn't even—"_

" _This is also a good chance to pay what we owe Kudou-kun anyways," she said with a smile. "And I suggest you get him to a therapist to brace himself for the truth to come. If he found out that the whole incident was because of him, he might just about go mad from guilt." Kaito gave her a grateful smile and got up. She suspected him to go back to the hospital, where Shinichi and their daughter still are._

Shiho snapped out of her thoughts. A few days had gone by since then, and it was pure coincidence that she'd been given her long vacation as a bonus from her boss. Shaking her head, she continued to look at the computer screen with a blank face.

"Shiho," she heard Seiki say, and the smell of waffles went into her nose. "You should eat. It's been a long time since you've last eaten."

"Ah… thank you, Aki," she said, giving him a grateful smile. He didn't return the smile, and just gazed at her worriedly. Just as she reached for the plate, her eyes landed on a word in the web, making her go back to her previous task of researching.

It was a book about Omegas, and one of the contents, which caught her eyes, was called, 'Omegan Madness.'

" _Omegan Madness was first found 1920, but was first recorded on the Clayton Bar Massacre case."_

"Shiho?" Seiki called, pulling her back to the real world. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and ordered, "I won't let you go back to your research unless you finish that waffle."

"Yes mom…" Shiho said childishly and gave him a meek smile before starting on her waffle. Seiki huffed with a fond smile on his face as he watched her eat. Once she was finished, he took the empty plate and went out, a sigh escaping his lips once more.

Going back onto her task, Shiho started reading avidly, trying to get as much info as she could and filed it away for later. She needed to tell Kaito about this.

* * *

The nighttime breeze was cold. Far too cold for her liking.

"Gin, Heineken, Mojito, and a few more members are the casualties to your experiment… no, 'pupil' is what you prefer."

Vermouth took a sip of her Gin Tonic and leaned into the railings of the bridge. To others, she might seem to be enjoying herself, talking to someone she loved. But inside, she was just plain bored.

"He may be a success, Vermouth," her boss said, tone cold. "But he's a casualty if he's not controlled. He'll be a liability to our plans if he's far too wild to comprehend anything of reality and orders. You created him, molded him this way. I give you the responsibility to control him at will."

Downing half of the can in her hand, she inhaled. "You don't need to tell me that," she said with a dangerous edge to her tone.

"See that I didn't need to."

And with that, the phone call ended. She sighed, a cloud forming from her lips. She knew _exactly_ how to control him. She'd done that before.

A smirk played on her lips, and she threw the can behind her, falling directly into the trash bin with perfect accuracy. Putting on her helm and turning on her motorcycle, she rode off into the night.

* * *

"What do you mean I might need a therapist?" Shinichi asked, brows furrowed as he frowned at Kaito.

"Well, Miyano-san recommended it, seeing how that last incident might have shaken you up," Kaito said truthfully. Shinichi mulled over it for a while and sighed a resigned "fine." Kaito smiled at him and sat next to him, embracing him.

' _I guess this is for something… but what is it?'_ Shinichi thought. _'That reminds me… Kaito wanted to tell me something… But he decided against it… Is it so bad that I need a therapist?'_

Feeling Kaito's lips on his forehead, he looked up to see a flash of something in his mate's eyes. His gaze was directed towards Naria, who was sleeping in his arms. _'Was that… gratitude…?'_ Shinichi thought before shaking that thought away.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked suddenly, making the magician blink in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Kaito asked. He remembered that Shinichi would sometimes catch him looking at Naria in a not-so fatherly way, so much that sometimes Shinichi would be weary of letting him hold her, even for a moment. For some reason he didn't feel like she's his as much as she's Shinichi's. Well, until the incident where he shielded her from all that debris, that is.

"Her name may be Naria Kudou, but you're still her father. She can't just keep on getting contact from me, and almost never her father," Shinichi said with a huff. "Besides, I know that you love her as much as you love me."

Gently putting her in his arms, Shinichi watched as a fatherly smile bloomed on Kaito's lips, making his expression brighter than a few moments ago. Seiki came in at that moment, telling them that dinner is ready.

When Naria's eyes opened and blinked away the sleepiness at the word 'dinner', the two parents chuckled.

* * *

Strolling through a park with his daughter and both Ran and Aoko, Shinichi took a deep breath, inhaling the cold winter air. Naria was bundled up in various warm clothes—mittens, a wool hat, a very comfortable-looking baby jacket, a scarf, and baby winter boots. Shinichi was wearing his green hoodie jacket.

They were all going out to celebrate Ran's victory in the National Karate championship, in which she got a gold medal in. Too bad that Kaito and Shiho had promised to discuss something from last night and hasn't finished yet.

Shinichi internally pouted at the thought of someone else spending the night with _his_ Kaito. He had to make do with Naria's warmth last night and he decided that he didn't like it… more like his internal Omega didn't like it.

He made a mental note to never tell that to Kaito though. No good inflating his big ego even bigger.

"We're here!" Aoko said, stepping into a family restaurant. "A table for three and a baby chair, please!" he vaguely heard Aoko say, mind wandering away, lost in thoughts. For a few weeks now, he'd been working on international cases—bank robberies, kidnappings, and so on. He'd been bored out of his mind because the Japanese Police Force hadn't called out to him, even for a simple case as a missing cat (in which was ridiculous, he knew, but still…!).

After being questioned in the office, Officer Sato seemed to become somewhat weary of him. He didn't know of the reason, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with what Kaito held back on telling him. Sighing, he ordered some food and fell into a light and easy conversation with the two girls.

* * *

"Have you ever heard of 'Omegan Madness'?" Shiho asked, taking a bite into her strawberry shortcake, casually crossing her legs on the knees.

"Omegan Madness? I think I've heard of it somewhere before…" Kaito said, scratching the back of his head. "What is it?"

"It's a kind of mental illness that involves their inner, much more basic instincts to activate when certain circumstances are fulfilled," Shiho said, opening her notes. "A few years ago, there was a massacre in a place called Clayton Bar in England, the first ever recorded case of Omegan Madness.

"From what I gathered, there was an Omega with her mate there, having some sort of drinking party or something, I presume. But then, a group of criminals went their way and they hit the Omega's Alpha pretty hard. It was a nasty injury, they say. There was blood loss and some minor brain damage, but enough to make the Alpha lose consciousness for a while… more than a while actually.

"Psychologists say that it might be her inner Omega that caused the massacre. It's only natural, after all, they say. Because Omegas are naturally protective and loving, and can be harsh when some lines are crossed. But this kind of thing pushed her past her limits, because they'd been mated for quite a long while…

"The main factor in this case, the psychologists say, might have to do with the Omega's feelings for the Alpha. The stronger their love for each other, the harsher an Omega will react. In any case, the main point of this is the fact that an Omega ripped the throats of those criminals with her bare hands.

"Not impossible, if it had been a Beta or Alpha. But an Omega doing it sounds peculiar. The next day, after she was questioned, they found out that she didn't have any recollections on what had happened. She became depressed because her Alpha hadn't woken up yet, and thus, she was declared 'too unstable for further questioning', meaning that they had to wait until the Alpha woke up and comforts their Omega.

"In another article, one published a few weeks after that, they said that the Alpha woke up, different, but it seemed that she still loved her Omega."

"Wait—what?" Kaito asked, frown quite pronounced ever since the words 'Clayton Bar'. He vaguely remembered his dad telling him something about that place before—in a sad tone, if he's not mistaken.

"Yes, different," Shiho said, misinterpreting his question.

"How so?"

"Well. For starters, people familiar with the Alpha said that she seemed… apathetic. When she remembered everything, she didn't care whether or not her mate was unstable and still recovering from the stress of being unable to help her Alpha in any way she can. She bluntly told her about the massacre.

"It wasn't the best move, because months later, she committed suicide. Her Alpha went MIA after that," Shiho said, sipping her tea and taking another bite into her shortcake. She watched as Kaito seemed to be hanging on to her every word, despite his flawless poker face.

"So? Did you get the name of her Alpha?"

"Hmm? Well, yes. If I recall correctly, her Alpha's name is Sharon Vineyard."

* * *

Sharon kicked the one who ambushed her in the gut, making him cough his bile out. She watched in passive interest as he whimpered and showed submission, giving her his 'territory' by that simple action. She exhaled the smoke through her mouth and burnt the man's forehead with the tip of her lit cigarette, saying,

"Don't you ever disturb me when you cross paths with me again."

She then walked away casually, as if nothing ever happened in the dark alley.

" _Please, stop this, Sharon."_

She wondered who spoke to her, and caught a glimpse of light brown hair. A very familiar light brown hair.

"Why should I?"

She knew that it's her hallucination. For the nth time making an appearance in front of her very eyes.

" _You've… changed."_

"So what if I have?" she retorted, resuming her walk in the night. It had been a daily occurrence ever since she tutored Shinichi and had the goal of re-creating her deceased mate's Omegan Madness in mind as she did so. Always when she's alone.

And the boring conversation was becoming so monotonous that she had trouble staying awake even as she instantly answered her.

" _Please, don't continue on this path, Sharon."_

"Let me think about it… How about a no?" she said sarcastically. That should be the last question anyways.

" _What if someone finds out about this?"_

Sharon stopped in her steps and turned to where she knew the ghost of her deceased mate stood.

"Then it's their problem. If they get in the way, I should just kill them."

She answered as if that was the most logical way.

" _I won't let you, Sharon. Not this one."_

She was even more surprised at the fact that it wasn't a question rather than her decisive-sounding statement.

"Of course you wouldn't," Sharon said after a while with a smile gracing her lips. After such a long time, that feeling that would always ignite when she's with her mate—real, ghost, hallucination, whatever—would always be foreign-ly right.

"And that's what I love about you," she said, reaching to touch her mate's cheek in a comforting gesture. Just as her fingers touched that soft skin, she disappeared. Dropping her hand to her side, she only let out a small, sad smile before turning back to her arrogant-looking poker face.

She then walked away, in the direction where she knew was her motorcycle. Her lips curled upward as she plotted.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Interesting things are starting to happen~~~ XD Can't wait till I start on the next one… which would be in a few days from now. Sorry 'bout that. Aaaanyways, I sorta made the mistake of making this chapter while sitting next to a friend of mine. And now I'm certain that my inbox would be flooded with her spams…**_

 _ **Oh well. Now, I have a title~ (not really. Not formally.) I'm Kouhai-Sensei~ lol. So? What do you think will happen next? Is Sharon truly apathetic, or does she actually have human emotions in her? I personally don't know because I'm not an A/B/O verse psychologist XD.**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	16. Pop Culture

_**A/N**_

 _ **Pop Culture—Icon For Hire**_

 _ **And the beat goes on, drone, drone, like a metronome… This song is just stuck in my head. And Hope of Morning by the same band… It's catchy ;D I also feel the need to update Unsettled-Settled, but… yeah. Laziness conquers all! Sloth and Greed represent me best, you see… and right now, I'm hungry even though I ate a few—well—hours ago and right now it's 1 hour past midnight…**_

 _ **Eh… What am I even saying now? Let's just continue on to the chapter? So, last time, Kaito finally found out about the possibility of Shinichi developing Omegan Madness, and we also found Vermouth talking to her deceased lover… Looks like Sharon's also on her way to the insanity path… Haha. Note that there's a time jump here, which included Shinichi's therapy and Sharon's plotting. Enjoy~**_

Xx This is a spin-off from Naria's POV ;D and some sort of extra~ xX

"Mommy," Naria said, waving a cookie in one hand. "These are too hard for me to eat."

"You like those chocolate chip cookies, Naria?" Shinichi asked her from his desk, working on one case or another. Probably another, because as far as she knew, the other case was solved already. "Maybe I should ask Kaito for some more…" he sighed. She could feel his disappointment because her sweet tooth came from her father.

"No, mommy, these are too hard for me to eat. Watch," she said, biting into her cookie futilely. It's a good thing that she was teething, though. Or else, it would hurt a hell lot, ike the first time she tried to bite it when Kaito brought it and gave one to her. She was ecstatic at first, but then she got really frustrated on being unable to eat it in the first place, and fell asleep before being able to take even one tiny bite on it. Which sucked.

"Maybe I should be careful on feeding you sweets? Kaito seems to have no qualms on eating diabetes-inducing amount of sweets…" Shinichi mused, looking over some photos with his sharp eyes.

"No, mommy! These cookies are too hard!"

"What's wrong, Naria?" Shinichi asked, getting up from his seat. Looking at her raging and biting her cookie in anger, Shinichi got an idea and he ran into the kitchen and prepared a glass of warm milk. When he brought it into his study, Naria was watching him curiously with the cookie in her mouth.

He then proceeded to show her how to make the cookie soften, enough so that she could bite into it and digest it easily. Well, at least he got the message, Naria thought, content with biting into her now soft cookie sloppily. Her hands were covered in chocolate and milk but no matter, because Shinichi would take care of it for her.

Xx Now, on to the real story~ xX

As he walked out of the hospital, Shinichi looked upwards when his nose picked up a whiff of cinnamon-mint. Kaito stood from his crouched position, letting Naria sit on the sidewalk where small, street flowers grew.

"All done?" he asked with his trademark grin on his face.

"Yeah. They said that I can just decrease the meetings to once every two months. After that, I wouldn't need any of the meetings if they deem me to be 'stable' enough," the detective replied with a smile.

"Well, isn't that great," Kaito said with a hint of relief in his voice as Shinichi picked their daughter up and kissed her scarred cheek as she presented to him small yellow flowers.

"Thank you, Naria. These are very beautiful," Shinichi cooed, making her give him a big grin. She gave him a happy 'heee' as if trying to laugh/giggle. "Did you know? These forsythia's fruits can be used as antipyretic and anti-inflammatory properties, according to some Chinese herb books."

"You're saying that to a barely one-year-old. Do you plan to drill into her that knowledge into her head before she can even remember anything about this time at her age?"

"She's a clever girl, I just know it. I'm sure that she can catch up to this topic one day when she gets older, so why not tell her since an early age?" Shinichi said, pouting at Kaito.

"Such a high confidence, Meitantei-kun," Kaito said with a smirk. Shinichi blushed, wondering when was the last time the magician had called him by that name.

"Ara, I thought that it's common knowledge, seeing that I knew when I was in my first year of grade school," Shinichi said, genuinely confused.

"You… Don't tell me that your 'grade school' is a pharmacy-major college?"

"If that's so, then that would explain a lot as to why my teachers thought it appropriate to teach me all about HIV and sexually transmitted disease like syphilis and other illnesses and how it's usually passed around," Shinichi said thoughtfully. In truth, when he was in kindergarten until second grade of grade school, he was in Japan, although it wasn't a lie that he knew of the effects of many herbs when he was in first grade.

"You're joking," Kaito said, quite flabbergasted.

"I'm not," _not the part where I knew of all those things in my first year of grade school,_ added Shinichi in his head.

"You sound like Yukiko-san…" Kaito sighed, remembering the queen of loopholes. He'd gotten into far more traps in his childhood because of that woman more than the traps his own father set up for him for 'training'. He briefly wondered whether or not Shinichi got that trait from his mother.

"You know my mother?" Shinichi asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah, my father and your mother were in a… student-teacher relationship. Plus, your father and my father were childhood friends," Kaito said, shrugging.

"Heeeh, you sure know of my family more than I," Shinichi said with a smile that didn't reach his unimpressed eyes.

"Of course I do, I'm not your average thief," Kaito said proudly.

' _You shouldn't be so proud for being a thief…'_ Shinichi thought, staring at his mate.

"I could practically hear your thoughts, you know," Kaito said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know. It's too bothersome to conceal my true expression when I'm with you," Shinichi said, shrugging. "On the other hand, you should take off that annoying poker face mask. I don't like it…" Shinichi said the last part in an inaudible mutter.

"My poker face? Annoying? Shinichi," the magician purred in his ear, making him shudder. "I _live_ to annoy."

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't you annoyed Inspector Nakamori with your infamous heists or Nakamori-san—Aoko-chan—with your usual magician works, huh?" Shinichi poked his finger into Kaito's face.

"Without the possibility of you attending? No way," Kaito shrugged. "It's more fun when you're there." Shinichi's eyes drifted to the tongue that swiped across the magician's lips sensually.

"Teaser," the detective murmured, rolling his eyes and proceeded on kissing him, much to Kaito's surprise.

"I know," the magician murmured huskily. "And have I told you yet? The fact that Yukiko-san told me a few nights ago that she and Yuusaku-san were on their way here after I told them—"

"WHAT?!" Shinichi shouted, looking straight into the magician's indigo eyes with his wide, azure ones. "Screw this, Kaito, do you even know what that means?!" He was doomed for sure if his mother were to find him right now.

"Uh… that she'll be delighted to see our daughter?"

"No, you idiot!" Shinichi snarled. "This is bad, we have to get out of here!"

"Eh… but she's waiting for us in that café over there," Kaito said, pointing at a small, homey-looking café. And sure enough, Yukiko was there, smiling and waving a hand at them. Blood drained from Shinichi's face as he stared in horror in the direction of his mother sitting on a table, casually waving at them.

They had been seen.

He was definitely dead meat now.

* * *

Kaito didn't understand _why_ Shinichi would be scared of Yukiko. Other than the fact that she was the Queen of Loopholes and gave him more trouble in training than his father ever did. Now _that_ was something to be afraid of.

"Shinichi?" he asked when he saw Shinichi's pale face.

"Err, yeah… Kaito… **you're so dead,** " he said in a deathly tone that sent shivers of fear run through the magician's back. Shinichi took a deep breath, visibly squaring his shoulders in an attempt to brace himself from what was to come.

Kaito wisely kept silent as they walked towards the woman. Naria tugged at Shinichi's shirt, babbling something or other and looking at him with wide eyes. She was asking him something and he knew it somehow.

With a sigh, Shinichi greeted his mother. He looked resigned as the woman fawned over him.

"Shinichi! Long-time no see! How's my baby doing?" she said happily, hugging him. "And lookie here!" she said, not waiting for an answer from him. "My baby's got his own baby! How cute~"

"Mom—"

"Now care to tell me why you didn't tell me that you were having a baby after all this time?" Her voice turned gravelly even though she kept her smile and light atmosphere around her. Kaito didn't miss the shadow casted on her eyes, albeit slightly. The two boys shuddered as the atmosphere turned a few degrees colder.

Kaito started to regret bringing Shinichi to this café where he promised Yukiko to meet at.

"Err…" Shinichi looked lost and sheepish under his own mother's glare. "Ma?" Naria babbled in a questioning tone. Both Kaito and Shinichi looked at her in surprise, not expecting her to say anything other than useless babble which only babies understand.

"Uhh, yeah, this is my mom…" Shinichi said, dumbfounded. Kaito would've taken a shot of it due to how cute it was, but was unable to because he himself was equally dumbfounded.

"Ara? She can say Ma already?" Yukiko said in awe, forgetting her earlier anger at Shinichi. Leaning in to take a closer look, Yukiko's eyes sparkled when she saw the resemblance Naria had with her, and immediately started cooing at her as the nearly-one-year-old stared at her for a while before her fingers started reaching out towards her.

Her indigo-blue eyes went to Shinichi's face and she started grabbing at his jacket, saying, "Ma, Ma, Ma!" before babbling senselessly once more, getting herself preoccupied with her flower.

"She's a cute one, I'll give you that," Yukiko said haughtily, probably picturing herself within Naria. "And you said that her name's Naria?" this time, the question was directed towards Kaito.

"Yeah, Naria Kudou," he nodded in confirmation.

"Kudou? Not Kuroba?" Yukiko asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, thing is, mom…" Shinichi took a deep breath before releasing it, "we're not fully bonded yet."

The silence was unnerving, to say the least. And when the Queen of Acting spoke, it was in a deathly tone that promised lots of pain and retribution.

"Care to **explain**?"

* * *

Yukiko pondered over what she'd heard. Meeting at a heist, then falling in love with each other almost immediately, followed by Shinichi's heat… It didn't sound right. Bouncing Naria in her arms, she stood, telling the two unbound mates that she needed time to think about all of it.

Ever since that time Sharon volunteered to take care of her only son, she and Yuusaku hadn't seen him since. They were far too busy with work to even see each other! _'Now that I think about it… I only assumed that he would be alright, being in Sharon's capable hands…'_

She and Sharon did keep in touch. In fact, it was an almost daily thing to do, e-mail each other about Shinichi's progress and having a written heart-to-heart. Shinichi always had perfect grades, and has never gotten into trouble, so Yukiko didn't know her son as well as Sharon.

At that thought, she stopped in her tracks. _'That makes it sound as if I abandoned Shinichi… in one way or another…'_ she thought solemnly. Of course when the Omega became an ICPO member when he was in high school, she couldn't be more proud.

' _But I never did have a parent-son time, now did I?'_ she realized. The only parent-son bonding she recalled ever having with Shinichi was that time when she tried to make him cross dress, seeing that the children she tried to make with Yuusaku that came after Shinichi couldn't make it.

On his birthdays, she recalled giving him gifts, and having elaborate parties… only to leave an hour later for some sort of job or urgent business. Maybe in other people's eyes, the couple would seem to have a lot of free time, _'But we weren't free enough to spend time with our own son…?'_

She shook her head.

' _It's too late to regret it now, seeing how he's already grown up and all… He even has his own child, for god's sake!'_

Yukiko looked up when she saw a shadow move, and saw a man—Seiki Akihiko, according to Kaito—who nodded at her politely.

"Hello, miss," he said politely.

"Ara? Are you the Seiki Kaito told me about?" she said with a smile, her years of being an actress making it easy for her to conceal the wariness she felt towards him.

"Err, yes, I am," he said with a nod.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shinichi's mother, Yukiko Kudou," she introduced herself.

"P-pleased to make your acquaintance, I'm Seiki Akihiko," Seiki said, bowing

"You're quite the polite one, aren't you?" Yukiko stated. She chuckled when she saw the man's face reddening.

"I-I just wanted to tell you that dinner's ready," he said with a shy smile.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile of her own.

"W-well, then… If you'll excuse me…" he said and walked away, towards the room she left both Kaito and Shinichi in.

She went to the kitchen, meeting the hazel-haired teal-eyed Alpha scientist, who was serving dinner on the dining table. She noted the fact that there was a lab coat hanging on a nearby sofa and immediately concluded that it was hers.

"Hello, Yukiko-san," the Alpha said without even looking in her direction.

"Good evening," Yukiko said, placing Naria on a baby chair. "You must be Miyano Shiho, am I correct?"

"Yes I am," she said coolly, taking off her apron and leaning on the counter, her calculating gaze landing on Yukiko.

"I've heard of you from Kaito-kun," Yukiko said calmly, leaning on the nearest sofa and meeting the Alpha's gaze evenly.

"Ah… I see…" Shiho said with a small smile. "The arts of convincing your partner's guardian, I presume?" she smirked. Yukiko giggled, deciding that she'll definitely like her.

"So, how has Shinichi been doing?" she asked, and Shiho replied her with a long story short, from the first time they met, until after Naria was born. By the time she finished, Seiki, Shinichi, and Kaito arrived, signalling that dinner would start soon.

* * *

"Kaito-kun," Yukiko said, making Shinichi avert his attention from the giggling Naria towards his mother who left the room with Kaito. Putting Naria in Seiki's hands, he stealthily walked towards the slightly parted door in which both magician and actress went through.

Too bad that it was the library, because despite the humongous number of books, the middle part of the room was empty, leaving him nowhere to hide, so he had to make do with the slightly parted door to spy on them.

"Kaito-kun," Yukiko said in a serious tone in which Shinichi only ever heard when she's acting. "I have a request for you…"

Kaito raised an eyebrow at her and hummed in question. Shinichi narrowed his eyes to see rather than hear what she said, but she was whispering far too quietly and her head was bowed, letting her curls become some sort of hair curtain for her face so that Shinichi couldn't see her lips moving.

' _Well, damn,'_ he cursed. She was probably with his dad before this, writing some crime scene, which never failed to make her more cautious than usual. _'Oh, right… where is dad?'_

Shinichi shook his head. He was probably hiding from his editor(s) and if he was coming back to the Kudou Manor, he would probably get assaulted before he knew it anyways. Back to the task of spying, he saw Yukiko hand over a bag to the magician before lifting her head again and winking.

His inner Omega growled at the gesture, thinking that his own _mother_ would try to woo _his_ mate. Taking a deep breath, Shinichi stalked away, back to where Naria was in Seiki's hands. He needed to calm down.

And he needed to find out just what his mother wanted from his Kaito.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Sorry for the late update DX!**_ **Someone** _ **thought it to be a very clever idea to bury me in plot bunnies while they shoot blocks and blocks of writer's blocks at me, while knowing FULL WELL that my professor made me make a group and start discussing our first project; a board game. I'm drowniiiiiiiing *keplek keplek.**_

 _ ***That's the sound of me drowning, btw.**_

 _ **Aaaanyways, don't worry, I'm still in the writing business, ppl! XD And I'm still drowning, but I'm sort of afraid of the spams that a certain friend would pester me with, and I don't have time for that right now. So, I will be updating… in probably 2 weeks. That's the time limit btw. She's impatient, like SUPER impatient. Woo hoo…**_

 _ **I'll be able to juggle through all these, though, so don't worry. Just give me some time to get adjusted… and….**_

 _ **\- To be continued –**_

 _ **P. S. This chapter, like all chapters before this and other chapters before those other chapters before that, are un-beta-ed, probably will revamp or reread and beta after I update, so sorry for any… understandable mistakes. Thank you for reading~**_


	17. S&M

_**A/N**_

 _ **S &M—Rihanna**_

 _ **Eeh… So someone pointed out that Satou told Shinichi that he's supposed to get therapy because of the Omegan Madness and then Kaito told him to go get therapy but then Shinichi asked what for… DX I honestly forgot that that happened (the Satou telling Shinichi one) but my mind was persistent, like, it's still telling me that that has to happen…**_

 _ **So I'll give you a reason, I guess… At the time when Sato told Shinichi about therapy and Omegan Madness, Shinichi had sort of… shut off. Because at that moment, he's still too unstable, switching from OM to normal to mild OM again. This sort of phenomenon isn't uncommon, though most definitely not common. I usually find these sorts of things happen when a person enters a stage of unbelieving denial (at least I think so… through observation).**_

 _ **So when he shut off, his mind didn't register much of anything, which makes it near impossible for him to remember Sato even suggesting the whole therapy thing. But when Kaito told him about the therapy, it was much later when Shinichi was much more stable. So… yeah?**_

"Shinichi!" Ran called as she ran through the hospital hallway, making him stop in his tracks to let her catch up to him. Once she did catch up, she asked, "So, how was it?"

"It's… good, I guess. The therapist told me that I'm stable now," Shinichi gave her a reassuring smile. Ran let out a sigh in which Shinichi smiled at.

"Mou, you really scared me there when you first got back from that party…" Ran said with a frown and pout.

"Thanks for worrying," Shinichi said, pecking her cheek, which made her blush and gape at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure the therapist said that you're stable?"

At that, Shinichi laughed and nodded. "I wouldn't lie about that now, would I?"

"You might," Ran said in a playful manner and punched him lightly on the shoulder… well, as light as she could. Shinichi only grinned at her despite the pain on his shoulder. "Can I see Naria today?" she asked after a while of light banter.

"Kaito's with her today," Shinichi stated, shrugging.

"Aaaw, pleeeeease? I miss her a lot already…"

"When's the last time you saw her?"

"… a few days ago… But still!" Ran said in a slightly whiny tone that Shinichi chuckled and rolled his eyes at.

"Fine, fine… Oh, have I told you that my mom's here?"

"Really?" Ran said, eyes sparkling, before a mischievous smile crept onto her face. "What did she say?" she said in a teasing tone.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and sighed. "She reprimanded me for not telling her of the new addition to the family." Ran laughed at the pouty look Shinichi sent to her as he said that.

"Isn't that what would _obviously_ happen since you didn't tell her anything?"

"Yeah…" Shinichi sighed before stopping in his tracks. "Wait a minute, how did you—you were with her and Kaito all this time, weren't you?!"

"Wouldn't wanna miss the fun, now would I?" she said with a wink, immediately running when she saw Shinichi start to give chase upon her. Once they reached the Kudou Manor, Ran immediately locked herself up at the guest room, where Shiho was reading some sort of magazine.

The Alpha scientist looked up for a brief moment, registering Ran's flushed face and light sheen of sweat on her face and her quick breaths. "Ran!" they heard Shinichi call, making Ran hide behind the Alpha, mostly out of instinct.

"Ahahaha, Shiho-chan, help me please!" she said while laughing gleefully as the detective came in.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaan," Shinichi said in a playful dark tone. He was also flushed and sweat dripped down his face, but he was smiling. Shiho assessed her position right now… or disposition, actually. Sighing, she closed her book and walked out of the room, leaving Ran to fend for herself.

* * *

When Kaito got back, it was to a dozing Shinichi and a very tired Ran. And Ran was quite famous for having a hell lot of stamina.

"Hey, Kuroba-san…" she said tiredly, getting up and going to the kitchen, probably to get some water.

"Ran-san," Kaito called after a moment of staring at Shinichi's peaceful face. She hummed in question. "What were you two doing?"

"Hmm yeah… he found out that Yukiko-san and I were in the same team on sort of reprimanding him for not telling her that he gave birth," she said nonchalantly, and Kaito could imagine how that went. He chuckled to himself and shifted Naria in his arms, so that he could situate himself beside Shinichi, his head on the magician's lap.

"Hello, Naria," Ran whisper-cooed. Naria stared at her for a moment before tugging at her fingers, giving the Karate champion a toothy grin when the Beta scratched her nose lightly with her finger.

"'Ap!" she said, reaching for Ran with both of her small hands.

"You want me to pick you up?" Ran asked with a smile.

"'Ap!" the baby responded, squealing happily when Ran picked her up.

"Aaw, Kuroba-san," Ran said in a slightly cooing tone, "Can Yukiko-san and I play with her? Just for tonight?"

Kaito hesitated. He didn't want her to be out of sight, especially if Shinichi found out that she's not with him. He might go nuts again! But then again, he did receive an okay from Shinichi's therapist, so it should be okay, right?

… Right.

Kaito nodded and smiled at her his unique KID grin. "Just remember to call Shinichi first thing tomorrow morning."

"Gotcha," Ran said with a wink.

Moments later, Kaito heard the door that led outside open and close, leaving the two in the living room in silence. Kaito's attention was then focused on his Omega, who was snoring lightly in his sleep. With a smile, his fingers started massaging his scalp, and the magician smiled when he felt Shinichi shudder at his ministrations.

The phone then rang, surprising the magician although he didn't show it.

"I'll get it," Shiho said, appearing after a few rings. "Hello?" A few muttered words later, Shiho said, "Alright, I'll be there in a few," and went back to her guest room and grabbed her work bag and told Kaito that she'll be going to her workplace.

"Where's Seiki-san?" Kaito asked.

"Got night shift in his part-time work," the Alpha scientist said casually before giving them her good-bye, leaving the two alone in the house. Kaito took a moment to let everything sink in, his situation mostly.

Alone. In Shinichi's house. At night. Kaito grinned.

Hoisting the sleeping detective up into a princess-carry, Kaito slipped into his Omega's bedroom.

* * *

Heat coiled in his stomach, making him groan and wake from his deep slumber. The room was dimly lit, as if there were candles for their only source of light in that dark room. His hands felt weird, as if slightly numb from putting it in a position higher above his head for hours.

… Which it apparently was at that time.

Thinking that he'd somehow been kidnapped, Shinichi stilled his breathing and sharpened his senses, trying to locate his kidnapper.

That was when he realized that he was blindfolded.

"Awake already, Shinichi?" a dark, whispering purr made him shiver, especially when the words were whispered in his ear, leaving a faint draft to caress his sensitive ear.

"K-Kaito… What're you up to now…?" the detective asked, a little bit disoriented from just waking up with heat coiling relentlessly in his stomach.

"What am I up to now?" he asked in an annoyingly cheerful tone. "Of course—it's obvious, isn't it?"

"No, I mean why now after all this time?"

"Well, we've finally got this house to ourselves tonight…" Kaito hummed. Shinichi gulped at the thought. They were alone, with the detective blindfolded and possibly cuffed to the bed, if the softness on his back was an indicator, and a very horny-sounding magician somewhere in the room.

Something trailed up his member, which made the heat in his stomach coil more, far more painfully, making Shinichi gasp. "K-Kaito…"

"What is it, Shinichi?" he asked, voice directly in his ear, his breath fanning the shell before licking it in a way which made Shinichi shudder.

"Screw this, Kaito, if you keep on putting blindfolds on me every time we do—"

"But you like it, don't you?" Kaito cut him off, kissing him feverishly right after, leaving him panting, breathless, and feeling far hotter than before. Cinnamon-mint assaulted his nose like never before, and he leaned in to bury his face into the crook of Kaito's neck, where a scent gland was, inhaling the smell of his Alpha.

And from the moan that came from Kaito, Shinichi could tell that he was doing the same thing.

"Well, Shinichi, I have a proposal to ask of you…" the magician asked, somewhat composed, although the detective could tell the underlying hint of heavy lust in his tone. "Would you like to be mated to me?"

Shinichi gave a breathless laugh, ignoring the painful heat in his stomach. "Why would you ask that when the answer's crystal clear?"

"You're right. I'm just reminding you," Kaito chuckled, kissing Shinichi's scent gland before trailing kisses up his jawline, and to his mouth to initiate another hungry, feverish kiss. Their tongues danced and played, making Shinichi melt even as Kaito invited his tongue to his mouth, and doing the opposite after. Pulling away for air, Kaito kissed the detective on the forehead before moving on to his nose, and finally trailed butterfly kisses down his chest, fingers playing on the hard nubs on each side of his chest.

Shinichi squirmed when the magician's talented hands gave his nipples one last flick before going down his sides ever so slightly, leaving him wanting more, as Kaito's kisses went south, down his stomach and even lower, nearing where his member was.

When said organ's head touched the magician's throat, Kaito hummed, sending vibrations and jolts of pleasure through Shinichi's body. The detective's hips bucked upwards, but was then constrained almost painfully by Kaito's firm fingers.

"Nuh-uh, not so fast, Meitantei-kun," the magician said as he skipped the member and went on worshipping the detective's inner thighs, down to his knees, and finally to his feet. His nose nuzzled into the hollow of his feet, where he knew Shinichi was ticklish at.

"K-Kaito…" Shinichi whined, gasping and trying to hold back his laughter when Kaito pressed on the sensitive and ticklish part with the tip of his nose.

"I love hearing you laugh," he stated, voice filled with both love and lust. The heat in his stomach coiled even more, if that was even possible, making his nearly purple member leak out even more liquid and his entrance clench.

"K-Kaito, take me… please?" Shinichi asked, trying to calm his nerves down but making his words come out breathless.

"Not yet, Shinichi," he said while a teasing finger trailed up his foot and to the ring of muscles which was his entrance. "It's been so long, and I need you carefully prepared…" Kaito trailed off. After a moment, Shinichi could literally hear his Alpha smirk, even though he didn't even make a sound.

A wet tongue teased the ring of muscles, and Shinichi couldn't hold back the scream of pleasure that was ripped from his throat due to the pleasure that jolt up his spine immediately after the muscle connected to one of his most private parts.

He felt Kaito's lips curl upwards into a smile, even amidst of mind numbing pleasure, and when the wet tongue delved in, it drove the detective over the edge, making him climax while screaming Kaito's name.

"Didn't that feel good, Meitantei-kun?" Kaito all but purred in his ear, making him shiver. He nodded tiredly, but then another wave of heat built up in his stomach, which made him whimper. He wanted more, he has to have more, he _needed_ more.

"Kai…" he whimpered.

"I know, Shinichi," Kaito whispered lovingly and thrust a finger inside of his Omega, moving it around in an attempt to make him loosen up. Lips descended upon his, this time gentle and patient. Kaito nipped at his detective's now-bruised lips playfully as he inserted another finger, and then another. He curled his fingers and spread it apart, joining it so that he could push at a certain part inside of the detective, which made him moan for more.

Pulling away, Kaito nuzzled the detective's cheek, whispering a genuine 'I love you' which made Shinichi shudder and melt. "Now relax," Kaito commanded, pulling away his fingers from his Omega's entrance which was sucking his fingers eagerly.

"Wait," Shinichi said, halting whatever Kaito was doing. "Un-cuff me… please," he said, voice slightly quivering. He could feel Kaito still for a second before the heavy metals fell off of his wrists, and his numb arms were guided to lock around the magician's neck.

He felt his hips lifted slightly, and something poked his entrance. Taking a deep breath, the detective nodded, feeling as if it was his first time again. He felt a smile on the crook of his neck where he could feel Kaito's lips were, before Kaito slipped inside, slowly, gently.

Shinichi moaned at the feeling of being filled, and his inner Omega purred because it _had_ been far too long since they last did this. After a few moments of staying still, Shinichi moved a little to adjust himself and nodded, signalling Kaito that he was ready.

"Eager, aren't we?" Kaito chuckled. Shinichi spluttered, but his words were cut off when Kaito pulled out and slammed back into him, making the detective see stars. Nails dug into the magician's back, but the pain only intensified the pleasure he was feeling. He started making a slow pace, revelling in the moans and gasps his detective was making.

The fact that he was finally about to be mated to his Omega made him pick up the pace, angling himself so that he could hit that sweet spot in his detective. With every thrust hitting that spot, Shinichi was soon driven to the edge, and gasping Kaito's name, they both bit each other's scent glands on their neck, finalizing their bonding.

After their mutual climax, Kaito laid next to Shinichi, taking off his blindfold. Lust-filled eyes gazed back into his love-filled ones. They watched each other pant and come down from their high, until Shinichi started squirming with Kaito's softening member inside of him, glancing downwards as he did so.

The magician smirked. "Ready for round two?"

* * *

"Yukiko-san…?" Ran called into her dark apartment, a sleeping Naria in her arms. Searching the whole flat, she found that Yukiko wasn't anywhere to be seen. Taking out her phone, she texted Yukiko before setting Naria into a bed, settling right next to her so that the baby could cuddle up into her embrace.

 _From: Ran  
To: Shinichi's Mom_

 _Yukiko-san, where are you? Naria and I are back._

 _\- Message End_

* * *

"So? Why did you call me out this late, Yukiko?"

Yukiko glanced from her phone, turning it off before putting it into her pocket. With a smile, she faced the lady clad in black, a cigarette in hand.

"You know you could at least suspect why I called you out this late at night, Sharon," she said nonchalantly, as if she didn't know that she was speaking with a hidden psychopath.

"Your son, I presume?" Sharon said with a smile. A smile that would put Lucifer's evil grin into shame. Yukiko's eyes darkened a little bit before she returned the smile, confirming Sharon's question. A breeze caressed their skin as silence reigned over them, letting them stare at each other and do only that.

Putting out her cigarette, Sharon took a step towards the actress, her smile never disappearing.

"You're the one who put him in my care," she taunted darkly.

"That was before you lost her," Yukiko said, huffing. "You've changed since then."

"But you never did try to pry him away from me."

"You think I'd do that?" Yukiko said, disbelief clear in her tone. "After she died, he was your only anchor and restraint to this world! You acted as if he was your world and you focused only to him. You acted as if _he_ was your sole purpose of living in this world at all! And when he's not around, you'd go out and murder people!"

"So? What about murdering other people? They're just filling the world anyways. Such useless creatures…" she mumbled the last part, but Yukiko heard it anyway.

"Sharon… What is your goal…?" Yukiko asked, starting to get wary from the look that flashed in the Alpha's eyes. Something in her instincts were screaming 'DANGER' in bold letters at her, seeing that she was a Beta whilst the other was an Alpha. Sharon stayed quiet for some time, thinking. What was her goal? Right, it was—

"To recreate the Omegan Madness," she stated, as if that should be obvious.

"And your reason to recreate it?" Yukiko asked, even more wary than before. At Sharon's grin, she knew that her wariness didn't stem from nothing. Well, other than her baser instincts, that is.

"No reason at all."

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **SSSSSOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE DXDXDXDX**_

 _ **XD Guys, I just told my little sis how a love triangle works and it was between her crush—her—other guys in school, and I told her that her crush has to chase the other guys in school who are chasing her to make it into a love triangle and her reaction was sooooo hilarious XD. I know that it's not really like that… well, I mean there are many ways to interpret how a love triangle works, but still! Her reaction XDXD….**_

 _ **And didn't I say that Patience is a Virtue? *grin**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	18. Sheep In Wolf's Clothing

_**A/N**_

 _ **Wolf in Sheep's Clothing – Set It Off**_

 _ **I… don't know what exactly I'm doing right now but at least I know one thing for sure; I'm in class. I'm actually writing this in class… World's reeeeally crazy, eh? (Not really, but still...!)  
**_

Akako stared at the little girl, sitting innocently on Thor's hammer. She didn't know exactly _why_ he left such a huge and heavy thing in her house, but it seems like that Naria liked it. Even Ran had some difficulties on getting her away from the weapon just so that she could go potty.

"Naria?" Akako called with a smile. The little girl looked at the Red Witch, blinking comprehendingly before smiling and hugging the handle of the hammer in a deathly grip. It seems like she thought she was about to rip her away from her new favorite toy.

"Would you like some cookies?" she offered, showing the little girl said cookie, and she grabbed at the snack eagerly, chewing it zealously.

Akako sighed and looked at Ran and Naria's grandma, Yukiko.

"So? What happened to Kudou-san?" Akako asked while pouring them all a cup of tea and offering them a plate of pastries.

"Heat happened," Yukiko said quite boldly, her sigh exaggerated. Ran blushed at that but joined Akako's snicker.

"What, with Kuroba-kun?" she said, still trying to stifle her laughter.

"Who else?" Yukiko asked, eyebrows raised suggestively, which made both Ran and Akako burst out laughing.

"Finally!"

Both Ran and Akako high-fived, giggling all the while.

"I really wonder how that boy got someone as wonderful as Kaito-kun…" Yukiko sighed with a smile. "I mean, his denseness is legendary! He didn't even notice that Kaito loved him when Kaito told me that he ran away from him!"

"It's just like before," Ran sighed. "You know when Hakuba-kun kept on staring at him when he was in middle school? Yeah, he told me back then that he was a creep, and suspected that he was planning on kidnapping him! He was also a kid at the age of 16 back then!"

"Aren't they a few years apart, though?" Akako asked.

"You know Hakuba-kun?" Ran asked.

"He was a classmate back in High School, along with Kuroba-kun and Aoko-chan," Akako shrugged.

"Wow, the world is small…" Ran said thoughtfully. They then proceeded to talk about things Shinichi-centric.

* * *

He felt sore. Sore yet content. He groaned into the pillows, smelling the husky scent of both of their mating last night. It wasn't his fault that when they decided to do it again, he'd gone into heat! He heard Kaito chuckle, the rumble on his back felt great despite everything else that ached.

"Feeling great, Meitantei-kun?" he asked with a finger trailing up and down his chest.

"Not really," he sighed. Lips settled on his newly-bonded mark, licking at it which made him shudder uncontrollably. It reminded him of the bites Kaito made the other night, all over his body, and that tongue that licked him to soothe the new bite marks.

Shinichi blushed when he remembered what that sinful tongue did to him for the past few nights. But it was morning now, and there were more pressing matters at hand, such as…

Breakfast.

"I'm hungry," he said with a frown. Kaito looked taken aback at the statement as if he didn't expect the detective to say such an obvious thing, seeing that his stomach rumbled rather loudly.

"What would you like to eat?" the magician asked, getting up and stretching. He loved the feeling of his burning muscles as if he'd had a heist, even though it was just post-heat burns.

"I don't know, pancakes?"

Kaito nodded and leaned in to kiss him soundly on the lips, before moving down to their bond mark. The beautiful, bluish-red bond mark on his Omega's neck joint. "You should go take a bath first, then go downstairs for breakfast. I'll go check if Seiki's back yet or not," he whispered into the detective's ear, making him shiver.

At Shinichi's nod, he chuckled and went out of the bedroom.

Going down the stairs towards the living room and then to the kitchen, he found Seiki looking into cupboards to find ingredients for that day's breakfast and lunch.

"Hey, Seiki," Kaito said casually, as if he didn't smell of sex and was topless. Seiki, who'd smelled him from before he opened the door turned and smiled at him suggestively.

"Hey, Kuroba-kun," the Beta replied.

"So… uhh, Shinichi wanted pancakes for breakfast… and I want scrambled eggs."

"Of course. Just give me a minute. I need to find the onions for the omelet Shiho wants," he said with a nod and a smile, returning to foraging the kitchen. Kaito shrugged and went back to the bedroom, finding that his detective had already showered and was half-dressed, drinking a bottle of mineral water the magician had left on the bedside table before his detective woke up.

"I want the sheets changed," Shinichi said when he noticed Kaito's reappearance.

"Sure," Kaito said with a smirk. He then stood there, watching Shinichi go about and get ready for the day.

"Go get ready, Kai," Shinichi said with a blush and a frown. Kaito waited until Shinichi pulled a shirt over his head and glared at Kaito in slight annoyance before the magician finally shrugged and walked over to the bathroom.

Once the magician was out of sight, Shinichi exhaled a sigh of relief, thankful because he could literally feel his Alpha's gaze drilling into him. Shinichi turned his phone on and looked through his messages, finding one from Ran, telling him to call her when he wanted Naria back.

It was sent almost one week ago, which was the when he was in his second day of his heat. Shinichi told her to just bring his daughter back and closed his phone before going back downstairs, smelling the pancakes he'd wanted which made his stomach growl.

"I see you both are now over your heat-bonding," Shiho said matter-of-factly once Shinichi stepped into the dining room. "Aaah, I envy Kuroba-kun…" Shiho sighed, giving Shinichi a _very_ suggestive glance in which he blinked at uncomprehendingly.

"If you want a mate, just find one?" Shinichi said, sitting in front of the Alpha scientist. Seiki chose that moment to serve Shinichi his breakfast, seemingly very unimpressed at Shiho's declaration.

"If you're hinting at something other than a mystery, you won't get it through his thick head," Ran said, entering the dining room with an excitedly babbling Naria. "He's _that_ dense," she snickered.

"Am not," Shinichi defended, which made the others gave him a skeptical look. Shinichi pouted at that and began eating his pancakes, looking up only when Kaito came in and Ran handed him Naria.

"Why the long face?" he asked with a smile, his eyes immediately darting from one person to another, catching Shiho's eyes and had a silent conversation, with her glancing at his Omega's new bonding mark with the same suggestive look she gave the detective earlier, before he got the message. Kaito gave her the infamous KID grin and whistled, acting oblivious to the implications she was giving everyone.

Shinichi noticed the silence as it stretched on, wondering what was amiss. "Ran, where's mom?" the detective asked.

"She said she was spending time with an old friend of hers," she informed, nibbling on some fruits which was placed in the middle of the table.

"A friend?" he asked. As far as he knew, all of his mother's friends were either in America or England or China. At least most of them.

"Yeah, she told me the one that took care of you after they left for an important business?" Ran said in a questioning tone. _'Sharon…. Vermouth,'_ Shinichi's mind supplied.

"Oh, I see," he said thoughtfully, smearing butter all over his pancakes before cutting them up and biting into them. He trusted his own mother to be able to defend herself, or at least meet the criminal in a place with lots of people around. He didn't want to risk her getting an injury needlessly, even if Sharon, however cruel, was her friend. A glance to Naria made him worried.

"Did anyone come to visit her?" Shinichi asked, indicating his daughter.

"Hmm, there were Aoko-chan and Akako-chan… Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan too…. Professor Agasa and some children which came with him. That's all I think," Ran finished her listing off names and looked towards Shinichi. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," _and worried,_ he finished in his head, smiling at his childhood friend.

"Well, as long as it's not that person, I think she'll be okay," Shiho quipped uncaringly, sipping her tea as she read the magazine in her hand. Shinichi and Ran shared a dark look. Ran had asked the Alpha scientist one time about Shinichi's 'mentor' which she met in the train, and Shiho had confirmed her that she was someone not to be messed with.

Kaito observed the two contemplatively, finishing his breakfast quite quickly.

"Well then, I'll be off to work," Shiho said, getting up and carrying her bag on her shoulder.

"Oh, me too," Seiki said after glancing at the clock.

"I'll stay here until my shift comes, if you don't mind," Ran said with a smile.

"And I'll also be staying—" Kaito started, but his phone rang and he went out to pick it up. Moments later, Kaito came back in with a defeated look on his face and told them that Aoko needed him to come back and seal some agreements with some people for another magic tour he had been planning for months now.

"You okay taking care of Naria alone, Shinichi?" the magician asked, concerned.

"I'll be alright," the detective said with a smile and a wave, seeing all three off altogether as they left the house. Once all of them were out of sight, Ran grabbed Shinichi's hand with a serious look.

"Let's go inside," she said whilst dragging him, making Shinichi clutch Naria even tighter in his arms. Once inside, the little girl squirmed and Shinichi had to put her down than risk her getting dropped from his arms. "Please sit down," Ran said, indicating the sofa right in front of her, right across a table.

"Shinichi," she began, "I'm worried."

"Worried… why…?" he asked.

"Well, after that night when you… started going into heat, after putting Naria into my care… Well, your mother went to see someone, and hasn't come back since."

"Did she say who she's meeting?" the detective asked, immediately switching into detective mode.

"Not really. Just that she's meeting up with someone," she stated. Shinichi thought of Professor Agasa, whose house was right beside his. But if so, then his mother would just pop in earlier. The only other possibility was…

"Please tell me she's not with Sharon…" Shinichi groaned, making Ran narrow her eyes at his words.

"You think she's with your tutor?"

"Who else could she be with? If she were with Professor Agasa, then she'd pop in this morning," Shinichi said whilst glancing outside the window.

"W-will she be okay?" Ran asked, fear and worry evident in her voice.

"I hope so. She's always miraculously okay," the detective said, even though somewhere in his mind, nothing is definite, and that miracles don't exist in such a constant way.

"We can only hope." They both sighed.

"Oh, and," Ran said after a while of silence, "has Kaito-kun told you anything yet?" she asked.

"No, why…?"

"Weird…" she mumbled. "He had been saying that he wanted to tell you something," she said to him, making him curious.

"I wonder what…"

"Me neither," Ran shrugged. "But let's just wait for now."

Shinichi nodded in agreement.

* * *

Shinichi sent Ran off when the clock stroke one. "Naria, take good care of your mom, alright?" she said to the staring child. Said child made a sound of agreement before Shinichi prompted her to wave.

"Say bye-bye now, Nar," he said, and the girl made some sort of sound that sounded somewhat like 'bye'. Once the doctor-in-training was out of sight, the two made their way into the house. That is until a voice called them from behind.

"Hello, Silver Bullet," that voice said.

"Vermouth," Shinichi said in an icy tone.

"My, so cold," she said in mock hurt.

"What did you do to my mom?" he asked, turning around with a calm demeanor, stepping in front of Naria in a defensive stance.

"I didn't do anything. Right now she's with Lisa in Yokohama," she informed with a shrug. "But that's mean, you know, accusing me of something I didn't do. Where did the sensible, sharp detective go?"

Shinichi glared at her.

"Boss told me to give you this," she said, takig out her gun and aiming at the detective's head.

"You might be seen," Shinichi warned.

"Who cares?" she said, pulling the trigger. Shinichi ducked in time, making the bullet graze his cheek.

"What are you trying to pull?" Shinichi growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, nothing… just a warning…" she said, hiding her gun once more. "Just so you know, boss is getting impatient. You should quickly finish off that KID," she said and walked away. Shinichi winced at the reminder and crouched, looking Naria in the eyes.

Her azure-indigo mix eyes were wide and fearful, and she was slightly shaking. "Mama?" she asked, sounding as if she's in the verge of tears.

"I'm alright, baby," he said in a soothing voice, gathering the little girl into a comforting embrace. "It's alright."

Later, the loud sound of a motorcycle zooming around the neighborhood could be heard, as if taunting the detective to just hurry up and kill his mate. He didn't comply—will never comply. Screw orders from the Boss, Kaito was his mate, and he would rather kill himself rather than kill him.

And that's final.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ ***sigh*… It took so long for me to finish this one… I had to do the art for my group's board game, because the deadline was right before the mid exams, and then our professor decided that the deadline could be delayed and then it became at the end of the month…. But there was still the mid exams… in which I am almost one-hundred percent sure that I failed (what, with no studying and lots of sleeping and all that jazz).**_

 _ **Not to mention all those plot bunnies jumping around and making a mess of my room…. On the other hand, I'm planning on an arc or two more before declaring this fic complete. But I'm also unsure of when I'll update (in my writer's block… yet again.). Soooooo I hope you enjoyed this chapter~**_

 _ **See ya next chap!**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	19. City of the Dead

_**A/N**_

 _ **City of the Dead – Eurielle**_

 _ **I am once again in class… And trying to conquer my little enemy; writer's block… And plot bunnies. I wonder how people survive with lots of plot bunnies… Oh well, please do enjoy... (wrote this when editing this in ffnet- IT'S 6.00 AM GUYS AND INTERNET'S FINALLY WORKING WHOOHOOOOOOO~~~)  
**_

Kaito sat with Aoko, a perfect smile on his face, whilst Aoko had irritation clearly written on her face. The man who sat across them had a very infuriating smile on his face, as if he'd already won. Of course, he wasn't the one Kaito had struck a deal with at first. This was the _son_ of the man he'd struck the deal with in the first place. His father, surprisingly, had died an untimely death, and the police were trying to find out _why_ the man had died.

It wasn't of illness nor of old age, because it clearly was a murder, but there were no traces of him _getting_ murdered by who. Evidence was there, but no suspects at all. It was frustrating... for the police anyways.

"Let our staff prepare the stage for you, Kuroba-san," he said in a light tone.

"I'm sorry, but I rather prefer to prepare the stage myself," Kaito said calmly. "If I don't do that, my tricks might not work, after all."

"Please do not be overly paranoid, surely you need some help on setting up?" he said in a slightly questioning tone.

"Why should I be paranoid? Besides, even if I need help, I'd ask for my assistant to do so."

"Of course, you should be paranoid," he said, slipping forth a piece of paper. "I received this a few days prior when you were… busy, apparently."

Kaito took the paper and read it. He was not surprised in the least when he found that it was a threat message. He smirked, "Should I worry about this?"

"You should," he said with a sly smile. It wasn't obvious that he was the one to make that threat paper unless you're looking at the right places.

"But that doesn't mean that the show has to be cancelled!" Aoko burst. It was rare that she could keep in that amount of anger and irritation for nearly half an hour, from Kaito's experience.

"I am only thinking about the well-being of one of the greatest wizard in this century," the man said in such a convincing way that Aoko's anger and irritation began to waver.

"If I were the greatest wizard in this century," Kaito started, leaning back into the sofa, "then I could conjure miracles until I make it so that I will never die, don't you think?" The man twitched a little bit, but still maintained the smile.

"I'll be able to protect myself, thank you very much," Kaito said lightly, with a wave of his hand.

The man looked pensive for a while, thinking about everything, it seemed. "Alright," he said with a resigned sigh… or it _seemed_ like a resigned sigh. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Kaito and Aoko sighed in relief, albeit the former did it in a more inconspicuous way, and nodded. The room's occupants stood and smiled at each other. "It's nice to make your acquaintance, Mr….?"

"Asaca," he said. "Just call me Asaca."

* * *

Shiho was just taking a break after a few hours of sitting in front of the computer and typing away formulas and other things scientists usually do in their work. Pouring a generous amount of honey into her tea and grabbing herself a snack, she went back into her office, not expecting there to be people around her table.

"Shiho-san!" one of her co-workers called, beckoning her to join them at her desk. Her eye twitched a little, with her not being the typical women girls would usually grow up into, and especially _not_ a socialite.

"What is it?" she asked, placing her snack on the desk and sitting in her chair whilst sipping at her tea, facing the other women with an indifferent attitude.

"We've just heard that you're actually living with _the_ Kudou Shinichi," another said, her head tilting in a curious manner.

"I am," she said simply, thinking of another formula that had just popped into her head. _'Maybe that one would work…?'_ she thought, only listening with one ear to what the other girls' discussion afterwards. She snorted when she heard one of them saying that she'd love to get bonded with him, to get dominated by the detective. Seems like, Kudou-kun being an Omega isn't really a public thing, and so people would think that he's either a Beta or an Alpha.

She stopped her thoughts right then and there, realizing something. _'There has never actually been an official report that he's actually an Omega, now, is there?'_

She shrugged. Maybe she'll ask him later… Or Kuroba-kun.

* * *

She was _not_ impressed when her co-workers decided that she's working far too hard, and so they dragged her into a nice-looking restaurant for an evening meal. Shiho didn't really mind. Rather, she was quite amused by their antics, what with going out after work and all that. It was surprisingly quite… mundane, normal.

And she quite enjoyed their talks about crushes and current boyfriends or girlfriends, and who was cute, who was handsome, the typical girl talks. She was more surprised by the fact that these women, who was actually older than her by a few years, would still be talking about crushes and high school stuff.

"Right, right, did you guys know that there's this new employee in this restaurant who's super cute and _super-_ hot?" an extremely excited girl said, leaning forward as if telling them a secret.

"Eh?! No way!" another said. "I didn't see him the last time I came here!"

"Maybe you came when he's on a day off?" Shiho stated, deciding to just indulge these girls in their girl talks. They seemed to brighten when she spoke, and became a thousand-fold more enthusiastic in discussing this 'new employee' guy.

Shiho waited patiently until all of them decided on a menu before beckoning a waiter over. The girls were oblivious to the guy coming over with a notepad in his hand, as they chatted about this 'new employee' that they were starting to get thrilled by.

"Shiho?"

Shiho looked at the employee coolly, and when their eyes met, she smirked.

"I didn't know you work here," she said, propping her head on her hand.

"W-well, I didn't think that you'd be coming here any time soon…" he said sheepishly. Suddenly, her hand was yanked backwards and she was momentarily stunned, finding herself caught off-guard, by her own co-workers no less! She blinked and regained her composure quickly, gazing at them in the same cool manner that she's used to do.

"What?" she asked.

"Y-you know him?!" one of them whisper-shouted at her.

"Yeah, we're childhood friends," she said simply. The others looked at her with hopeful eyes and grinning madly and blushing also. The Alpha Scientist rolled her eyes at the blatant display of emotions on her co-workers' face.

"Pease introduce us to him!" they said in a whisper at the same time. She glanced at her childhood friend and sent him a smirk.

"Seiki, meet my co-workers…"

* * *

Shinichi typed into his computer with god speed fingers moving on the keyboard, one hand supporting a sniffling Naria as she took comfort in her 'mother's' warmth and scent. A tug from her made the detective look down and meet his girl's teary eyes.

"She no good girl?" she asked, just to break the silence. Shinichi smiled and stroke her back.

"No, she's not a good girl," he said in a soothing tone. "She's a bad, bad girl."

"Bad, bad?" she said again, looking thoughtful before nodding and burying her face into the crook of the detective's neck once more. Shinichi clicked send before standing up, bringing Naria with him.

"Do you want some hot chocolate, Naria?" Shinichi asked, putting her down on her special chair in the dining room.

"Hot Cho?" she asked, her previous sadness melting away. At Shinichi's nod, she jumped in her chair excitedly, chanting, 'Hot Cho!' Seeing her so happy, Shinichi felt his inner Omega purr in delight, and he quickly made his way to the kitchen, preparing the milk and cocoa powder, along with sugar and some ginger, mint leaves, and cinnamon.

He waited for the milk until it was room temperature before pouring it into a pan, simmering it. He poured a reasonable amount of cocoa powder, stirring it as he chopped a little bit of ginger into some slightly smaller pieces before putting them in, followed by the cinnamon.

After it was done, he poured it into a big and small mug, netting the pieces of ginger and cinnamon before adding sugar into the small mug and stirring it, topping it off with a mint leaf. Naria reached for her small mug, frowning in concentration when she realized that her small arms were far out of reach, thinking of a possible reason.

Shinichi laughed and gave her the mug, sitting beside her and reading the newspaper, seeing that he hadn't done that on breakfast. Naria finished her drink and was soon squirming out of her special chair, getting out of it and looking around for her toys.

She tugged on Shinichi's pants and pulled it until Shinichi stood and was following her into her bedroom, where all her toys usually were. Upon arriving, she let go of his pants and toddled over to the box of toys, grabbing her favorite dolphin doll, and then walked over to the bookshelf, pulling out a picture book, before sitting down on the carpet, spouting nonsense as she tried to read to her dolphin.

The detective smiled and sat down next to his daughter, who noticed him and scrambled to sit in his lap with her dolphin and book, opening the book at a random page and started to read once more. By the time Kaito got home, the two were already sleeping soundly on the carpet.

* * *

The sky outside was finally getting dark, the time it took to do so was sixteen minutes and forty seconds later than usual. He looked at the red-orange-purple sky as the sun's descent made different colours visible when at midday, it wasn't as visible.

He snapped his pocket watch closed, enjoying the scenery and thinking about the recently-closed case, about a girl who had a few ex-boyfriends and killed them all because she was heartbroken. Girls. He will never understand them, he decided. A knock on the door made him rip his gaze away from the beautiful sunset, and he told them, 'Come in.'

The one who appeared was someone he didn't think would appear; Koizumi Akako.

"Koizumi-san," he said, gesturing her to sit down. "What a surprise."

"This is also a surprise to me too," she said, gracefully sitting down on a plush sofa which looked as comfy as it truly was.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"I…" Akako said, trailing off and looking away, as if in thought. "I have a message," she said finally.

"Really? From whom?" he asked her.

"Aoko," she said with a shrug.

"Couldn't she just mail me?"

"You never did give her your e-mail, remember?" she asked with a coy smile and a teasing tone. He muttered something intelligible under his breath whilst trying to control his flushing face. He briefly wondered how Kuroba does it all the time, with that poker face of his and all.

"So?" he said after a cough to clear his throat. "What did she say?"

"Hmm… Something about a convention about that guy who was created by Conan Doyle," Akako said airily.

He felt as if his heart stopped as adrenaline filled his whole body. "THERE'S GONNA BE A SHERLOCK HOLMES CONVENTION IN EKODA?!"

"Not really, just some sort of gathering there, I suppose," she replied, taking in his expression with an amused look.

"Oh, Koizumi-san, why didn't you _tell_ me?!" he said enthusiastically, trying his very best to refrain from bouncing in his seat, but failing miserably, by the looks Akako was giving him.

"I just _got_ here, remember?" she said in a playful tone. He pouted at her for a split second before going back to bouncing in his seat.

"Oooooooh I can't wait! When is this gathering?" he asked her.

"The day after tomorrow," she said calmly whilst his face drained of blood.

"YOU TELL ME THAT YOU HAD JUST TOLD ME, IN PERSON INSTEAD OF MAILING ME, THAT THERE'S A SHERLOCKIAN GATHERING IN JUST TWO DAYS PRIOR TO THE ACTUAL EVENT?!" he said in an incredulous tone, as if he was on the verge of getting a heart attack.

"Yup," Akako told him, popping her mouth on the 'p' like a kid. She was obviously toying with him, but why should he care? There was a freaking Sherlockian Gathering in just a few days and he hasn't even started to prepare _yet._

Regaining his composure, he coughed awkwardly before telling her his thanks.

"Your welcome," she said in an amused tone. "You know, Hakuba-kun, you should _really_ keep in touch with your girlfriend. I mean, when was the last time the two of you met since high school?"

"Umm… Well, I've been busy," he said sheepishly. It wasn't entirely _wrong,_ but it wasn't the truth either. He could consider himself telling the truth while it felt like a lie to himself, after all. Akako always made him feel that way, especially when she talked to him about Aoko.

"Well, I'll be off, then," Akako said, getting up. I've still got some clients to go through today."

"You're still doing that divination and—what?—exorcism thing?"

"It's my job, what can I do about it?" she said with a very sly smile, as if she was planning something and she knew that he wouldn't like it one bit. Hakuba gulped at her smirk and nodded his head without knowing _why_ exactly he was doing that.

"Well, I'd better go now, it's getting pretty late," she said, walking out of the door and waved him good-bye.

"Wait, I'll escort…. You…" he trailed off when he saw that no one was in the corridor outside his bedroom. He scratched his head, thinking of how much Akako's actions (or inaction's, in some cases) never ceased to puzzle him. Shaking his head, he headed back into his room to check on his emails before getting ready for bed.

Just as he was finished on checking his mails, a new mail came in, coming from a very familiar name he'd become acquainted with. "What's Kudou-kun emailing me for now?" he muttered to himself, clicking on the mail and reading its' contents.

It was an SOS message, hidden in an invitation to the Sherlockian Gathering. _'Why did he need to hide his message?'_ he thought to himself, trying to crack the code to the SOS message.

When he was finished, his eyes widened and he quickly closed his laptop and packed for a trip to Japan.

* * *

Shinichi was reading on his bed, the reading lamp on his bedside lighting up just enough for him to be able to read it in the near-darkness of his bedroom. He was quite tired, between getting Naria to go to sleep after her breakdown was a tad bit hard, and the fact that Kaito only came back home that afternoon because he forgot something made the detective feel down somewhat.

From his peripheral vision, he caught movement from outside and immediately went for his gun, which was situated under his pillow for paranoid-ish reasons. It was just some tree branches moving, so he sighed in relief, but stiffened right after when his body was pressed to another body right behind him, both his hands incapacitated and his mouth covered by a gloved hand.

When he smelled mint and cinnamon, he relaxed and let the gloved hand which covered his mouth guide him to meet his lips with Kaito's. "Really, now?" he said with an incredulous laugh. "That's how you greet me when you finally come back?"

"No fun, Meitantei-kun," the magician purred in his ear, licking the skin just beneath the detective's ear, which elicited a gasp and a shiver from said detective. "You shouldn't say that, now I'm deeply wounded."

"As if you are," he said with a laugh. "You're a magician, a maker of miracles."

"I thought that you don't believe in miracles, Meitantei-kun," Kaito said, returning the laugh with a hug from behind.

"Please, I don't," he said, rolling his eyes. Then, he turned around and wrapped his arms around his magician's neck and whispered in his ear, "But I believe _you_ can make them, if you truly wanted to. Miracles don't happen by themselves, if you haven't noticed."

Kaito gave him a breathy laugh before claiming his lips with his own in a mind-blowing kiss. Feeling that his detective was quickly turning into a pile of goo under the mercy of his kiss, he reluctantly pulled away, as breathless as his Omega was.

"I'm home," he finally said and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Welcome back," Shinichi said, turning off the reading lamp and getting under the covers, yawning in exhaustion. The encounter with Vermouth took some energy out of him, and calming their daughter down and staying with her until she was calm enough to fall asleep and not cry the moment she felt that he wasn't with her took more of his energy than he would like to admit.

He felt as if he'd closed his eyes for a few seconds when Kaito's weight made him wake up and try to squirm away. "I don't get a reward for today's annoying meetings?" his magician asked in that tone which made Shinichi unable to resist whatever he was about to propose.

"I'm too tired…" he muttered.

"Really, hmm?" Kaito said, sniffing at his detective's new bond mark. "I'll be the judge of that," he said and bit into the mark hard enough to make Shinichi yelp and bare his neck to him in an act of submission in a subconscious move. It made Kaito's eyes dilate in lust and he started licking his detective in all his sensitive places.

"Please…. Kaito, I'm still tired from our last heat…" Shinichi said in a weak attempt to push Kaito off.

"Is that so?" Kaito smiled, his lips right above his detective's belly button. He dipped his tongue into it, making Shinichi gasp and arch his back.

"Yes… 'Tis so…" Shinichi muttered, panting heavily and trying to breathe when his magician starter licking his member's head, swirling his tongue around it and paying special attention to his slit. Shinichi bucked himself upwards, and would've choked his magician, had it not for his hands on his hips, keeping him still.

It was torturous, Kaito teasing only his head, when he wanted him deep inside of him. His entrance twitched at the thought of having his Alpha burying himself inside him to the hilt. "Tell me, Shinichi," Kaito said, pulling away from his seemingly delicious treat just enough that his breaths would puff teasingly onto his slit, making him whine.

"I felt a… threatened signal from our marking bond earlier this afternoon…. Care to tell me _why_ you felt threatened?" he said in a teasing smile, blowing the leaking head with warm air, making Shinichi keen.

"Th-this… noon…?" Shinichi asked, delirious in his aroused state.

"Mmhm," Kaito said, dragging his tongue up from the base of his detective's member to the leaking head, playing on his foreskin, teasing the flesh underneath while he was at it.

"I-I don't—" Shinichi moaned loud when he felt a tongue entering his entrance slightly before quickly pulling away. "I-I…" Shinichi tried to remember, his arousal making it hard for him to concentrate. He furrowed his brows in concentration, and as he remembered, the fear he'd felt when Vermouth shot right near his face came back to him, making him tear up for some reason.

"Someone… she… threatened our Naria…" he said, closing his eyes to hide the tears. Feeling lips on his eyes, he opened one of them and saw that Kaito was holding him in a comforting way.

"Who threatened her, Shinichi?" Kaito asked, his voice deep in anger and arousal. Shinichi took in a deep breath of Kaito's scent—of mints and Cinnamon—and calmed down immediately.

"Vermouth…" Shinichi said, sighing into the crook of his bonded's neck and gasping when he felt a thigh caressing the underside of his hard member. He didn't know exactly why Shinichi told him the name of a liquor, but he was probably talking about someone from Snake's group. Shinichi _was_ there that night on the rooftop on one of his heists the first time they met with a gun in a very reachable place.

But right now, he was too busy pleasuring his Omega to think more deeply about it, so he made a mental note to think about that piece of information later. "I see," Kaito said, continuing on rubbing his foot onto Shinichi's member, sending spasms of pleasure when he rubbed it hard enough to pull the foreskin back enough to reach some of the most sensitive places on Shinichi's body. "Good boy, telling me the truth," he purred into his ear, making Shinichi purr in delight.

"Now, for your reward…" he said, claiming the detective's lips into a bruising kiss as he slid himself into his detective in a slow pace, stopping only when he was buried to the hilt inside his detective's body. Shinichi sighed in pleasure at finally getting himself filled with his Alpha.

When his magician started moving, he couldn't help but drown in pleasure and ecstasy, reaching his release sooner than usual with Kaito following after a few more thrusts. When they came back from their highs, Kaito pulled out and saw that his detective was already sleeping soundly.

"I guess you _were_ tired, Meitantei-kun," Kaito said fondly and kissed him, licking a dried wound on his cheek which he would ask him… tomorrow, when he was awake. For now, sleep sounded very tempting, and he wrapped his arms around his detective as he followed him into the land of dreams.

It was quite a hard day for both of them. But in the end, when they're together, everything would work out eventually… at least that's what Kaito believes.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Why do I feel that the ending sounded cheesy? Oooh I finished this chapter last night but the internet was trying to make a fight with me and we finally fought, which resulted in the connection sulking and giving me errors… And also, I made this one with some… err, scenes, because I'm celebrating \\(^o^)/~**_

 _ **I have FINALLY finished the artwork for my group's boardgame cards and all that's left is to print it and give it (or just show it, I don't know) to our professors and explaining how the game works, and if (hopefully) the game is approved of, then it's gonna hit the markets and maybe you'll want to play it? When it gets approved of, I'll tell you guys what the name of the game is (placeholder name is Moe Pit, all because of 'Onii-chan' loving moe stuff…. But hey, who doesn't like moe stuff? I do~)**_

 _ **Well, enough rant from me, I should be getting to sleep soon~ Did you enjoy this chapter? ;D**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_

 _ **P.S. I just realized that I forgot whether or not Kaito knows of Vermouth in this fic... I really should get to writing down facts for this one...**_


	20. Tag, You're It!

_**A/N**_

 _ **Tag, You're It!—Melanie Martinez**_

 _ **Guys, it is currently 5.48 AM, and I am RAGING because the internet's STILL not working! I mean, I did just sleep it off, and I HOPED that it would work, but… *sigh, I'll probably ask the Front Office downstairs and ask why the freaking hell my room's internet is not working… I just woke up around half an hour ago, by the way, so~~**_

 _ **Oh, and I'm also not that good with places and geography and stuff, so if there are incorrect facts, forgive me. Enough of my rants, enjoy chapter 20, people~ Whooooooooo~**_

 _ **Please do note that in Hakuba's memory, Shinichi was only just starting to get popular in the US.**_

Hakuba arrived at Narita early in the morning. It wasn't even dawn yet, more like twilight, he predicted. He went out of the arrival place and took his baggage, and walked out to where the taxis are, telling them to take him to a hotel near the Sherlockian gathering. It was also a place where both detectives agreed to meet.

He looked out the window of the taxi to the darkness around Japan, thinking of how the hell he'd managed to befriend the Ace of Police Investigations Division, the youngest one to become one at that.

He thought back to when they first met, when he went to the American Police HQ. The main HQ's always changing places, due to the high risk of unknown criminals making themselves known by raiding the main HQ and stealing the data available. Not that many can get through the tight security, but still.

He was only 15 years old at that time, and was called because his local case got out of hand due to the criminal's going out of the country, and thus had to band with some international police people. The ICPO was quite disappointing, in the young Hakuba's mind. He had imagined it to be some place magnificent, probably like the Yard building back in London?

Nope, it was different, far too dull for his tastes. He lost much of his enthusiasm and opted for a blank look as he made his way through the throngs of policemen to a dull room filled with case files scattered everywhere on the floor. An open book that looked familiar piqued his interest, and he picked it up to see that it was a Sherlock Holmes book.

' _But just because this guy reads Sherlock Holmes, doesn't mean that he could make this case any more interesting than it already is,'_ he thought, shrugging and putting the book back to where it was.

"Please refrain from touching my books," a voice said. He turned to come face-to-face with a boy who looked younger than him who was scowling at him. His azure eyes held a fire that none of the other police force did, a fire of passion.

"Well, hello," Hakuba said with a cool tone.

"Hello to you too," he said in a clipped tone. He didn't really hide how he felt, annoyed, irked, etc. Hakuba was slightly offended by his attitude, an emotion he hadn't felt for such a long time.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" he said in barely restrained annoyance.

"Kudou Shinichi," he said, picking up a piece of paper on the floor, reading it, and going over to the map which was pinned to the wall. The name rang a bell in the English detective's head, but he couldn't exactly remember where.

"Hakuba Suguru," he said, picking up another paper which took his attention from his peripheral vision. It was a heat suppressant prescription, and he raised an eyebrow at the sight. "What's this supposed to be?" he asked.

Shinichi spared him a glance before turning back to his work. "A prescription. Never seen one?" he said coolly.

"I have, but why are you even taking these?" the English detective asked again.

"It's a bother to have a heat when on a case," he stated matter-of-factly. Hakuba agreed, it _was_ very inconvenient to enter a heat period when in a mission, a stakeout for example. But at such a young age… or maybe he's got a baby face and was actually older than him? Was he an Omega? Well, seeing the prescription paper, it was safe to assume that he _is._ That thought made him feel a little bit relieved for some reason, probably because his Alpha instincts made him want to just bundle the little Omega up and lock him away somewhere danger won't find him.

He shook his head to clear off those thoughts. Days passed by in a blur as they solved the pattern puzzle their target was making subconsciously as they ran away from them more and more, and by the end of the case, the two had developed a friendly bond in which made the smaller detective look so happy, he broke out into a wide grin which took many police's hearts.

Of course, the younger detective asked him to not tell anyone of his Omega status, seeing that a lot of the policemen were either Betas or Alphas. Hakuba just shrugged and flung an arm around the younger detective's neck, pulling him close.

"Don't worry, I won't," he said.

"You sound like a brother, you know?" Shinichi said with a light laugh.

"I guess I do," he said in a thoughtful tone. "Does it bother you?"

The younger detective shook his head. "Nah, I don't have any siblings, so I kinda like this feeling. I do have Akemi-nee as a surrogate sister though," he said fondly.

"Akemi-nee?" Hakuba asked, raising an eyebrow at the term.

"Yup. She'll be nineteen soon," he replied airily.

"And you're—what?—16?"

Shinichi looked at him with an incredulous look. "I'm not that old," he said as if offended. "I'm still thirteen!"

At that moment, Hakuba's mind became blank and he blinked to process what the younger detective had told him. He was two years younger than him?

"No way…"

Shinichi sighed and rolled his eyes, as if he knew that this would happen. "Every one of them, every time… I swear, I'll…" he mumbled to himself. "Yes, I am thirteen years old, got a problem with that?"

"Not really… Just that… You're very mature," Hakuba said sheepishly.

"Am I? I guess I am," the younger detective said with a wide, playful grin.

"So, uh… You read Sherlock Holmes?"

Shinichi's face beamed at the mention of the fictional detective, and they spent hours and hours together, talking about some books, agreeing and disagreeing, bantering, joking, and all that. By the time Hakuba had to go back, they exchanged emails and Shinichi smiled at him, hugging him in an unexpected gesture on the English detective's side, and bade him farewell.

After that, they met at Sherlockian conventions, gatherings, and the sort. Sometimes they would work together on some cases, and all in all, they became close friends with Hakuba maintaining his 'brother'-ish tendencies.

* * *

"Where're you going, Shinichi?" Kaito asked as he dressed their daughter in small t-shirts and pants, brushing her hair until it was perfect, in the detective's mind.

"Visiting a friend and going to the Sherlockian Gathering," Shinichi said absent-mindedly.

"Oh? Where would that be?" Kaito asked.

"Ekoda."

"Ekoda?!" Kaito burst.

"Yup. I'm also thinking of visiting Nakamori-chan while I'm at it," Shinichi said, lifting his Naria into his arms and bringing her to the front door. "I'll probably be back late afternoon."

Kaito gaped at him before he regained his composure. He strode to his detective and hugged him, careful of the little girl in his arms. Placing a soft, chaste kiss onto the detective's lips, he whispered, "Be careful, okay?"

Shinichi hummed in agreement and nodded, the floor suddenly looking very interesting due to his burning cheeks. Kaito chuckled and kissed his cheeks and Naria's before stepping away and letting them go on their merry way.

He _was_ curious though, as of to who this… _friend_ of his was. A KID grin spread on his face, threatening to split said face in half, and he turned to prepare for the day.

* * *

Naria looked around, amazed by the new scenery she'd never seen before. "What's that, mommy?" was a very frequent question whenever she saw something very weird, interesting, or just something she'd never seen before. Shinichi always answered each and every one of her questions calmly, eyes scanning their surroundings and looking over his shoulder once in a while.

They arrived at a very elaborate-looking big double door. She was amazed as the light reflected off of the glass made beautiful light fractions, shining in many different shades before hiding their shine under the shadows of the hotel lobby.

Soft music could be heard in the background, probably due to there being little to no people around. Naria felt her feet reach the ground, and she looked at Shinichi questioningly. Shinichi just smiled and took her hand, and she toddled towards where her mother was bringing her. Will she see grandma again?

"Hello Hakuba," Shinichi said once he spotted someone. Naria observed the light-brown-haired guy and looked back to Shinichi.

"Kudou-kun," the guy replied, standing up and shaking her mother's hand. "How have you been?"

"Pretty much the same," he said with a light smile on his face.

"I reckon that this is your daughter?" Hakuba said in a teasing manner. "And you say you're not old…"

"I'm not," Shinichi laughed, making Naria give him a toothy grin. She didn't understand who this guy was, nor did she understand why Shinichi suddenly laughed. Just that if her mother laughed, it means that this guy is a good guy. She bravely stepped forward and reached for the man's hand, tugging at it.

"Naia," she said proudly, introducing herself. She'd been practicing on pronouncing the 'r' in her name like how Shinichi and Kaito and technically everyone seemed to do flawlessly. She pouted when she realized that she didn't pronounce it perfectly, scowling at the floor as if it's the reason why she couldn't say 'r'.

"Hello, Naria, I'm Hakuba," the man said, crouching to get eye-level with her. Naria looked into his hazel eyes and gave him a wide grin, almost like a KID grin, but wider and more childish, as if she doesn't have anything devious planned. Well, not like she should _have_ such devious thoughts… unlike a certain magician he knew…

He shuddered as he remembered his high school days, the days in which he spent in Japan, trying to woo Aoko and yet getting pranked by Kaito (in which he still firmly believes is KID) on a daily basis… He hoped beyond hope that his 'little brother' wasn't mated to _anyone like_ that prankster-magician.

"So? I received your SOS," Hakuba said in a low voice, making Naria almost miss the secretive implications that held. Shinichi nodded, face turning serious. Intrigued, Naria went to sit in Shinichi's lap like a queen with her back firmly pressed to her mother's front torso. She schooled her face into a semi-scowl, an expression she found on her mother's face every time he was facing something serious.

And she deemed the atmosphere around them serious enough for her to make that face.

Hakuba looked on in amusement at the Mother-Daughter display, albeit Shinichi's more tense whilst Naria was only copying.

"I need your help, Hakuba-san," Shinichi said, glancing at Naria for a second and meeting his eyes with his and saw that the subtle message was received.

"Ah, I see," Hakuba said in his normal, cool detective tone. "Being marked again? Do you need my help to house her for a while?"

Shinichi nodded, letting one of his hands' fingers play with his daughter's soft, curly hair, which made her look more like his own mother if you look at her from behind. "It's far too risky, and my mate's possibly, hugely involved in this as well."

The hard look in Shinichi's eyes did _not_ say that it's a possibility, rather, something that is bound to happen. Hakuba nodded his assent. "I understand."

"Oh, and Nakamori-chan might be able to help."

"Aoko? How so?"

"She's Inspector Nakamori's daughter and she's, albeit not the least suspected as someone to be marked because of me, she's not the number one marked either."

"Makes sense enough for me," Hakuba said with a nod. "But then, wouldn't she get lonely without her parents around?"

"We'll be back soon enough," _I hope,_ he added in his head, leaning back on the soft sofa in the lobby.

"Hey, how about I call Aoko? The Sherlockian Gathering is in one more hour," Hakuba said, taking out his phone and swiftly changing the topic.

"Good idea," Shinichi said excitedly. Naria was confused how everything changed from serious into something light-hearted. But nevertheless, seeing her own mother smile and laugh, she grinned at him, showing off her teeth.

As Shinichi cuddled his daughter close, he and Hakuba discussed about various things, ranging from their usual Sherlock Holmes topic to recent cases and to ways to woo Aoko. Shinichi was highly amused at the dilemma Hakuba was facing; Sherlock Holmes and world-wide cases or a date with his girl?

Both were very important to him and he couldn't decide which choice to choose. "Just take her on a date to the bookstore or spend some time in the movies or something. She'd appreciate that more than going to Sherlockian Gatherings," Shinichi said with no little amount of amusement.

"But Kudou-kun! What if she gets bored? I'm not an ideal boyfriend for her…"

"You say this when she's not around but when she is, you go all one-hundred-eighty and act like some sort of cliché gentleman," Shinichi said whilst rolling his eyes. "It doesn't matter whether you're afraid or not, you should try doing that, or ask her where she'd like to go. I'm sure she's got preferences too."

"But how do I—"

"Hakuba~!" someone called and they turned to see Aoko, waving at them and sporting a big grin on her face. "I see you're with Kudou-san," she said in a teasing manner. "Have you met his mate yet?" she asked sweetly, even though they could see a mischievous glint entering her eyes.

Shinichi snorted into his hand, which made Hakuba narrow his eyes at the two.

"Don't tell me it's some sort of prankster like Kuroba-kun…?" Hakuba asked, dread filling his very being at the thought of the evil Kaito conceiving Naria with such an innocent Shinichi… or was it the other way around?

"Not really," Shinichi said sweetly. "He's not some sort of prankster like Kuroba-kun."

Hakuba sighed in relief. "Thank god…" he mumbled. "Then, who is it?"

"It's Kuroba Kaito himself!" Shinichi chirped happily, and hearing her father's name, Naria shouted in joy as if saying 'Banzai', only her words were, 'Papa!'

The two laughed as they saw how Hakuba was dealing with this information, seeing that according to Aoko, Hakuba and Kaito weren't on very good terms. The detective suddenly felt amusement and happiness flooding his systems, even though it felt as if they weren't his own emotions. He made a mental note on searching what the cause of it was later.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Whee, early update! I just felt like updating, because tomorrow I have to go to this leadership training for three days—4**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **, and 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **of December—and I felt some sort of pressure coming from that thought so I thought about updating now rather than later. Wish me luck guys! And sorry for grammatical errors and misspellings and such, I don't really have a beta and I do it myself, usually... unless one of my friends decided they wanted a quick peek of the new chapter and corrected some stuff here and there-the usual.  
**_

 _ **So, did you enjoy this chapter?**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	21. For Your Entertainment

_**A/N**_

 _ **For Your Entertainment—Adam Lambert**_

 _ **GUYS GUESS WHAT! I'm finally of age (in my country)! Yeay~ \\(^v^)/ My parents will be coming by tomorrow so we can celebrate it properly… one day later… ;n; And after that, I'll be making civilian card and such (idk what it's called in English, so~)… Three days after KID day~~ (14/12/2016)~**_

 _ **Please do enjoy this chapter~**_

Kaito followed his Shinichi through the streets, which was quite empty due to the early hour. He knew that the detective knew that he was following him, but he wondered why he didn't care? _'He probably thought that his 'friend' is okay enough for me to see from afar…'_ the magician thought as they rounded up a corner where one of the most famous hotels in Ekoda stood, its' many windows glinting in the morning sunlight.

Seeing Shinichi walking towards the huge double doors, he immediately shot a listening device which landed on his shoulder. Entering another shop entirely—which was thankfully already open for early birds searching for breakfast—Kaito ordered some extra-chocolate hot chocolate. He watched as Shinichi spoke to another person who looked familiar for some reason.

He seemed slightly tense, but he always had that posture when talking about some things that could trigger his I-have-to-save-everyone complex. After they sat down and he saw their lips move, he realized that the listening device wasn't on, so he corrected that immediately. He frowned, thinking about how he forgot to turn the device on. It usually is already on…

A few seconds later, he could hear voices, and he adjusted the thing so that he could listen in to their conversation.

" _It's far too risky,"_ he heard Shinichi's voice becoming clearer. _"And my mate's possibly, hugely involved in this as well."_

' _Wait, what…? Are they talking about me…?'_ Kaito's eyes narrowed.

There was silence from the other side as Kaito thought of Shinichi's words. _"… I understand."_ The words started the magician from his musings and he felt somewhat annoyed because he just _knew_ that he just missed something, a very important part of the conversation.

" _Oh, and Nakamori-chan might be able to help,"_ Shinichi said with a small smile in his voice. _'How did the conversation shift from me to Ahoko?'_ Kaito was confused. And just then, Aoko's face filled his vision, making him blink in surprise and rear back, his listening device falling off of his ear.

"Ka~i~to~" Aoko said gleefully.

"A-A-Aho—Aoko…?" Kaito said lamely.

"Watcha' doing?" she asked cheerfully, entering the shop and ordering some toast and apple juice as she sat across Kaito. She gave the listening device a pointed look and Kaito smiled at her sheepishly.

"What're _you_ doing, Aoko?" Kaito asked her, expertly taking one of her toasts without her noticing until he took a bite from it.

"Shinichi and I were about to go on a date~" Aoko said gleefully. Kaito rolled his eyes but didn't even try to hide the amused smile from his face. He knew for a fact that Shinichi only felt anything romantic only towards him, because he is his true mate. Plus, Aoko already has someone wooing her (namely Hakuba) and she's got no interest in anyone other than Hakuba in the romance department. That or actors which she'd fangirl all day long about to all her girl friends.

"Right, he did tell me about going to a Sherlockian gathering…" Kaito mused aloud, making Aoko perk up and bounce in her seat like a little kid. Well, she _did_ look like a little kid, but he's not going to say that aloud because the results of her anger will be quite… He wouldn't even want to imagine it.

"Right, right! Have you seen him?" Aoko said, eyes glinting in a way he didn't really like.

"Yeah, he's in that hotel right across," Kaito said truthfully, making Aoko blink.

"You were _stalking_ him?" Aoko asked, slightly confused. Kaito shrugged and took a sip on his drink, savoring the sweetness of it. When the magician glanced at his detective, he saw that his detective was showing his 'friend' the smile he usually saw when he looked at Naria. A familial smile.

Kaito felt his insides warm up and freeze up simultaneously. Warm up because Shinichi almost never gave him that smile, unless of course, when he didn't know what to do with Naria and went to the detective for help, and freeze up because the one he was giving that smile to was a 'friend'. Was a friend more worth than a mate?

He nearly growled at the thought, but he couldn't help the submission-forcing signals that came with it. Aoko shuddered, and with her stressed signal, Kaito composed himself. Glancing at where the magician was looking, Aoko smiled brightly and stood up.

"Well, Kaito, I have to get going," she said, ruffling the magician's head to snap him out of the tense trance he got into just by seeing his detective.

"Uh, yeah, sure, see you," Kaito said. His eyes never left his Omega, even as he put on his earphones again.

"… _I'm not an ideal boyfriend for her…"_

Kaito was slightly surprised at the volume of the earphones, adjusting it slightly so that the sound was more manageable.

" _You say this when she's not around, but when she is, you go all one-hundred-eighty and act like some sort of cliché gentleman…"_

Shinichi sounded amused and irritated all at the same time. Kaito could imagine him rolling his eyes at the statement.

" _It doesn't matter whether you're afraid or not, you should try doing that, or ask her where she'd like to go. I'm sure she's got preferences too."_

' _How ironic,'_ Kaito snorted, but amusement and evident love shone from his eyes. _'That my Shinichi, my densest detective in terms of love, is giving love advice to someone else…'_

" _But how do I—"_

" _Hakuba~!"_

Kaito nearly fell off his chair. _'HAKUBA?!'_ he screamed in his head, not believing for one second that it's _the_ Hakuba that he knew.

" _I see you're with Kudou-san… Have you met his mate yet?"_

Kaito smirked. Of course, trust Ahoko to just say something like that…

" _Don't tell me it's some sort of prankster like Kuroba-kun…?"_

Kaito held his breath and failed in his attempts to stop his eyes from widening a fraction. There was no doubt that the 'Hakuba' Aoko called was 'Hakuba Saguru', the one he planned on giving the blond man multicolour twin pigtails with glitter. A smirk made its' way to the magician's lips, and he was very thankful for always bringing magic supplies everywhere he went. At least he could prank the English Detective that way, just like the good ol' days.

" _Not really,"_ Shinichi's voice said, making Kaito's heart drop. He didn't consider him his mate…? No, he had to listen to the whole thing before making conclusions. He focused once more onto the conversation between Hakuba and Shinichi.

" _He's not some sort of prankster like Kuroba-kun."_

' _Oh, I see where this is going,'_ Kaito thought with a grin on his face.

" _Thank god…"_ The relief in Hakuba's tone made him want to burst out laughing. _"Then, who is it?"_

" _It's Kuroba Kaito himself!"_ Shinichi's happy voice made him relax and chuckle, amused and happy at the same time. The sound of Naria happily saying 'Papa' in the background was enough incentive for him to get up and get over to where his Shinichi was.

* * *

"Shinichi," Kaito purred into his ear, arms encircling Shinichi. The detective didn't notice his coming because of Aoko's and Naria's happy voices chattering away, laughing at the older detective as he fumbled around for words. Kaito's voice made him jump in surprise and tense up in his magician's arms before relaxing into the warmth of Kaito.

"Hello Kaito," Shinichi said happily. "You were stalking me again, weren't you?" he said, knowing the answer already. How could he not? This was Kaito, there's no way in hell he'd pass up the opportunity to stalk someone (namely Shinichi) because that someone gave him vague information.

Kaito's chuckle made him relax further into the embrace. He didn't notice Kaito taking away the listening device on his back as he did so. "Papa!" Naria squealed, running over to the magician, who gave her a KID-charming smile and crouching so that he could accept the hug she was bound to give him as she crashed.

She then started babbling away about anything and everything she saw on the way to the hotel and Kaito nodded once in a while as if understanding everything she said. Well, knowing Kaito, he probably did understand what she was saying, but no one can say for sure.

"K-K-K-Kuro… ba…?" Hakuba said in a horrified manner.

"Hello, Hakuba-kun," Kaito said with a smirk, eyes glinting mischievously. The magician lifted their daughter and cooed at her, not looking at the older detective, who seemed wary. Weirdly enough, without any of them noticing anything until it was a tad bit too late, Hakuba's appearance had changed.

He looked like a girl wearing his usual 'detective-style-ly-stylish' clothes with multicolor twin pigtails on his head. Upon closer inspection, his hair seemed to also have glitter, and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was Kaito. Shinichi huffed good-naturedly, and Aoko laughed even harder at his appearance.

"You are so mean," Hakuba grumbled, saying it to Kaito.

"Oh? You just noticed?" Kaito said with a smile, even though it looked neutral, so no one knew whether the magician was happy, delighted, or any other emotion he knew was named, was the emotion he was feeling. Shinichi snorted in amusement at the older detective's predicament and looked at the clock.

"Hey, it's almost time for the gathering to start," Shinichi said, and Hakuba glanced at his watch and his eyes widened comically.

"You're right, we've got to hurry!"

Kaito looked on, happy to just hold Naria in his arms as he led a not-so enthusiastic Aoko to the gathering. Seeing that his detective was with the English Detective, having the fun of their lives in which Kaito would never understand, he stood next to Aoko as they both, by default, attended.

It seems like, when anything around the English Detective happens, and that event is related somewhat to Sherlock Holmes—be it cases or gatherings like these—he'd forget all about his predicaments, just like now. People kept glancing at his detective and the English Detective, whom still has his hair in colourful, glittering, twin pigtails.

By the end of the day, they all took a picture together, documenting the happy, feminine-like English Detective, in which the picture would be used as blackmail, in Kaito's case, and a memento, in the others' eyes.

* * *

" _So he hasn't killed that thief yet?"_

"Nope, not yet… Never will, it seems."

A puff of smoke flew into the air, upwards until it was making the stars' shine diluted a little before dispersing into the cold wind.

" _Tch. You're lucky Boss seems to like you."_

"I guess I am," she said with a cruel lift to her lips.

" _And Snake's too incompetent too…"_ the one in the phone sighed. _"What're you gonna do about this?"_

Now her eyes lit up in obvious, murderous glee.

"Oh, don't worry… I _do_ have a plan…"

She could practically hear the other smile through the cellphone.

" _You've been doing that for_ years. _You think he'll fall for it once more?"_

"Oh," she chuckled, "I doubt that he _wouldn't._ "

" _You're cruel, you know?"_

"If I weren't, I wouldn't be Boss' favorite," she said dismissively, as if being cruel was a part of her and everyone should know that. With that, she closed the phone, cutting the line.

"Now, what should I make you do…?"

The man in front of her—tied up, bloodied, and overall turned weak—held back a whimper, although she could clearly see in the dark, the fact that he was scared, _very scared_ , of her. Her eyes lit up with a certain mischievous gleam that raised the hairs on the man's neck, especially when her Alpha signals were going strong, making the Beta submit involuntarily.

"Oh, I know…."

She took a step forward, face very close to the man's, nose almost touching, light blue eyes, alight with delight, met with terrified, barely visible eyes in the dark.

"You'll do as I say, now won't you…. Snake?"

With a shaky nod as his reply, she backed away, clearly pleased with his fear.

* * *

"There's been little to no moves from KID," Nakamori grumbled, brows furrowing as he contemplated the oddity of it. "I wonder what's wrong…?"

"Sheesh, dad, take a break, will you? You'll be retiring in a few years' time, for god's sake!" Aoko said, irritated by his grumblings. Always 'KID this' and 'KID that'. "Have you ever thought, for once, of the possibility that KID might've found a mate and had started a family with them?"

"Yes, but…. It's never taken this long for him for a vacation… seven months or so, at most…."

Aoko sighed, resigning her fate as her dad wouldn't pay much attention to her now that he's far too preoccupied with KID. "Dad, if KID suddenly announces a heist tonight, for one in a few months' time…. What would you do…?"

"Get on the case immediately, of course!" Nakamori said, looking at his daughter as if she'd asked him 'what happens after a typhoon?'

Aoko chuckled as she served dinner, turning the TV on so that they could listen to the news whilst eating dinner, as per their usual routine. When it did turn on, a KID doodle was dominating the TV screen, making Nakamori snap his head towards the TV with sharp eyes.

" _A few hours ago, the owner of San U Snovima, received a letter right as he landed in Japan lands. It has been confirmed that it's Kaitou KID's heist notice, causing the owner, who was looking forward to a cruise around Japan with the jewel onboard, push back the whole event to a few months…"_

Nakamori jolted out of his chair and started jotting down the words on the heist notice with fire in his eyes. "IT'S A HEIST NOTICE, AOKO!"

Aoko winced at the sheer volume of his voice and glared at him, shouting right in his ear (once he's done with writing the notice, of course, otherwise he'd have a fit on her disturbing him), "JUST EAT DINNER FIRST DAD, THEN YOU CAN GO CATCH KID FOR ALL HE'S WORTH!"

Both father and daughter glared at each other before reaching a mutual understanding, grinning at each other as they sat in their chairs and ate dinner with more energy than when they had in the day.

* * *

"Papa!" Naria squealed in happiness as she saw the KID doodle in the TV screen, bashing a poor doll to the floor in her excitement. Shinichi narrowed his eyes to the magician who was sitting in the sofa with his dinner on his lap, an eyebrow raised in challenge. Shinichi rolled his eyes and smiled when he saw that Naria had taken the food in her spoon willingly, eyes glued to the TV and a toothy grin on her face.

Both Shiho and Seiki were out, working, and it was just the small family of three in the house. Once Shinichi had tucked Naria in for the night, the house was silent. Very, very silent. It was almost eerie, in a sense, but the detective knew that Kaito was somewhere in the house—probably in the bathroom, or their bedroom.

Kissing his daughter's forehead affectionately, Shinichi went out of her room, going to his and his magician's room to get ready for sleep. He yawned, feeling far more tired than usual. Probably because he had spent most of the day chasing Naria around, trying to make her wear her dress onesie instead of her usual T-shirt and shorts.

Upon arriving at the bedroom, he quickly changed his clothes, got ready for bed, and unceremoniously plopped into the mattress. He hasn't felt this tired, since that one-time Vermouth made him run who knows how far, until he nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

"Shinichi?" Kaito asked, arriving into their room with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. Shinichi hummed in response, eyes closed, but not yet sleeping. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" the magician asked in worry.

"Just tired," Shinichi said, getting up and reaching for a hot chocolate. It wasn't sweet, and he liked it. Kaito sat down next to him, examining his Omega's face as he sipped at the hot chocolate. Shinichi looked at him with a glare, albeit not as intense as usual. "I'm fine."

"I can see that, _Maitantei-kun,"_ Kaito said with a gentle smile. Putting an arm around his detective, he guided them until their backs were propped up against the head board of the bed, with Shinichi relaxing into the warmth of his mate. He was drifting between awareness and unconsciousness already, and Kaito's eyes narrowed a little at it.

Threading a hand through the black hair of his detective, Kaito nonchalantly said, "You're too exhausted for any… extracurricular activities, huh…?"

Shinichi snorted into his mug. "After such a tiring day, you still have the energy to suggest such a thing?"

"Well, what can I say?" Kaito gave him a mischievous KID grin, "I'm just always eager." He delighted in the fact that his detective blushed adorably at his words, looking away to hide his face.

"Says the one who sent a heist notice this morning," Shinichi scoffed. "Naria is most active in the mornings, running here and there doing everything that scares me half to death…"

"Isn't that what she does all the time?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes it is," Shinichi sighed, the fingers carding through his hair relaxing him further.

"Then, how come you're _this_ exhausted?" Kaito asked, placing his now-empty mug at the bedside table.

Shinichi's brows furrowed, thinking of the reasons. True, he's always doing everything he did every other day, and he wouldn't nearly be as exhausted. He sipped the last of his hot chocolate and shrugged. "I don't know."

Kaito took the mug from his detective's hands and placed it beside his mug on the bedside table. Shinichi reached out to grab a book from the bedside table, but his wrists were held by his magician, halting him from taking a book to read. He looked at Kaito in a confused manner, only replied by getting his head guided to the crook of the Alpha's neck, making him inhale his scent and getting the Alpha's calming signals.

Within minutes, the Omega was already asleep, in his Alpha's arms, which was positioning him so that they laid on the bed with his chest to his Omega's back. Kaito could only theorize why his mate was feeling so exhausted, his fingers tracing an invisible pattern on the other's chest until he, too, fell asleep.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I feel like this chapter's a bit boring… for some reason. And I couldn't finish this on the 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **like I wanted! I cry now… QnQ… On the other hand, I feel like I've been traumatized on smut stuff because of this one fic… that was very traumatizing. I'll take some time to recover, but in the meantime, there'll be little to zero sexual stuff for this fic (sorry)… In its place, will be fluff and… gore. I must warn you all because what's in my head, is the scene of future chapters being gore and such.**_

 _ **On another note, maybe some of you have noticed this, but I've been fixing some chapters (you know, grammatical errors and misspellings… though I'm not sure about the grammar stuff…) and I forgot that Kaito doesn't know of Vermouth… Funny, huh? Thank you to Alshoruzen for pointing that out (and thus triggering the whole chapter-fixing thing though I'm not done yet with that :P) and thank you for those who stopped by to read this XD (I mean, I looked at the traffic graph, the thingy that tells you how many people are reading this fic, and saw that it's gotten up to 10k or so!)**_

 _ **And lastly, merry Christmas and happy new year!**_

 _ **\- To be continued –**_

 _ **P.S. San U Snovima is Croatian for Dream Within Dreams… according to google translate, anyways~**_


	22. Angels Fall

_**A/N**_

 _ **Angels Fall—Breaking Benjamin**_

 _ **Happy new year people! XD It's mass update day~ (for me, this year…) So I'm publishing another new story on Owari no Seraph (if you're interested, check it out, will ya?) Ehm, so~~ I'm just happy I'm back at home and all that… with my parents, and lil sis and big sis and grandma and grandpa… And for some reason, the song Angels Fall just fits the moment…**_

 _ **You know, that part when; "When angels fall with broken wings, I can't give up, I can't give in… When all is lost and daylight ends, I'll carry you, and we will live… forever…" Okay, enough of me quoting (singing in real world) and on to the story! Enjoy~**_

Shinichi hasn't gotten any cases for the duration of his therapy and some more time after that. He was already adjusted to just focus on mainly Naria and Kaito, and some others who interacted (and _actually_ interacted) with him. So when Inspector Megure called, he was honestly surprised.

"Kudou-kun!" the inspector said in his usual jovial way.

"Hello, inspector," Shinichi replied with a pleasant tone despite his surprise. "What's wrong? You almost never call me."

"I've heard of your release from therapy," he said with a laugh. "Congratulations! Sorry that it's belated, though."

"It's alright. I heard about that murder chain case, glad that it's solved now…"

"Yeah, thank god for that…" he said with a tired sigh. "I just wish that we had your help, decrease the number of deaths… but…"

"It's not really your fault, inspector. Things happened in that party, and I couldn't have avoided it. A lot of Omegas were sent to therapy that night."

"Well, that incident was solved also, at least," Megure told the detective in slight apprehension. Sato _did_ tell him the results of all victim's interviews and they all had one thing in common; the one who killed was a man with black hair and blue eyes, wearing the suit Shinichi wore that night and was last seen cradling a child in a blue dress, much like the one Naria wore that night.

But the fact that Shinichi didn't remember anything gave him an ominous feeling deep in his stomach. Or gut. Or both, even. He remembered a similar case which happened a few years back but the memory was vague. He probably read it in a newspaper somewhere.

"So, why are you calling me again?" Shinichi asked after a while of silence from both lines.

"Ah, yes, I was wondering whether or not you'd like to get a case?" Megure asked.

"A case? What case?"

"Well, to be specific, there was actually a letter sent to my division a few weeks ago, addressed to you," the inspector said, voice turning serious.

"A letter?" Shinichi asked, wondering who'd send a letter to him via the police HQ.

"Yes, a letter. We suspect that it might be a threat letter, but we couldn't be sure. The contents are… quite vague," Megure said, his tone with thinly veiled confusion.

"I'll be there in a sec," Shinichi said and got ready to leave, but then he saw Naria who was watching him, a pink dolphin in hand.

"Mama where go?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

"The Police HQ," he said with a hopefully reassuring smile. Naria frowned as if in thought before standing up on slightly wobbly feet and toddled over to the detective.

"I'm come too!" she declared, gripping his jacket in a death grip with one hand whilst the other held on to the pink dolphin tightly. There was no body home and so, leaving a nearly-two-year-old in the house wasn't an option, so the detective grabbed another jacket for his daughter and took her hand, guiding her to the front door so that they can leave.

* * *

"Hello, Kudou-kun! And Naria too!" Megure said with a smile.

"Hello Inspector," Shinichi replied with a smile of his own.

"'ello!" Naria greeted enthusiastically, although her attention wasn't on the inspector, but on all the different officers around them, walking briskly from one point to another.

"May I take a look at the letter?" Shinichi asked afterwards, no use dilly dallying right now. Who knows what the letter might truly mean?

"Right, follow me," Megure said in a slightly grim tone. A piece of paper, typed in with a computer so that the policemen couldn't possibly find any connections to the sender, laid innocently on Megure's desk. It read;

 _Kudou Shinichi,_

 _I believe that it is in our best interest that your actions produce many consequences. We look forward to set sail with the dreaming jewel. We hope you don't mind. After all, an eye for an eye, a soul for a soul._

There was no sender written and he couldn't decide whether it was Snake or some members of the FBI who are suspicious of him, or just someone out for his blood, which he was surprised to have not seen for nearly a year—sans for the fact that Vermouth met him a few days, or weeks, ago.

And also, what were his actions that would produce many consequences? Jodie usually told him that criminals who were very, _very_ bad deserved many consequences for their crimes, but he couldn't see how that would apply to him.

Besides, although the wording was similar, he doubted that Jodie was the one who sent the letter. She was far too fond of him to do that—

 _A flash of blinding white and he realized that it was rage and something in him snapped—_

His head pounded a little but he paid it little mind. He thought once more. He hadn't been involved in any detective work—and thus, no crimes also—and his 'Boss' has been very silent. Uncharacteristically so—

 _His glassy eyes stared at him as if he was blaming him. His silver hair drenched in blood—his_ own _blood… Oh the irony—_

Or maybe it was Akai Shuuichi? The way he pulled the trigger always made him look at him weirdly. Something about the way he shoots his guns intrigued him, at least that's what Jodie told him when he asked why Shuuichi always looked at him weird. They did meet at the shooting range—

 _Familiar faces but he wasn't appeased by them… Red splashed and he continued on his search—_

And the VR simulator which used definite parabola formulas like in the physics parabola, in which they used to train their sharp shooter skills when in work days but have nothing to do (rare days, those were) and competed against each other… While Shinichi would take it as a fun challenge, Shuuichi took it as if it were a life-and-death situation—

 _The floor shook but he paid it no heed. They were right there, just…_ right there _…!_

Akai needed some sense of 'fun' in his life, Shinichi concluded that day. _'And seems like, he still needs to…'_

But back to the matter at hand—

 _The ground caved in and everything was once more different…. Screams of frustration could be heard—_

It was obvious that whoever it was who sent the letter, they wanted to exact their redemption (revenge?) on that cruise with San U Snovima in a few weeks' time. The people from the Organization? Sure, they'd be more than trigger happy to come. But the FBI? Would they care about jewels—Kaitou KID?

They'd probably be among the visitors, no doubt—

 _And he painted the world red—_

And maybe, just maybe…. He could pick out the culprits from within the crowd…? His head thumped a few more times before it faded, leaving him with his thoughts about the many possibilities of whoever sent the letter—

' _And what are those flashes I keep seeing?'_

* * *

Satou was just minding her own business, a can of coffee in her hand, when she saw the small girl toddling towards her. Her big, wide, curious azure-indigo eyes flickered with recognition when they landed on her.

"Coffee!" she said happily. Well, maybe not _her_ but her _coffee._ Satou smiled at her.

"Yes, this is coffee," the officer said in a motherly tone.

"May I have some?" the girl asked, a hand already reaching up to the can.

"No, you're not allowed to," the officer said sternly. "It's not good for your health, especially because of your extremely young age."

"But hot choco will fix it!" she said with a pout.

' _No, it wouldn't'_ Satou thought. She wondered what Shinichi had been teaching his own daughter. "No means no, Naria," Satou said placatingly. "You have to get one on your own if you want one."

The little girl pouted at her and looked around, eyes falling to the vending machine. She then toddled towards it and looked at the (supposedly in her point of view,) huge machine and frowned at it, as if frowning made the machine give her coffee. She then circled the machine as if trying to intimidate it, and stuck her hand into the flap in which the beverages would fall into once purchased.

She took it out once more and frowned. After a few more moments of frowning and observing the (seemingly) offensive machine, she kicked the machine hard enough that made the officer wince. "Naria—" she started but went wide-eyed when something fell into the flap.

The little girl walked towards the flap as if she didn't just kick the machine and took out the beverage… which was hot chocolate. She grinned up at her and shoved the hot chocolate can in the officer's face with a triumphant smile.

"Coffee for mama!" she said and then toddled off to wherever Shinichi was. The officer was astonished that the little girl had gotten a drink…. Illegally, without paying. But that was a thought, farthest away from her justice-filled mind.

More importantly, how did such a kick manage to _get_ a drink from the usually-stubborn coffee machine? Even the ones who pay would usually have difficulties dealing with the machine, which was why they usually stayed away from this vending machine. Which also made it the perfect, quiet place for usually lone officers—like Satou—to linger at.

Really, what was Shinichi teaching his own daughter…?

* * *

Vermouth watched the movie with little to no expression, meaning that she was _extremely_ bored. When she passed the cinemas, and saw the movie poster, with the girl looking so much like _her,_ she decided on a whim to just watch it, not caring that it was a sappy romance movie about world destructions caused by the protagonist.

The girl she saw only appeared once, _once,_ and only in the timespan of—what?—five minutes. Five freaking minutes. Or fifteen? She didn't count. She was too bored to do much of anything but relax and just watch the movie unfold.

And unlike _her,_ this other girl was a Beta. Just a normal Beta, nothing much to take note of. Why was she in the poster again…? Oh, right, because she's the protagonists' friend who died because of said protagonist. Brilliant.

Now, if only she could smoke…

Movement a few seats below her drew her attention and she narrowed her eyes when she saw who it was.

"Fancy seeing you here, Chianti," Vermouth said with hollow glee in her voice.

"Boss wants you to call him," she said, straight to the point.

"Where's your Korn?" Vermouth said in a drawl.

"None of your business," the Alpha said in a clipped tone.

"He's with Vodka, isn't he? Listening to that man's whining about his lost Gin," Vermouth said with a sly smirk on her face, eyes glued onto the screen. The protagonist was raising hell in the battlefield, and she admitted to herself that the visuals were quite fantastic.

"None of your business," she said once more in that same clipped tone.

Vermouth shrugged and leaned back once more, her feet crossed at the knees and an elbow on her knee with its palms supporting her head.

"I wonder what Boss wants now," Vermouth muttered, amusement shining in her eyes as everyone died at the protagonists' hand. She was the last woman standing after an intense battle. The blonde head decided that she quite liked how that sounded.

"Plans for San U Snovima. You're the one who made Snake itch to go there…"

"And we have Silver Bullet on our side too," Vermouth said.

" _He_ cannot be trusted," Chianti hissed. "You know that! He's been disobeying orders and is chasing away at a flickering love that would be gone the instant our hands are upon him."

"You think so?" Vermouth said in a cool tone, disregarding Chianti's sneer.

"You'll see…. And I'd bet that it would be at the hands of Vodka."

"I bet… that he'll somehow escape again," Vermouth said in a tone that disregarded the other's thoughts completely. It was driving the sniper angry, and mad. She could kill her if she wanted to—and hell, she really _wanted_ to—but their Boss had deemed her to be far too valuable to just dispose of that easily.

"I'll call him," Vermouth said, seeing that the movie was coming to an end, and the credits roll was starting. Lights turned on and Vermouth walked alone, down to the studio entrance and not turning back to see the bewildered look on Chianti's face.

' _Oh, they never thought it'd be that easy, hm? Well, lucky her I feel like calling Boss right now, so I'll do just that…'_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Happy New Year people! And happy birthday to my friends too! (sorry missed yours, Khay) It's time for new years resolution…. Which never had it's effects on me, so yeah. I'm hungry, and sleepy, so if you'll excuse me….**_

 _ **So, what did you think? Was Shuuichi's appearance surprise you? XD Hope it didn't~~ Now, good night (morning?)**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	23. Smoke and Mirrors

_**A/N**_

 _ **Smoke and Mirrors—LittleJayneyCakes**_

 _ **Thank you thank you thank youuuuuuuu for the follows and faves X3~~ Was writing this while listening to The Voice. It's awesome X3 And I don't have much to say except that it's exams week(s)…. DX Wish me luck…. Other than that, enjoy~**_

"And that's how your father and I met…" she sighed, eyes dreamy and Naria looked at her for a minute longer before imitating her sigh.

"Mom, you're tainting my daughter," Kaito complained and Naria gave him a very Shinichi-like glare.

"Papa no complain!" Naria scolded, which suspiciously sounded like Shiho.

"She's right, Kaito," his mother scolded. "You shouldn't complain about the stories between your father and me when you already have your own mate! Who knows, maybe you'll get a déjà vu?" she smirked slyly. "And you might also get an inspiration on how to best enthrall the people in the San U Snovima heist?"

"Mom, I've heard of your stories for _years_ now and I just want to give it a rest!" he said even though his shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew that she would _never_ stop gushing about her love story. Then his body became rigid once more when he realized something.

"How did you know about the heist…?" he asked, dread filling his body.

"I've got friends, you know? The ones in Japan."

"And…?"

"I'm planning on visiting them," she said nonchalantly, smirking at his paling face.

"No…"

"Oh, yes, Kaito," she purred. "Your dream heist? I'll be there…"

"No, I mean… _why_?" he asked with a horrified voice. "You know this could be dangerous… I mean, Snake could be there…!"

"And probably the rest of the Organization, hopefully," she said matter-of-factly, but still succeeded in her attempt to be stern. "You'll need backup and I know it."

Kaito sighed. "Alright, Mom, if that's what you want…"

"It's not what _I_ want, Kai," she said softly, "it's what _you'll_ need."

Kaito smiled at her. She was sort of encouraging him in her own way, which was also sweet in her own way… A dangerous kind of sweet. He was reminded of whom she was in the past and shuddered.

* * *

Walking through the busy streets, Shinichi looked around. He was mulling over the threat letter, thinking of what he'd done the past few years that could garner such feelings from the writer. That was when he was suddenly assaulted by the need to have coffee. Not just regular coffee, he realized when he'd made his usual black coffee.

He wanted coffee from somewhere else, but the only place he knew sold the kind he knew he wanted was a few thousand kilometers away from Japan and he wondered where he could find a substitute at. He scowled when he couldn't find it in such a busy place.

He was irritated. He briefly wondered if he's actually pregnant again, due to this intense craving for coffee, but dismissed it entirely. He knew for a fact that most pregnant people's cravings only appear when they're in their second or third trimester or so.

And even if he were, coffee wouldn't exactly be the one he'd be craving for.

After an hour or so of walking around, he found that he wouldn't find any coffee that he'd like, and so he dejectedly walked home. He took a shortcut through an alleyway, one that he'd normally be reluctant to walk through, but he didn't get his coffee, so his mind wasn't catching up to his usual behavior.

That's why when a hand shot out from the dark shadows, the detective was taken by surprise. The familiar scent of lavender wafted through his senses, and another scent he didn't recognize at all.

"Why, hello, Silver Bullet," Vermouth purred in his ear. Shinichi glared at her. The blonde tutted. "That's no way to convey that you missed me…"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "We just met a few weeks ago."

"And we usually meet up once every two days," she retaliated.

"We've spent longer than that apart before and you never tried to catch me off-guard in an alleyway before," Shinichi pointed out. Vermouth hummed.

"But I've got a mission for you," she said, her tone cold and unyielding. It was her seriously serious tone, he remembered.

"I'm not killing Kaito," Shinichi said flat out.

"I'm not telling you to do that," she said, looking at her fingernails. "I want _you_ to get the San U Snovima jewel and frame him for stealing it."

"I'm not framing anyone!" he said with conviction. Vermouth glanced at him, looking amused.

"It's not mandatory, you can always say that the jewel fell into the sea, or you haven't seen it yet… Just that the Organization wants that jewel and you have to retrieve it."

"Alone?" he hoped.

"Nope. There'll be back up from the waters. But on the ship, yes, you will probably be alone."

"Probably," he said, eyes narrowing.

"Probably," she confirmed with a drawl. "Now that you know, we'll need to meet up before that… for a briefing."

"Briefing?" he asked, slightly baffled. There never was a reason for a briefing before a mission. "What for?"

"Ensuring your success," Vermouth shrugged. "Don't worry, it's completely safe. It's more of a plan."

"Uh-huh…" the detective said, not taking her word for it.

"Relax," she said with an eye roll. "It won't be that bad."

Shinichi snorted at that. "Please, you said that last time when you bombed the twelve-story building."

"It was just a twelve-story building… filled with computers that somehow accessed our Organization's database."

"Yeah, sure, and you killed _millions_ in there, yes that reason justifies it."

"Of course it does. I'm glad we're back on track, Silver Bullet," Vermouth said. She knew that he was being sarcastic, that's why she responded with mock-surprise and delight. "Well, now that you know, see you in the docks. Release him," she gestured at the one behind him, but when he turned around, the one who'd held him had vanished.

"I'll be expecting you, Silver Bullet."

Shinichi shook his head and continued walking on back home. He considered telling Kaito about the whole meet-up before action plan but decided against it. He dreaded the reaction Kaito would give him when he found out that he's a part of the Organization that had murdered his father and is targeting him as of late.

* * *

It was a rare day off for Shiho, and she was spending it with Naria. Not that she disliked the girl, quite the contrary, but she just wished that it wasn't _only_ with Naria. Shinichi had gone out to meet with a detective friend, and Kaito was doing his show in another city.

And for some reason, Shinichi thought it would be best for the girl to _not_ come with him.

' _That's fine and all,'_ she sulkily thought, watching as the little girl doodle some stuff on a piece of paper. _'But I was hoping that they wouldn't leave me with someone who couldn't even speak in complete sentences…'_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a small hand tugged at her fingers. "Lookie!" Naria said with a wide, childish grin. She held out her doodle which had lots of red and black and blues.

"Very nice," she said flatly, and the girl's face brightened up.

"Mama!" she announced proudly. Shiho looked at her blankly. _'That's Kudou-kun?'_ The Alpha scientist wondered briefly whether or not the little girl remembered the incident where Shinichi had had a bout of Omegan Madness.

' _Impossible…'_

She smiled at her. "What's he doing there, with all the reds?"

"Humm," she said, looking at the picture contemplatively. "Mama in tomato bath!" she said finally after a while of thinking.

"Tomato bath," Shiho said, sounding unimpressed. The little girl nodded.

"See, mama take tomato bath like this," she said, swinging her hand clumsily, "and then this," she made a jabbing motion with her hands again, "and then… this!" she then made both of her hands into fists and positioned them next to each other before pulling them apart rather viciously.

It took a moment for her to realize that Naria was recounting what she saw Shinichi was doing. He'd murdered with his bare hands, they said, but she didn't exactly believe that it was true. She'd just assumed that they were exaggerating. But seeing this little girl, who doesn't even know about lies (yet) recount how he'd done it all…

Now she saw how scary the Omegan Madness could become.

As Naria narrated, the only thing in Shiho's mind was; _'Kudou-kun… Vermouth... what have you done…?'_

* * *

"You think you can do it?"

"It's what I do for a living. Although it might be a little bit difficult, so we have to do this when he's off-guard."

"I know. We can handle that when the time comes."

"So when're you gonna pay?"

"When you've completed your part."

"That'll be five million dollars."

"Stingy."

"I don't care. He's a tough nut, I'll need to be paid at least that amount."

"Alright, alright, I concede."

"Just make sure he doesn't get into the water before you're done."

"Alright. I'll give you the check after we're done."

"I'd rather it be transferred."

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't trust in transfers and such."

"Whatever. Just make sure you pay."

"And make sure you do your job flawlessly."

"Have I ever done it not-flawlessly? You wound me, woman."

"I have no intention to apologize."

"Who said I asked for you to apologize?"

"Hm, you have a point there."

"…"

"So, Area-8 at 3?"

"Area-8 at 3."

And they both left the alleyway, one lighting up a cigarette, the other with their feet a bit lighter, and excited gleam in their eyes. No one would suspect anything coming their way.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **And no, Kaito only suspected that Shinichi**_ **might** _ **be in cahoots with the Back Org… aah, sorry it's short DX (Short on words)… I've been so tired lately, and I found out why… I couldn't believe that I've been sleeping for less than three hours every night… (WARNING, ranting alert.)**_

 _ **So every night when my phone's turned off (it won't charge otherwise), I turn on my computer to set up the alarms. And so, to keep my computer on as I sleep, I turn on some instrumentals (3-4 hours or so instrumentals) and this morning when I woke, I saw that there was an hour or so left before the instrumental ended…. The revelation was just… ugh.**_

 _ **And now I have an exam in…. 1,5 hours, so I'll be going… But first, what do you think? (I missed putting Shiho in and now there she is~)**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	24. Je T'aime

_**A/N**_

 _ **Je T'aime—Kelly Sweet**_

 _ **It's a lullaby song! (For once!) (maybe…?) Hm yeah… holidays… Gives me a lot of time, but my Grandpa recently passed away, and I couldn't focus on the last… ehm. Let's pray that my grandpa goes to heaven… amen.**_

 _ **Oh, and this is off-topic, but I've been reading free stuff lately (novels that're supposed to be, what? $9 or so?) and I've also been writing an original story (check out my wattpad, it's called Moe Pit) and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do… Hm. Okay, enough of my ranting, let's get on with the story~**_

It was a lazy Sunday. Hakuba was just reading a case file, when there came a knock from his hotel door.

"Aoko?" he asked, remembering that she said she wanted to come visit him later in the day. Another knock sounded and he stood up. Peeking through the peek hole, he saw black hair, unusually neat, but he couldn't be mistaken. It was Aoko.

Opening the door, he smiled. Until an unfamiliar scent hit his nose. His eyes became guarded, and his face became a mask of blankness.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"Oh, are you Hakuba Saguru-san?" the girl asked. Now that he looked closer, there was no way he could've mistaken this girl for Aoko. She was… She has a nicely combed hair, for one. Her voice wasn't the same pitch as hers, and she had a fitter body, almost akin to women athletes.

"Yes, I am," he said, maintaining eye contact. "Who might you be?"

' _How did you find me? How did you know my name? Why are you here? What's the purpose of a stranger knocking on my door-?'_

The questions went through his head, but none of them he voiced.

"I'm Mouri Ran, a friend of Shin—Kudou Shinichi," she introduced. _'Oh, right…. Apart from Aoko, Shinichi know my room number…'_

"I'm here because Shinichi asked me to bring Naria to you," she explained, looking over her shoulder. "Come on, Naria," she urged, taking the nearly two-year-old to her side.

"Hauba!" she squealed once her eyes settled on him. Hakuba didn't know how to react when the little girl proceeded to hug his leg tightly before toddling off into his hotel bedroom.

"Naria…!" Ran said in a scolding tone. The little girl glanced at her before giggling, clambering up the bed in which he'd made a few minutes earlier. "Sorry, she's a little bit wild…"

' _Just like Kuroba-kun,'_ he thought with disdain. Great. A Kuroba Kaito kid who might become the next Kaitou KID in the future, terrorizing his bedroom until that time comes. But no matter how similar to Kaito she was, she was also Shinichi's kid. Who could one day take on his calm, logical, and serious-playful nature.

He could only hope.

But for now…

"Don't worry, she's just a little child," he said with a smile. He decided that he'd rather think of her as Shinichi's daughter rather than Kuroba's. But he wondered why the younger detective asked for him to babysit.

Just as he was about to ask that question, a familiar scent invaded his senses, and his pupils dilated as he growled slightly, zoning out for a few seconds.

"Hakuba~"

Ran looked towards the familiar voice and a smile split her face. "Aoko!"

"Ran?!" the cheerful girl said, seemingly becoming even _more_ cheerful, if that were possible. "Ran! What're you doing here? I thought you had that doctor thing to attend to!"

"Oh, that's tomorrow. I'll be departing this afternoon at the latest," she said with a smile. "Shinichi asked me to get Naria here."

"Oh right! Kudou-kun knows Hakuba!" she said happily, noting her mate's rigid stance. "Hakuba?"

Blinking, Hakuba snapped out of his zoning out state and smiled at his mate. "Yes, Aoko?"

"Let's talk inside," she said happily, her inner Omega purring at her Alpha's attention. She then entered the hotel room, not unlike Naria, and sat right beside the toddler, seating her onto her lap as the little girl squealed and wriggled around. "Hush, you," Aoko said playfully.

Ran went inside after Hakuba gave her the permission, and they sat on the bed, whilst Hakuba sat on the chair in front of a table. It was silent for a while, except for Naria's babbles, until Aoko said, "So, are you coming?"

"Coming? Where to?" the detective asked, confused.

"To KID's heist!" Aoko said with a fire that burned clearly within her eyes. "Tonight… this night, my dad and I are _finally_ going to capture KID, once and for all!"

' _She talks almost as fiery as her dad,'_ Ran mused, and Hakuba caught the amused glint within the doctor-to-be's eyes.

"You've been saying that since Kaitou KID reappeared when we were in our high school life," Hakuba said, snorting.

"I know, I know, but I have this feeling," she said, tickling the toddler in her lap before looking up and making eye contact to the two other adults in the room, "I have this feeling that something's going to happen tonight!"

A flash of blonde went through Ran's eyes, complete with light blue, crazed eyes, and she became a tad bit uneasy. "A good feeling, or a bad-ish feeling?" she asked.

"Hm… I guess a little bit of good and lotsa bad," she admitted, "but it won't deter me nor my dad from catching KID! After all, justice always prevails!" she added the last part fiercely.

Hakuba gave her an amused, fond smile whilst Ran looked at her with a neutral smile. She wasn't exactly fond of dangerous events, unlike Shinichi who seemed to find it at every turn, it seems, and Aoko's bad feeling seems like a warning they should heed to. But seeing the girl this fiery made her unable to tell her that she shouldn't go, so she settled for a, "Just try to be safe."

"Don't worry, KID has a safety policy going on, and that's why I'm pretty sure that he would save us from any kind of danger that would come to us," she explained confidently. Ran's thoughts went to Shinichi's mate, Kaito, and thought it very plausible that he would do his best to keep everyone safe rather than injure them himself.

"Alright," Ran sighed.

"So," she repeated to Hakuba, "are you coming or not?" The twinkle in her eyes made it hard for him to decline, but Shinichi had asked him first, so he steeled his resolve and shook his head.

"As much as I would love to come with you and capture him myself, I promised Shinichi that I would look after Naria, so I must decline," he told her. "I'd rather keep an eye on a child who should be relatively safe in my place rather than ignoring her and jump into dangerous situations willingly."

Something in her Omega side purred at her mate's words, and she nodded, her eyes shining in pride to have a mate like him. Hakuba's inner Alpha's pride grew at the look of adoration he received from Aoko, and Ran didn't miss their looks and looked away, blushing, whilst Naria remained blissfully oblivious.

She cleared her throat and smiled at the two, "I should be going now, good bye."

"Oh, I'll come with you," Aoko said, snapping her eyes away from her mate's, standing up. "I'll see you soon, alright?" she smiled at her mate, pecking his lips and waving as she took Ran's hand, dragging her out of the room. With a smile, Hakuba stood and waved at them as they walked away. Once the door closed and he locked it, he turned to find Naria sitting in the seat he was sitting at before they came, a case file in her hand, upside down, and frowned at the papers within, looking adorably important.

Looking just like Shinichi did when he found a puzzling case.

' _Well, what do you know? She_ is _Shinichi's kid after all,'_ he smirked, lifting the girl up and sitting where she sat before, placing her on his lap and righting the case file in his hand. He pick up where he left before, and continued on even after the little girl fell asleep.

* * *

Kaito was buzzing at the prospect of a heist, and more so at the thought that his _mother_ of all people was going to aid him in this undoubtedly dangerous one. "Where's Naria?" he asked at his detective whom was mulling over some facts in a case file. Well, at least it seemed like it.

"Hakuba wanted to look after her for once and I let him," the detective said absentmindedly, eyes on the file. Kaito quietly stalked towards him, wrapping his arms around the Omega's waist whilst trying to contain his mirth at the thought of the English Detective taking care of little Naria.

"I just hope she doesn't cause too much trouble," he murmured into his mate's ear, delighting in the shudder that the action elicited. He knew that even though the detective's eyes were in the file, his attention was right at him.

"What makes you say that," he stated, subconsciously leaning into the Alpha's embrace.

"He doesn't do well with any kind of mischief," Kaito let his hands wander as he told the detective so. "At least that's what I observed back in high school."

"By mischief you mean pranks?" Shinichi snorted.

"Hey, they weren't pranks," the Alpha huffed, "they were magic!"

"They were things you did using laws of physics and chemistry without people seeing it, making them think it was magic," he pointed out. He yelped as he was suddenly turned around, and his lips were pressed against Kaito's in a playful wrestle of the tongue. They were at it for a few minutes and left Shinichi breathless and feeling hot, especially in his face and nether regions.

"Spoilsport," the magician teased and kissed him again, this time situating his leg between Shinichi's. Deepening his kiss, he rubbed his leg against the Omega's half-hard member until it was fully erect. The detective moaned and gasped when cold fingers slid under his shirt, which was neatly tucked into his waistband, and pulled it out.

"No," the detective gasped in between breaths, finding his mate's lips trailing his jaws lingeringly, his fingers dipping further south and onto his boxers, "I was just…. Stating the facts… of 'magic'," he finished with a loud moan, feeling Kaito's cold fingers on his tip through the fabric.

"The facts, hmm?" Kaito said against his neck, kissing, sucking, and licking at the column of sensitive skin, exposed to him in submission. He slipped his hand into his Shinichi's undergarments and pressed a cold thumb harshly onto the slit of his erection, making him moan in pleasure. When he saw Shinichi's eyes shut, he attacked his mouth relentlessly, fingers and nails toying with his erection.

He could feel himself rock-hard at the thought of _making_ his mate respond like this, just by touching him in limited places. He traced the vein he could feel on Shinichi's member, from the base to that particularly sensitive spot right under the head, and used his nail to gently scratch it.

The action proved too much for the detective, and he exploded into his magician's hand with a shout of his name, in which the sound was swallowed by Kaito's mouth. Seeing Shinichi climax made Kaito find his and he groaned, lips kissing Shinichi's sloppily at this point.

They rode out their high together, with Kaito slumping over a still-shuddering Shinichi.

"You guys really should do this in private," someone said to their left. They saw, to Kaito's horror, Kaito's mother, standing in the open doorway, connecting the hallway to his study. Shinichi vaguely remembered that he did _not_ close the door, or rather, Kaito did.

Mortified and embarrassed, he looked away. "Umm, hello?" he said lamely.

"What're you doing here?" Kaito asked not realizing that his hand was still in Shinichi's pants, warming the over-sensitized member with his palm, covered in his mate's release.

"I thought we were gonna discuss about the heist plans?" she raised an eyebrow, and Kaito glanced at the clock. Sure enough, it was already the appointed time for them to meet. Seeing the realization, she chuckled, and said, "I'll be waiting in the sitting room."

She turned away and closed the door.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Kaito said after a while.

"You think?" Shinichi retorted sarcastically before sighing. "Come on, let's get cleaned up, and get your hand out of my pants!"

"Hmm, yeah, alright, sure," the magician said, rubbing the head of his spent member with the pad of his thumb with each word, making Shinichi blush at the gentle feeling of the touch, before taking it out.

"Pervert," he said half-heartedly.

"I'm _your_ pervert," the magician retorted with a KID grin.

"And a cheesy one at that," he laughed, leading them both to the nearby toilet. The two started cleaning up after themselves and shared a gentle, passionate kiss before Kaito went to see his mother.

Shinichi's phone vibrated moments later, a message from Vermouth. His mood darkened and he went to his bedroom to change. With a sigh, he left his house, telling Shiho that he'd be away for a while.

"Don't tell me—in KID's heist?" the Alpha scientist asked, eyes dark. Shinichi's nod confirmed everything, and she sighed. "Be careful, alright?" she said worriedly, a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance.

"I will," he nodded before he left.

* * *

"Where're the others?" he asked once he arrived at the designated rendezvous point.

"You're late, they've already been briefed," Vermouth said, casually taking a drag from her cigarette.

Shinichi had wanted to avoid being with Vermouth alone, but he guessed that it couldn't be helped since he was, in all actuality, late. "So, what's the plan?" he asked, and Vermouth smirked.

"Well, as you will find, the cruise ship will be marked section A, B, C through I. You will be on standby in section E, which will be where the San u Snovima will be showcased at. When I give the signal, you'll run to section I, which will be the deck, and there you'll try to convince KID to give the jewel to you."

"Sounds simple enough," Shinichi nodded, "but why the backup? Why ask ten other people to be on the ready?" He had a bad feeling on this.

Vermouth just laughed. "Oh, Shinichi, Kaitou KID is a slippery person," she said her tone suggesting more than it should suggest. "It would be a wise move to have plan B and C and even D on this. There will be those on small boats just in case he dropped the jewel into the water, or he escaped, or anything, really.

"There's also the ones that would take care of the police if they suddenly found out that there are bad guys from a bad organization and started something as ridiculous as shooting at us… There's also the possibility that Kaitou KID would be able to slip away with a kiss to you and escape, so we'll also be there to corner him…. And there's also the possibility that you'll go berserk like last time, so before you cause more damage to us then good, we'll subdue you," she added the last part with a smile.

"Wait, go berserk like last time?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"No one told you?" she asked, eyes widening in surprise. Although, she was actually very gleeful. She had been relying on this piece of info for these kinds of events. And now, she will have her plans go smoothly, and the chances of success raised to the highest of its' potential…

"Told me what…?" he felt his whole body become cold as the dread settled in.

"The hotel incident last time? Where many people died, both innocent and guilty lives taken, where your little girl was endangered because of the bombs planted by that stupid Herr?" she asked, waiting for his confirmation, in which he gave her. Slowly. "That was all you," she said casually, as if that on statement explained it all.

And it did. Shinichi's quick mind short-circuited as he put two and two together, analyzing her statement and linking it to her previous words, trying to read it from another perspective but finding that there was no other means other than—

"You mean _I_ killed them?" he asked incredulously, eyes widening, legs trembling. He was subconsciously sending out distressed signals, and Vermouth easily ignored the urge to soothe the young Omega. Instead, her smile widened into a crazed grin, as if the whole idea of him killing many people was pleasing.

It was the only confirmation he needed.

"No…" he said, his legs giving out, and he sat on the ground, eyes still on the crazed grin on her face, hoping that she was joking.

"Oh, yes," she purred, walking over to his slightly shaky form. "Yes, you did."

Guilt clouded his head, making his heart very heavy. He closed his eyes as guilt and acceptance washed over him in droves.

"I—I…"

"Shh, Silver Bullet," she cooed. "I'll make sure this time… you won't forget it," she whispered into his ear, and his eyes widened. Before he could say anything, he saw fingers snap and his world turned dark as he slumped forward.

"Do it," Vermouth said.

"When Vermouth gives her signal, you will switch into your Omegan Madness…" a vaguely familiar voice commanded. "And you will not stop, until she lets you. And you will not remember anything other than the briefing she gave you. When I snap my fingers once more, you will wake up and act normally until the time comes…"

With another snap of their fingers, Shinichi blinked open his eyes, slightly disoriented.

"Welcome back, Silver Bullet," Vermouth said in a slightly amused tone.

"Ver…" he started but he looked at himself, sitting on the ground. For some reason, his legs felt weak, and he struggled to stand up. "Why was I…?"

"Taking care of a child must've made you feel tired," she suggested, and Shinichi nodded absently. "So, do you now understand your mission, or will I have to repeat myself?"

"No, no, I understand… Section E, then to I, right?"

"Good," she nodded, glancing at her watch. "It's almost time, get going." At his nod, she smiled to herself. Watching the detective's back retreat to complete his mission, Vermouth turned to the person whom helped her.

"Money," they said.

"Already sent it to your account," she said, handing them the receipt. They only nodded and walked away.

"Remember, only water can completely reverse my hypnotism," they called back over their shoulder.

"I know," she smirked. She looked at the setting sun and felt her whole body getting excited at the prospect of a bloodshed, right in front of her eyes. She saw Shinichi climb up the cruise ship, greeting the owner of San u Snovima with a charming smile, in which the jolly man excitedly greeted him back. Her grin only widened.

Walking towards the stairs that would take her into the ship, she schooled her face into one of indifference, her usual expression, whispering to herself this time, "I know."

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Holly, am I late? Or am I not? Next chapter… Ugh, I can't wait to start on that, but first, happy valentines to those who are happy today (I'm not exactly taken, you know.) for valentines. The other day, I made basic chiffon cake (my first try and hell, it was fluffy XD) and I plan on making another one, this time covered in chocolate and decorated with strawberries! Hmm, yum yum!**_

 _ **So…. What did you think of the chapter? Don't worry, you'll see Akai in the next chapter… Or not? ;) I don't even know yet, but let's find out~~**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	25. Secret Love Song

_**A/N**_

 _ **Secret Love Song—Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo**_

 _ **Warnings: gore. And feels. And injuries… And other stuff.**_

 _ **Secret Love… Ugh, I hate them 'cuz I honestly can't keep secrets to myself—every one of them would end up somewhere (maybe the internet? Idk, I've been letting out lotsa secrets lately to ffnet…)… Eh, as long as I don't give out names, right?**_

 _ **So, I went to my parents' house, and found out that I could only play one song that I know by heart (and still is my favorite song after all this time); Sound of Falling Rain by Ryann musical. I could play other songs, but I need the music score for that and that's just sad, now isn't it? *sigh… Alright, enough of my rants and I hope you enjoy this chapter~~**_

Akai looked around, seeing the quiet, abandoned, and ruined building. It was set to be demolished next month, and he was grateful that the cruise ship wasn't departing after next month. It was the only place that had a clear shot of the whole cruise ship—at least for tonight.

It was nearing sunset, and he'd started setting up his equipment quickly and efficiently. Now, he was just going to wait until the perfect opportunity showed itself. He took a deep breath and let it out, steadying himself as he looked through the scope.

He smiled.

' _Hello, Kudou Shinichi...'_

* * *

Sometimes, his mom was overbearing. Sometimes, she was just plain annoying. Sometimes, she was very stubborn. Most times, she was a genius.

"Kuroba Chikage and Kuroba Kaito duet?" the guard asked, eyes pinned onto the paper in his hand.

"Yes, we are~~" Chikage said in a sing song tone, which made the guard's eyebrow twitch. It was very amusing to see because there were a few people who weren't on the list in his hand and he had to shoo them away, and his mother's tone made it increasingly annoying for the guard. Kaito could definitely see the 'I am not paid enough for this' thoughts clearly on his face.

"Go in," he grunted, stepping away to let them through. Once inside, the two took a moment to scope out the area with their eyes, finding blindspots immediately because they knew where to look. They were, after all, thieves.

"Mom, I have no idea how and when you had the time to put in our names in that list, but that was a genius move," he grinned the KID grin.

"Of course, I wouldn't even _suggest_ myself into this dream heist anyways if I haven't done that already," she huffed, her whole body radiating smugness. Kaito rolled his eyes.

"But why dream heist?" Kaito asked, the name has been stuck in his head since she'd started calling tonight's heist the dream heist.

"You do know what San u Snovima means in Croatian, right?" Chikage asked, her tone incredulous.

"Of course, mom, why else would I think this gem might be it?" Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. The ones whom found this gem lifted it towards the moon and saw something within it, and that's why they called it San u Snovima, a dream within dreams. Practically like inception, so why not call it the dream heist?" she said teasingly, as if it should've been an obvious reason.

"Oh…." Kaito said with another grin, this time fond. His mother was just so… _her._ He was glad to have a mother like her, but he was also kind of disappointed that she had to leave him most of the time. Even back then he had spent more time with his father rather than his mother.

"Come on, let's go to the dressing room. We ought to greet the other performers, after all," she said, dragging him forward, towards a door that had the plaque; DRESSING ROOM. "Since it's our first time meeting them, let's play nice, shall we?"

Kaito didn't have time to process her words before she kicked the door open and happily said, "Goooooooood evening!" It was so absurd seeing his mother do an out-of-character thing right in front of him that he had to double check whether or not this person was truly his mother.

In front of him, she was usually more… reserved.

He shook his thoughts away and fell into character, following her cheer. "Evenin' everyone!"

"Kaito?"

Hi eyes landed on a bird's nest of a hair before he saw Aoko's face, which was practically beaming. He then noticed the expressions of the other performers. Bored, annoyed, tired, and some of them haven't recovered from Chikage's sudden and surprising entrance. He could easily deduce the scene before they both entered.

"Kaito! You're performing?" Aoko said in a loud voice, not unlike her father… which was standing right beside her, his cheeks flushed and breaths slightly labored. He must've been ranting about capturing him for at least half an hour already.

The spirit in these two on capturing him was definitely awe-worthy. And definitely annoying too.

"Of course! Me and Kaito are doing a duet!" his mother chirped happily.

"Mrs. Kuroba?! When did you come here?!" Aoko's excited face became slightly more excited, if that were even possible.

"Pssh, Chikage please, my dear," she waved it off. "Just heard of a cruise ship from Kaito here and I decided that I wanted to perform here!" she said in a faux excited tone. He knew exactly why she was here in the first place, but he decided to not comment on it.

"Really…?" Inspector Nakamori said, his tone suggested that he was suspicious. "Excuse me, Chikage-san, may I…?"

"Sure!" she said, far too cheerfully for someone whose cheeks were about to be pinched and pulled so hard that it might rip off if she had brittle skin. She was still smiling when Nakamori proceeded to pinch her son's cheeks.

"When're you performing?" Aoko asked, bouncing slightly in excitement.

"At the dance party," they both answered with cheer. "We'll be doing a violin-piano duet," Chikage added, setting her violin bag on the nearby table. "By the way, anyone know where the restroom is?"

"It's just down the corridor," Nakamori said.

"I'll come with you," another performer said, a girl wearing a knee-length dress with high heels that looked _very_ sharp. Kaito wondered how women could wear those horrendous things, seeing that every time he took them off after wearing them, his feet would hurt a hell lot.

Then again, his mother wore them all the time, even now.

Just as Chikage went to open the door, Aoko came up to her, asking her something and laughing at his mother's reply, making them not hear the knock on the door. The door opened just when the ship lurched form a wave. The person who opened the door fell forward, knocking Chikage back, and for a moment, everything seemed to go on a slow motion.

The high heel Chikage wore wobbled, helping her topple over, and she landed on her hands, which was then accidentally stepped on by the other performer, her sharp high heels breaking the skin of her hand—and probably also braking the metacarpal in the process.

Chikage screamed in pain, and the girl immediately lifted her foot, her face contorted with horror at what she'd just done. After all, to a performer, their limbs are everything, especially because she's going to play an instrument with her hands.

"Mom!" Kaito said, rushing to his screaming mother. She cradled her hand towards her chest, whimpering slightly when Kaito took said hand into his own to inspect the injury.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" the girl said, dropping to her knees as her hands tried to calm her speeding heart. Nakamori came towards the girl who was on the verge of hyperventilating, and calmed her down by massaging her back.

"Breathe," he said in a calming tone, almost as she was a panicking child. She slowly calmed her breathing, sobbing while repeating 'I'm sorry's to Chikage. The woman only nodded to the girl, her focus on trying to not make any more undignified sounds slip through her lips as she dealt with the pain.

Kaito looked at the person standing on the doorway, the one whom had opened the door which made his mother injured. He was furious, because it was his _mother,_ for god's sake! No one injures an Alpha's family member, no matter who they are!

His anger deflated, however, when he saw Shinichi with an obese old man, and three teenage children who was bowing down, saying their apologies.

* * *

"We're sorry, Mrs. Kuroba…" the three said in unison.

"Naw, don't worry… You did, after all helped fetch the first aid kit!" she said happily, now that her hand was wrapped up and healing.

"But you're a performer! You need your hands to—to perform!" Mitsuhiko said, regret still etched on his face—on their faces.

"You're a sweet one, aren't you?" she said with a smile, Mitsuhiko's blush turning that smile into something more like KID's grin. "But yeah, I guess our duet's ruined tonight, Kaito…" she sighed.

"No, it's alright, I can manage," the magician said with a shrug.

"Wait, what duet?" Shinichi asked, speaking for the first time since he'd entered the room.

"Me and Kaito were supposed to perform for the dance party after dinner tonight," Chikage explained.

"A piano and violin duet," Kaito added. He watched as his detective seemed to ponder for a split second before he said; "How about I do it?"

Everyone in the room looked at him in surprise.

"I mean, I can play the violin, and I know that Kai—Kuroba would play the piano, so why not?" he explained. "Besides, I don't think I'll be dancing tonight," he added with a laugh.

"You would?" Chikage asked, hopeful, and somehow, Shinichi felt as if she was like his mom, with the sparkly eyes, hopeful smile, and her tone having a slightly triumphant edge to it. He internally narrowed his eyes. _'Did she plan for this to happen?'_

Seeing the look on the detective's face, Chikage smiled. Which means that, yes, yes, she did plan for that to happen, although the injury was a complete accident. Kaito rolled his eyes as Shinichi said, "Yes, I would and I will."

Agasa pulled him towards him and whispered, "But Shinichi, aren't you tone-deaf?"

"Just because I can't sing, doesn't mean that I have bad ears," he chuckled quietly at the old man. Agasa just smiled and nodded.

"Great!" Chikage said and handed him her violin that she brought. "C'mon, I'll show you what songs we wanted to play tonight." Shinichi let himself be dragged around by his mother-in-law until they came upon a practice room of sorts, and she started playing some songs from her iPod, letting him practice the violin as she smiled triumphantly.

With this, she can help Kaito set up his 'Stage' when everyone was dancing.

* * *

When dinner came, Shinichi's group, along with the Nakamoris, sat around a table provided for the International Detective and the Officer-In-Charge for the capture of Kaitou KID. They were served first the appetizers, then the main course, and finally, the dessert, all the while watching as the performers they saw in the dressing room performed on a stage in the middle of the room.

Both Shinichi and Kaito slipped away quietly after dessert was finished, which was when the host announced that the gem's owner wanted to have a speech.

Kaito put on a dark blue suit with silver linings, which was easier to take off when he decided it was show time. Shinichi watched as his mate dressed, something he'd normally see in the morning and evening, and he gulped when he saw that Kaito's outfit made him look very, _very…_ for a lack of better term, fuckable.

The suit hugged him in the right places, and his pants accentuated his long, toned legs. He put on a little bit of stage make-up, some foundation, powder, and other stuff.

"Come here, Shinichi," he beckoned, snapping the detective out of his train of thoughts. Kaito just smirked when he couldn't fight off the blush creeping up his cheeks. He started straightening the detective's tie—which wasn't exactly necessary, but he just wanted a reason to touch his detective without it seeming obvious to him—before he started putting on make-up on Shinichi's face.

Shinichi had to stay perfectly still as Kaito's gentle, talented fingers brushed across his face as he readied him for their performance. As a finishing touch, Kaito put on a rosy blush on Shinichi's face and kissed his lips soundly before pulling away. With a KID grin, he said, "Come on, let's not make our audience waiting."

"I agree," Shinichi said with a challenging smirk. The two then set off to the stage which was prepared for them, the stage that wasn't in the middle of the room—the one of which the gem was put on display—but the one to the side so that the piano wasn't blocking anyone's view.

"Ready?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi nodded and took a deep breath, his fingers settling on to the strings of the violin, the bow in his hand situated on said strings. The first few notes were his to play before Kaito's fingers danced on the piano keys to join the dance of tunes Shinichi was playing.

The guests started to get up and dance along the tune as if on cue. The two on the stage were actually in their own little world, but others didn't need to know that. Azure eyes met indigo ones, and the two smiled at each other. They were enjoying this a lot, and for a moment, Shinichi forgot why he was on the cruise ship in the first place.

No one noticed that Chikage wasn't around anymore, and no one noticed the guards outside were put to sleep by a tranquilizer. Once the dance was over, the place turned into an exhibition, people walking around the gem and admiring it, and also some other stuff that was put up. There were snacks on a table that was pushed to the side, in which the three teenagers and Agasa stood, in their hands a plate for each as they enjoyed the food.

All in all, the atmosphere was relaxed and yet full of anticipation at once. The guests knew of KID's heist for tonight, and the owner of the gem was sweating profusely. He didn't want anyone to steal his country's gem, but he'd also heard of the rumors about the thief giving back the gems he'd stolen.

"Are you alright?" someone asked from beside him. The man looked at the head of the company he was partnering with and nodded, taking a sip from his drink.

"I guess I am, just a little bit unwell from the nerves I'm getting," he replied honestly in Croatian. The other man hummed.

"Well, this _is_ Kaitou KID we're talking about," he said with a smile.

"Yes, yes, the international thief that has been known since far before this generation," he said with a smile. "I was just a kid when he first showed up, you know?"

"Oh, I know. I've met your mother before she passed. She told me about you a lot," he said with a chuckle, remembering the events quite well.

"Ah, that's right… You've been in this line of work with your father since you were seventeen, if memory serves," he laughed, tension leaving his tense body.

"Quite true," he said with a smile, sipping on his drink. "Ah, that pianist, Kuroba Kaito… Have you heard of him before?" he asked the man.

"Ah, yes, I have. I was thinking of having him do a magic show sometime in the future in Croatia… what do you think?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Well, he and I had struck an agreement for an autumn festival in one of my company's buildings… I'll have to see if he's as good as they say before I'd recommend him to you," he said pensively.

"Aah, the Fall Magic Tour sponsored by your company? I've heard of it… I'd rather see for myself, though," the Croatian man said.

"You'd stay long enough to attend the Fall Festival?" the man asked, surprise and excitement evident in his face.

"Oh, yes, Asaca, I've heard many good things about your company, especially that hotel you have in Hokkaido… If memory serves, he's going to show there too, right?"

"Yes, he will," Asaca said, feeling slightly smug about it.

"I guess I'll just have to stay in Japan for a while, then," the other man said with a happy smile. "Excuse me, but I need to get back to my quarters," he said when he felt slightly dizzy from drinking.

"I see, I shall see you in the morning, I suppose?" Asaca said brightly. The man just nodded and turned away, not seeing the bright smile turning into something devilish on his face. Once the man was out of sight, another person slid right next to him.

"So? How did it go?" she asked, flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder.

"Perfect. If all goes according to plan, his company might just sign the contract," he said with an evil smirk.

"And with that, the Organization funds might have an increase—a significant increase, I'll say," she said with a cool smile. There was silence as they watched the people admiring the gem.

"So… Why was Silver Bullet playing the violin again?" he asked her, eyes narrowing. "I know you're boss's favorite, but if he does things out of plan, then everything would fall apart, you know," he said in a cold voice.

"I have no idea why he was there in the first place," she shrugged. Asaca sighed.

"You can't let him do everything he wants, you need a firm grip on your apprentices. Take Gin and Vodka, I trained them with a firm grip, and they never did get out of hand," he said matter-of-factly.

"But Gin died, don't you remember?" Vermouth said with a slightly crazed smile. "Silver Bullet's not gonna die that easily… He'll be the one to kill…"

"Ah, yes, the Omegan Madness…" he gave her a cruel smile, mirroring her own. Then, the lights went out, and in the dim light, the two looked at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" KID said from above the display case. "Welcome to the heist!"

"KAITOU KID!" a loud voice came from the police side. Vermouth curled her lips in disgust. Such a loudmouth man is very unbecoming.

''Why, hello Inspector," KID said with a bow, "I shall be taking the gem you're 'protecting' so much…"

"WE WILL NOT LET YOU, KAITOU KID!" a girl said, the Inspector's daughter, supplied her mind. Which she could sense was also an Omega, but didn't have the potential to go into the Omegan Madness stage… Such a waste. "JUSTICE SHALL PREVAIL!"

Vermouth walked away from the scene, although her eyes scanned the crowd for her favorite… 'detective'. As expected, she found him near the deck, where she knew he knew that KID would go to for an escape route.

"Ver—" he started, but she grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. She looked crazed, slightly demented, even in her disguise. With a glint in her eyes, she whispered right into his ear; "It's time."

For a moment, Shinichi was confused. Kaito wasn't here yet—well, he's in the exhibition room, but not on the deck—but then the pain started. He felt pain as his conscious mind retreated to the back of his subconscious mind, and he was vaguely aware that he was screaming from the pain. Then he felt it—remembered it, the briefing he had with Vermouth.

Inside, he was shocked. _'I was hypnotized?'_ he thought. Many questions went around his head, making him swim, drown in his own thoughts as he remembered more—the fact that he was hypnotized became irrelevant when Vermouth told him about the Omegan Madness, about his involvement on the massacre on last year's incident… About his murder.

He recoiled at the memory, how it felt to rip another's skin off of their muscles and bones, how tissues felt as they slipped from his hand, blood dripping through his fingers. It was soft, incredibly soft, and tender, and somewhat fragile. How bones snapped when he bent it too much, when he saw the whites between the reds…

 _And how it was utterly unsatisfying for his primal self._

Vermouth stepped back, a cruel smile gracing her lips when the detective crumpled to the ground. Oh, his screams of pain was very, _very_ satisfying indeed. When provoked, the Madness would settle naturally, as a defense mechanism as well as a coping mechanism, even if the Madness would only settle when extremely rare terms of condition occurred.

But when forced, it would feel as if you were dying—or so the ones whom had experienced it said. It would feel as if you were skinned, and then thrown into salt, and drown in it, before your insides would be pulled outside and you'd still lived. And after that, it would feel as if you're being chopped little by little, and you'd be forced to feel it all.

Once that was done, it would feel as if someone would fix you up again, knitting torn muscles and tissues, rearranging what should be inside in the first place, and giving back your skin once it's done. Not many survived the pain, they'd become mindless, their mental state could be destroyed forever, and they'd be stuck in the Madness.

But it seemed that her apprentice was stronger than that.

"No…" he rasped, his eyes gradually losing focus as the Madness settled in. "No, no, no nonononononono…." He began mumbling, his hands reaching for her as she just smiled.

"You remember your mission, now, do you?" she said and walked away.

Shinichi started to follow her, but was then found by a girl—woman… he didn't recognize whom, but she seemed to be very dangerous for him _for his mate for his child he had to protect them she has to go she's a threat she needs to go she needs to be subdued she needs to be killed she should be kill, kill, killed…!_

 _He zoomed in and felt his fingers digging into her skin, her pure white necklace turn red her eyes bulged out and her scream was so annoying she needs to be silenced she'll call more threat to him if he didn't stop her screaming… Her neck was so thin and tender and his teeth sunk in easily, letting him rip it off in one tug and blood spurted all over him…_

And he felt as if he could just vomit the taste out, but he couldn't _because the taste of blood made him remember that she's not a threat anymore but just to be safe he broke her ribs and dug out her lungs and—good, she's not breathing but too late, more threat has come—no, he needs to protect his family, where was his mate? Is he gone? Where is his daughter? Is she gone too? He needs to find them—protect them and the others are just going to prevent him from doing just that…_

 _Once again, his fingers dug into tender skin and it ripped away oh, so easily…._

He just wanted to wash his hands and apologize but he knew that he couldn't do that… They were fatal swipes, and he knew they'd die in an hour if not treated immediately, _but he couldn't stopstopstop-! They're a danger dangerdangerdangerdanger—_

* * *

Kaito was surprised when he felt hurt through the bond he shared with his Shinichi and was momentarily distracted in retrieving the gem, and then the scream followed. It was a horrible scream which raised his hackles and made his Alpha side go into overdrive.

But no, he was Kaitou KID, and he has more control than that.

"Deck guards, what was that?!" Nakamori said to the walkie-talkie. When he didn't receive any response no matter what he did, he ordered some of his men to go check on it, just as another scream, this time a girl's scream, tore through the air.

Kaito's eyes narrowed, and he jumped upwards, where there was a vent that led outside. On the rooftop, he lifted the gem into the sky and checked whether or not it was the famed jewel, but it was not. Sure, it had some kind of stone when he lifted it skywards, but after a while, the stone spread and changed the colour of the gem.

But it was not the gem he was searching for.

For now, he pocketed it in his breast pocket and jumped down. His indigo eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a very blood thirsty Shinichi. He was coated in blood from head to toe, his eyes had a gleam in which he'd seen only once before…

' _He's got the Omegan Madness again?!'_ he thought in surprise. But there wasn't anything that would make him revert into that stage… What happened within the half an hour he'd lost sight of him?

There was an animalistic roar as the detective's hand moved to swipe another person's body, and without thinking he called, "Shinichi!"

The hand stilled immediately, just a few millimeters to touching said person's formal clothing, before crazed azure eyes turned to him. He took a step towards the moonlight magician, his foot wobbly as if his balance was all wrong, and took another towards him. He looked like a zombie for a split second, and then his eyes lit up with recognition, but the crazed gleam was there.

"K… Kai…" he gasped, as if he was in pain. According to the pain flaring through the bonding mark, he actually was in a lot of pain, excruciating pain, more than that kind of pain…

Bloody fingers grasped at his white suit, and his gloved hands went to cup his cheeks, making him look at him straight in the eyes. Everyone at the deck looked on with bated breath, for a moment forgetting the corpses that laid near their feet.

Kaito knew that after they looked into each other's eyes, Shinichi would calm down and would lose consciousness, but it didn't happen. Shinichi looked at him pleadingly, yes slightly crazed, sure, but he was not back yet, and he wasn't calming down. That fact alone was making him panic.

"Hush, Shinichi," Kaito murmured, his thumb stroking his cheek bone gently. "Deep breaths, inhale, exhale…" he directed, and when he wasn't slipping out of the Omegan Madness state, he became worried. He let out his calming signals, making the on-lookers gain a hazy look in their eyes before falling asleep, but his own mate wasn't calming down.

Suddenly, his detective fell to his knees screaming, and his fingers dug painfully into the Alpha magician's arms. Blood then pooled beneath them, and for a startling moment, Kaito knew that it was Shinichi's. From the dim light coming from the exhibition area, he could see a bullet hole on his detective's leg.

Someone had shot him.

But it seemed that the pain made his mate's mind clear up again, and looking through glazed eyes, Shinichi gasped through the pain once more, "Wat'r… Hypnoti—"

And suddenly, another bullet embed itself into Kaito's heart. He could only grunt in pain before falling to the ground, a wet, blood red spot spreading from his chest, the colour startlingly clear against his crisp white suit. Shinichi could only watch in horror as his Alpha crumpled to the ground, unmoving.

Even though he was on his knees, he swayed.

'… _Kaito…?'_

His mind went haywire, and he leaned forward and shook the magician's body.

"Wake… up…" he said, quietly at first, and when his magician didn't respond, he tried again, and again, and again, to no avail. Shinichi let out an anguished cry, his mind going into crazed-overdrive. He looked over his shoulder, and with impossibly quick calculation, his eyes zeroed in on a barely visible building.

It looked ruined and abandoned, and was near the bight, near enough for him to travel to if he swam and ran to it, but he knew he wouldn't be fast enough to catch the perpetrator on time. The one who'd shot his mate would have already gone by the time he reached the edge of the water.

But he still stood up, despite his leg's protests. If he'd looked, he would've seen that the bullet had gone through his leg and had shattered his bone, but he couldn't find it in himself to care, as he limped to the edge of the cruise ship.

He was just lowering a spare boat when a wave hit and made him lurch forward and went into the water with a splash.

It was dark underwater, but his mind suddenly cleared. All traces of Omegan Madness was gone, and he calmed himself enough to find out where the water surface was and swam upwards.

Fueled by adrenaline, he swam towards the bight, getting out of the water and discarding his soaked suit. His mind was racing with his heartbeat, and everything settled into his now clear, yet tired mind. He needed time to get over this—his Omegan Madness, his murder of at least ten people… the death of his Alpha.

His Alpha…

His Kaito…

 _He's… dead…_

Once that settled in, he got up, and limped forward, his mind going back to the sight of his Alpha, falling to the ground, blood soaking his white suit, from his chest… _from his heart._

So lost in thought he was, he didn't hear the approaching footsteps, nor did he realize that his head had a moment of pain nor when his vision went black.

* * *

"Kaito…?!" Chikage said when she went to check the deck. When she'd heard the commotion upstairs, she was expecting it to be police officers trying to capture Kaitou KID… not the sight of her unconscious son with his chest area soaked in blood.

For some reason, there were also a hell lot of people sleeping, and some of them were obviously dead.

"Oh, no…" she muttered, looking around. There was a pool of blood soaking up Kaito's white suit on his side, but she could see that it wasn't his blood, nor was the blood on his arms, which looked as if someone was desperately clutching at his arm, nor the blood on his fingertips and palms…

So, that means that there was someone in front of him, clutching desperately at his arms… But who…?

Suddenly, there was a wave that made her lurched backwards and onto her back. When she opened her eyes, she winced in slight pain due to her injured hand trying to break her fall, but movement stole her attention more than her injured hand did.

Rolling over, she walked over the unconscious bodies, blocking her way, and after a painstakingly long time, she arrived at the edge of the cruise ship…

And saw Shinichi's head swimming away.

The ship kept on moving. Once he was on shore, she took out her binoculars (which she brought everywhere, a habit from her criminal days), and watched as Shinichi limped away. She put away her binoculars and went back to Kaito's side.

She took out her phone and dialed the one person she knew would help her take care of this whole mess.

"Hello, Jii-san?"

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I'M SORRY KAITO… ;_; I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS TO YOU… If I were honest with myself, I was actually planning on Shinichi falling into the water while Kaito looked into his eyes as the water swallowed him whole… I DIDN'T EXPECT HIM TO GET SHOT…! HONEST! Just—just let me cry for a sec…**_

 _ **Oh, and um, sorry for the late update, stuff happened and Uni didn't give me a schedule and I had to take care of that first… And then I planned on a major update for the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **of March, which includes Angel With A Shotgun, Dragon Heart, and my AO3's first story, The Road To A Full-Fledged Demon ;) Why March 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **? Because I totally forgot that Shinichi's birthday is in May, and I'd been planning on updating on the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **and I felt so stupid and I went into my eggshell and wallowed in misery at my lack of thinking and I finally got out of it, right when my friend demanded an update (on Moe Pit, which I'm posting in Wattpad) and I've been doing the Scar Meets Bed thing (which makes me very lazy and yes, I am a SUPER lazy person) and I just had this awesome idea to make Shinichi and Kaito duet and everything clicks in place and I started writing and yeah… This happened, and now I realize that I'm ranting so I'm just gonna stop now…**_

 _ **But phew, 5k+ words?! I'm breaking my personal record here! But still, Kaito…. ;_; So, what do you think? Me personally? I think that I won't be stopping my tears anytime soon… :''(**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	26. All The Things She Said

_**A/N**_

 _ **All The Things She Said - t. A. T. u.**_

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for the delay... :( I've been feeling a bit off and I keep having dreams of everyone dying around me and about me comforting others because the - well, deceased (in those dreams) kept on telling me that I was responsible (though I have no idea how that came to be) and it sorta threw me into a really sad state, and I thank my friends who kept me going (and reminding me that I should finish my assignments first before going to off myself, not that I would any time soon...) What snapped me out of this state and pissed me off so much was when my friends talking about WW3 coming and that the whole world's in it, and I assure you I didn't expect that coming.**_

 _ **I wrote this and let it simmer for, what? 3 weeks? I think, and that was also around the time when some unknown people kept on calling me and demanding (well, they were asking but forcefully) I send them money, and I suspect they used shamans (they still exist in my country) and the shamans sent their minions to hypnotize me and I hate it so much... I mean, just imagine dozing off, thinking 'Oh, I must've forgotten to dust off my bed again' when I felt the pressure of sleep dust (I call it that. It's when you get this weird pressurized feeling while you're dozing off, and I don't know what else to call it) and opened my eyes (I braced myself for another 'seeing') just to find that it was so, so freaking bright and there was this weird screech (I thought at first it was the water pipes) and I realize what was happening and prayed in my heart for the bad ones to go away.**_

 _ **It was a pretty weird thing to happen. Really. That was a long rant. But I'm back now, and in the middle of exams (I didn't even realize O.o) and am hoping that WW3 wouldn't be happening anytime soon, 'cuz if it happens, then games (MMORPGs, FPS, etc) wouldn't be around anymore, and I'd be SUPER pissed and would change majors immediately just to recreate the weapons within games to demand WW3 to stop (very unlikely, but one can dream, now, right?) just so we can all still play... Yeah, not happening.**_

 _ **SO. I love you all for those reviews last time (I KNOW I'M A MEANIE AND A DUMBLING), I present to you…. Chapter 26…. Enjoy~~**_

"I know that one," Naria said with a frown. Hakuba just looked at her. "I know the man who murdered 99 people and then dying, and I know about the ones about Baskerville, the Sherlock Holmes book, and I know many, many other things too!"

Hakuba sat there, trying to decipher what Naria had been talking about—he wasn't all that good with baby babbles, but it seemed Shinichi was a natural at it. A few moments after deciphering part of what she said, he got the gist of it.

"How about the mermaid princess? The one who fell in love with a prince…" he decided against the ending in which the writers decided would be the best end for her, "and marry that prince and live as a human until the end?"

"It's all wrong!" Naria protested. "The mermaid didn't have a happy ending, she burst into bubbles… Like bubbly-bubbles," she said, demonstrating bubbles popping with her hands. A moment later, Hakuba sighed.

"And you can't sleep without a bedtime story…" he sighed. Naria just nodded at him. He sighed again. "How about we both go and watch the news? I bet Kaitou KID's all over it right now," he grumbled the last part, picking up the nearly two-year-old into his arms and carrying her to where the TV was.

When he turned it on, his eyes widened at the sight of massacre on the screen, immediately covering the innocent girl's eyes.

 _Tonight, at the Kaitou KID heist, there has been a report of a massacre due to a confirmed Omegan Madness, a symptom that only appears once in a blue moon. The last time it was recorded was a few years ago, at a bar, where an Omega woman went berserk due to her mate's injury._

 _No one knows what instigated the reaction this time, but let us all keep our eyes peeled for any Omegas who might have Omegan Madness._

 _On another note, it seemed that not only the International Detective, Kudou Shinichi, is an Omega, but it seems like the one who created this time's massacre is he himself! A witness is here to give you all a report, let's hear it, Ms. Kise._

" _Thank you, sir. As he said, I am a witness on that boat myself. When my mate and I were looking at the beautiful displays, the lights turned off, and there KID was, in his hand the jewel from Croatia. We were all, of course, enthralled by his appearance. I myself am a KID fan…_

" _Back to the topic, there KID was, in his hand, the jewel, when we heard the most… sorrowful scream ever… It sounded as if there was a wounded beat on the deck. The police went over to check the sound, and when we did get there, Kudou-san's hands were all bloody, and in front of us—" she shivered, "—In front of us… was someone, dead, wounded quite gravely… It was a gory sight which might haunt us for our lives._

" _I was terrified when he looked at us, a gathered crowd of guests who wanted to know what that scream was about, and then he just… he just started swinging his arms around as if they were weapons, and they did actually kill… I'm not going into details, but here's what I saw, in the video…"_

A video of a sloppy, yet efficient mass murder ensued, and sure enough, the International Detective stood there—not just his hands, but his whole body—was covered in blood. He looked as if he'd gone through a bloodbath, which he might as well have. And the look in his eyes… it was terrifying.

It sent shivers down his back when those beautiful azure eyes found it's target, another random person in the crowd. He looked feral, his eyes glassy, and he was swaying a little bit. Then, suddenly someone shouted "Kaitou KID!" in awe.

And then, there he was, in his white suit glory. "Shinichi!" he said, stilling the Omega's crazed movements, which surprised even Hakuba. There was a distant, pained sound, hushed as if he was whispering, and it faintly sounded like 'Kai'.

He gripped the thief's arms, blood contrasting to the crisp white of KID's usual suit, and KID rested his hand onto the Omega's cheek, making Hakuba narrow his eyes at such familiarity. But he'd always suspected that Kaitou KID was Kuroba Kaito, so no surprises there.

And they just stood there, the camera too far to be catching any sounds other than the waves crashing around them—until he suddenly got to his knees, screaming. The camera was swaying by then, as if the holder was about to faint.

" _That time, we all felt an overwhelming dose of an Alpha's calming signals," Ms. Kise explained later._

The last thing the English Detective could see was blood, on Kaito's chest—his own blood… and the magician himself falling sideways to the ground. Shinichi visibly swayed, and then tried to wake him up… to no avail.

An anguished cry followed, and then the video stopped.

"Holy…" Hakuba said in surprise and shock. _'Did Kaito just… die? Just like that…?'_ He couldn't believe that.

… _and now the International Detective is missing. The following explosion that occurred near the place the International Detective's blood trail leads to police suspecting that he might have either set up an explosion, or had had a bombing-suicide, but we still don't know until the investigation goes further. On to the next news, we have..._

"Shinichi's…. dead...?!" Hakuba muttered.

"Mama?" Naria's voice reminded him of her presence on his lap, her eyes wide and teary. "Dead?"

It was with a startling clarity that he'd understood what Naria said, and also his mind whirring ideas, flashing worst-case scenarios and best-case scenarios, constantly putting pressure into his head until he couldn't think much anymore.

"He… he can't be dead… He's a strong man—a mother even!" Hakuba protested weakly to no one in particular. "No, no, no, I have to investigate…" _Where did he go?_

* * *

Akai got out of the abandoned building he used as his shooting point. His lips curled at the memory of that second bullet, which caught the magician in the chest. He had had a shot to immobilize the deranged-looking Omega, but the cry of anguish that followed wasn't worth his spot-on shot.

Even though so, it wasn't anything compared to the cry of despair that he could hear from where he was, despite the wind howling in his ear, when he saw the red start to stain the magician's white suit.

He knew right then and there that there was someone else in the building with him, and he had gone on to investigate it. It was another wanted criminal that mainly targeted Kaitou KID, he knew that much from his memorizing criminal's faces and locations and some crucial details about said criminals.

They had one hell of a fight afterwards with him ending up nearly killing the criminal, which was why he told Jodie, who was guarding the entrance with Agent Camel, to get the criminal to the hospital immediately.

When he got into the car to get away from the place, he noticed something amiss and quickly avoided the explosion that ensued... which caused him to arrive at the place where a saner-looking Shinichi was looking feral and bloody and wet-and he knew that he was looking for him because he thought that it was him whom had shot KID.

He ducked right then and there and continued to do so until there was no more sounds before checking his surroundings and escaping the place. He had a bad feeling about it, and he needed help if he were to proceed-his instincts told him so.

* * *

Shinichi woke up to the cold air hitting his face. Cracking an eye open, he evaluated his situation first before discreetly testing his limbs. His head hurt as if someone had hit him on the back of his head, and his whole body was tied up. He noticed that his clothes were wet and that he could distinctly feel a trickle of warmth flowing down the back of his head.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, which explained why it was so breezy and cold. A shiver wracked through his entire body as he was unable to contain it due to his weakened state.

"Awake now, Silver Bullet?" a familiar voice said with a hint of maliciousness in her tone. Then, everything came rushing back to him, the hypnotism, the pain of losing his sanity, the pain of seeing blood, staining the crisp white suit of…

Of Kaito…

He wanted to retch, and cry, and scream at the memory. It was a direct hit into his chest! And by the looks of it, the bullet used was the one snipers used for optimal speed and power and distance coverage. He knew one person that could've done that; Akai Shuuichi.

The only one whom had given him looks of suspicion, the only one who could shoot with perfect accuracy in such a dim setting-or any setting at all, actually. Oh, he _will_ pay for murdering his mate…

He didn't realize that he was growling maliciously until a high-heeled boot connected onto his cheek, making pain blossom at the injured cheekbone. "What's that growl for, _Meitantei-kun_?" Vermouth mocked, a dangerous grin splitting her face. She then pulled his head up by his hair until he looked up at her from his sitting position.

"Listen here, Silver Bullet-kun, I will assign you to a mission, _only_ if you've been…. trained," she said evilly. Shinichi looked at her in a confused manner, his mind still too muddled up to make head or tail of what she truly meant. The female Alpha just chuckled at his look and released her grip on his hair, making him slump back to where he was before.

"Oh, I know of a special trainer that lives in America," she said thoughtfully. "Or maybe I should send you to the other one in UK?" She then grinned, "Either way, you won't be coming back here soon… besides, you wouldn't want to hurt your little daughter, now would you?"

Shinichi's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe that she was heartless enough for such an underhanded blackmail… and worse yet, he knew that she could and would do everything that she threatened to do-he'd seen her do that a lot before he was assigned to killing Kaito…

' _Who is now dead because of my reputation and my actions…'_ he thought sorrowfully. His eyes noticeably dimmed and dulled as he thought of it. Of him. Of his unmoving body. Of his pooling blood. Of his once warm body slowly getting cold…

He didn't protest when Vermouth yanked him upright before she pushed him into a wooden cargo box, her evil smile present as she regarded the shivering, cold, bruised, and injured detective. And in her opinion, it was just about to get better…

The box was sealed and Shinichi was in darkness.

* * *

Chikage sat on the hospital bench, her fingers laced underneath her chin, her elbows on her knees. She worried her lips as she awaited news of the surgery, in which the doctors were trying their hardest to accomplish.

They were lucky that the bullet was slowed down by the jewel in the magician's breast pocket, which damaged the jewel in the process, before embedding itself into his rib. They were lucky. So, very, lucky.

It looked as if Kaito had died there, seeing his pale complexion and his chest almost unmoving.

Chikage was snapped out of her thoughts when the doctor in charge opened the OR door in his green standard outfit and turned to her.

"How is he?" she asked, standing up immediately.

"He'll heal," the doctor said, earning a sigh of relief from the worried mother. "The injury will probably scar, and it would be months until he's fully recovered, but he'll live."

"Thank you," she sighed with a relieved smile on her tired face.

"Now, Mrs. Kuroba, you look awfully tired. Go get some rest, will you? Your son's going to be just fine."

Chikage shook her head. "I need to see my son first, or else my maternal instincts would make it hard for me to go to sleep."

"Very well," the doctor conceded. "I'll place him in one of the ensuite rooms where visitors are allowed to stay if they so wish. Consider it as a favor getting repaid," he winked. Chikage only chuckled at that. She knew of Kaito's heist where he ended up saving a bunch of kidnapped children, and one of the children was the doctor's.

As she'd said she would, she stayed the night in Kaito's room, waking up every single hour at the sound of him twitching a little in his sleep. She didn't get much rest that night, but it was better than the past few nights she'd been worrying about her son in the OR and not getting any sleep at all.

The next morning, she was woken by the sound of the hospital door opening. By the scent of the new arrival, it was a Beta, and was harmless. "Kuroba-san?!" the newly-arrived Beta said in shock.

"Excuse me, but who might you be?" Chikage asked, getting out of her hiding spot, moving to stand between her son and the potentially dangerous although looking fairly harmless Beta.

"Mouri Ran, a doctor trainee and a friend of Kudou Shinichi's," she said, still in shock.

"You're a friend of his mate's?" she asked the younger girl, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Who knows? She might as well be some impostor.

"I was the one who helped him through his pregnancy, and I know for a fact that Kuroba Kaito is Kaitou KID," she huffed.

"You what?!"

Suddenly, there was a pained groan that came from Kaito's bed. "Mom, don't shout," he groaned, his eyes screwed shut. Both women let out a breath of relief. When kaito did open his eyes, he disregarded the two women completely, searching for something-or someone-before finally focusing back on them. "Where's Shinichi?" he asked, dread colouring his tone.

The two women looked at each other. Chikage shrugged helplessly, not knowing the answer to his question, making Ran sigh.

"I really don't want to tell you this, but he's missing," she said. "Has been missing since the cruise ship incident. Disappeared. Poof. No one knows where he went."

"He wasn't in the ship either, and you were out cold for almost eight hours," Chikage said seriously. "Had I not called Jii-san, you might not have survived due to bullet poisoning."

"Wait, so you mean… Shinichi's disappeared?" Kaito's eyes narrowed in barely suppressed anger. The guilty look Ran sported and Chikage's raised eyebrow was all the confirmation the Alpha magician needed to struggle to get out of the hospital bed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ran said, alarmed, as he tried to get some of the monitoring machinery off of him sluggishly. "You're not recovered enough to be moving!"

"The girl's right," the doctor said, opening the door which led to the room. "In your current state, you could probably only walk for only three steps before you collapse."

"But… my-"

"There is a time and place for everything, you don't need to worry. Besides, the police are hard at work on finding him. There are rumors that the FBI are gonna get involved so the chances of finding him will get higher."

"Exactly, and I heard the England Detective, Hakuba Saguru, is giving the investigation a hand or two," Ran said with a hopeful smile. "I'm sure they find him real quick… He was badly injured, after all…"

Somehow, Kaito wasn't reassured by that. needed to know that they haven't found him yet. He couldn't help the growl that slipped past his lips, and his Alpha was only calmed by the appearance of a sniffling Naria, who was carried to him by Aoko.

She, of course, didn't know his identity as Kaitou KID, but hearing that he was in the hospital and the fact that the police hadn't found Shinichi yet had her thinking that Naria might calm him, which she did, as she needed his comfort right now, but his righteous anger couldn't be pushed away completely.

They needed Shinichi and no one knew where he was.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Assignments, assignments, ugh. I have 3 projects pending, 4 fanfictions pending (I'm still gonna go for Unsettled-Settled), and... Uh, around... 3-ish original stories pending, and plus a few more. I think College is just aimed for making their students go crazy... The other day, there was Java programming exam (still new to it) and of course that meant that we had to use the computer lab, which had its' clocks go 30 minutes later, and since the system uses the computer clock to determine the time (not that I realized until at the very end of the exam time), I finished half an hour later and couldn't submit my answers... I honestly freaked out 'cuz if I didn't pass my programming tests, I wouldn't be able to graduate (surprise...)**_

 _ **Enough of my life, I think this fic's taking a really dark turn? I might have to put some trigger warnings in the next chapter, or the next, next chapter... Did you enjoy this?**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


End file.
